A Demon In Another World
by Tankerman
Summary: What happens when Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Sixth Hokage. is sent to another world after facing off in a terrifying battle. Where he is nursed back to health by the Kurosaki's. NarutoXBleachCross -Please R&R - On Haitus for Now
1. The 'Loss' Of A Hokage

**

* * *

**

A Demon in Another World

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or anything else that appears in this fic.

Prologue: During the final battle the sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze goes up against the forces of Stone, Cloud, Sound, Mist, Grass and the Akatsuki by himself. Everyone thought he died but they were wrong. Because all that remained was his cape. But instead he was sent to another dimension.

* * *

Chapter 1: The 'Loss' of a Hokage

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

The forces of Stone, Cloud, Sound, Mist, Grass and the Akatsuki with over two hundred thousand men being Ninja, Civilians, Guards and Samurais. Leading them is the fifth and sixth Kage's of cloud, Mist and Stone. Orochimaru stands atop of Manda. Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Tobi, Pain, Konan and Tobi of Akatsuki beside him. On a lone hill stands the eighteen year old sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Vessel of the Kyuubi. Student of Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade and Jiraiya. The adopted son of Tsunade. Wearing a black baggy shirt and black cargo pants. Wearing battle armour similar to the third Hokage's. His untamed Blond spiky hair trails down his spine. With white gloves with a picture of a skull with black flames around them and purple flames in their eyes. He wears a black cape with a picture if a nine tailed fox on his back surrounded by destruction. At the bottom of the cape are white, purple, red, blue and green flames. Up both arms is medical tape and also black chains. On his back is a black claymore and by his left and right waist are White Daito's Japanese long swords with black broken chains attached to the end. He has kunai and shuriken holsters attached to his legs. In side his cape are hundreds of Kunai and shuriken as well. He wears black shades covering his cerulean blue eyes.

_

* * *

_

Flash Back

_Naruto prepares to leave for battle but the others stop him._

"_Naruto-kun you can't do this alone" shouts his lavender haired wife to be Hinata Hyuga._

"_Hinata-hime I must. I must go by myself. I do not want any of you to get hurt especially you" said Naruto. Hinata runs over to him and she cries in his arms. Neji walks over along with the other rookies._

"_I won't let you go. I love you" shouts Hinata. Naruto sighs before he knocks her out._

"_I know my hime I just hope I survive so that we can raise our baby together.Neji take Hinata with you and leave now. Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Shikimaru, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Lee I want you to look after Konoha if I don't survive"_

_Kakashi and the other Jounin walk over along with Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya. Naruto walks over to Jiraiya._

"_Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei I entrust the evacuation of Konoha to you three. Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma I want you three to help the civilians back their things" said Naruto. Konohamaru races over with tears._

"_Naruto-nee-san don't go please"_

"_Sorry Konohamaru. I must but please do what everyone says please. I entrust you to be my successor if I don't come back…"_

_Konohamaru nods as Naruto smiles to them all._

"_I leave now in hope I can defeat them. But if I don't I only hope that I can bring down their numbers just enough for the leaf, Sand and waterfall to be able to bring them down" said Naruto then the blond leaves in a swirl of purple flames._

_End Flash back_

* * *

"ku-ku-ku-ku so the Sixth Hokage graces us with his presence" said Orochimaru. Naruto glares at Orochimaru before drawing his white Japanese long swords.

"Today you all DIE" shouts Naruto. Flames engulf both swords as he rushes forward. The enemy charges while the Kage's and Akatsuki stand back. Naruto cuts threw Sound, Cloud, Stone, Grass and Mist Ninja along with the civilian with know remorse. Naruto summons a thousand Shadows clones each with their weapons drawn and start exploding and cutting down the enemy. Wave after wave comes before the blond. Blood staining his clothing and blades. Shuriken in his shoulders. Blood dripping to the ground. A rib cracked and one even broken. His hair becoming blood red. Kisame smirks before running at the blonde while the other Akatsuki members sigh at their swordsmen comrade. Kisame swings his giant sword and hits Naruto on the shoulder breaking it but it instantly heals. The two fight off in a one on one battle. Naruto kicks the man in the chin. Kisame curses out loud as he swings Samehada. Naruto rolls out of the way before trying to sweep Kisame off his legs. Kisame jumps back before swinging Samehada. Naruto rolls to the side before sheathing his swords. Naruto starts a stream of hand signs.

'**Raiton: Surge' shouts Naruto** lightning strikes the blond Hokage. It surges threw out his entire body. Kisame goes for upwards strike. Naruto blocks the sword sending electricity threw it and into Kisame. The fish man yells in pain. Kisame starts his own hand signs.

'**Suiton ****Baku Suishouha **(Water Style: Bursting Water Collision waves**)' shouts Kisame** before he spurts water from his gullet to cover the field. Even drowning his alias in the process.

"That was a bad move Kisame" shouts Naruto as the fish mans Alias try to get out of the water. Naruto starts more hand signs.

'**Raiton: Dragon Bombs' shouts Naruto** a dragon head made of electricity appear next and starts launching balls of electricity at the water. Kisame's eyes widen as he jumps out of the water. The bombs hit and the electricity is sent threw out the water shocking those that were to slow to get out.

"You doomed your own comrades Kisame" said Naruto The blond draws the black claymore and runs forward. Kisame blocks the blonds attack. Naruto's swords spark with electricity that electrocutes the fish man.

"Oh yeah by the way. Raiton: Surge it's a Jutsu that will remain until I deactivate it. And when ever I attack the opponent electricity will flow from me into your body. Electrocuting you"

"Bastard" shouts Kisame.

"Ill let you know my parents were married when they had me" said Naruto. The blond runs forward and punches the fish man along with electrocuting him. Naruto sheaths his claymore and starts doing some hand signs to finish this battle.

'**Raiton: Chain Blade jutsu' whispers Naruto** the chain on his right arm flies into the sky while the end wraps around Naruto's hand. The beginning of the chain then flies at Kisame and stabs him threw the chest. Kisame yells in pain as the chain wraps around his body. Lightning strikes the chain causing electricity to shock Kisame. Lightning forms around Naruto's hands and flies up his arm. Naruto runs forward. He thrusts his arm forward and his hand plunges into Kisame's chest just where the chain went threw. The chain then unwraps and rips out of the mans chest. Naruto pulls out his arm before drawing the black claymore and cuts off the fish mans head. More Shinobi run at Naruto who cuts them in two. Naruto grabs the chain and summons his chakra. The chakra surges threw the chain. Suddenly purple flames engulf the chain and Naruto starts swinging it. When the chain hits someone they turn to ash. Naruto runs forward spinning the chain turning people to ash. Naruto runs at Orochimaru with hate.

"Orochimaru for killing Iruka-sensei and trying to assonate Hinata-hime and for killing my other precious people. You die **today" shouts Naruto** as Kyuubi's chakra engulfs him. Naruto gets on all fours as the red chakra forms into a fox outline as two tails shoot out from the blonds' spine. His eyes become blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. Black lines appear around his eyes similar to Gaara's. His nails lengthen to claws his teeth turn to fangs. His jaw locks back as he roars. The blond's whiskers darken and become thicker. His lips become black. Naruto runs forward with blinding speed and throws the chain at Orochimaru who bats it away only to be punched by the Kyuubified blond electrocuting him to. Naruto roars as he starts swinging his claws at Orochimaru who summons Kusanagi the grass cutter. Orochimaru starts to block Naruto's attacks. But the problem is he gets electrocuted every time he blocks. Just then the third tail grows. Naruto roars/yells as he runs at Orochimaru and punches him in the jaw sending him flying threw the air. Naruto runs after Orochimaru only to be blocked by Deidara and Tobi. Naruto roars in a fit of rage as he summons a giant amount of demon chakra. The chakra appears in the air looking like tails. The chakra sends the wind blowing everywhere hard. The chakra causes the wind to feel like it burns. Trees collapse as the grass and dirt below him is blown away. Many of the enemy are send flying. Suddenly the fourth tail starts to grow. His skin starts to peel away. Blood vessel floats into the chakra and pop. The chakra turns black. The chakra consumes Naruto as his jaw locks back. Nails and fangs grow longer. His fangs piece his lips. Making blood spray everywhere. A black ball of chakra surrounds the blond Jinchuuriki. Suddenly the chakra starts to float away. And their stands a miniature four tailed black Kyuubi. Its eyes look like the light. The miniature fox roars. Its mouth wide open. Inside is nothing but light. Suddenly hands fly out of the ground and attack the Akatsuki members. Deidara curses as he is thrown into the ground. The miniature Kyuubi appears in front of Deidara. The blond curses and summons a clay bird. The clay bird explodes but does nothing. Deidara summons another bird but this time it's bigger. Deidara jumps onto the bird. Naruto runs after Deidara only to be blocked by a ball of fire from Tobi. Deidara drops a clay bomb that looks like an owl. The bomb explodes after hitting Naruto. But it does nothing at all. Deidara curses as a giant hand flies after him. Deidara flies at Naruto while avoiding the hands that come at him. Deidara jumps off as his bird explodes in front of Naruto. The blond Jinchuuriki is sent flying backwards. But suddenly Naruto appears in front of Deidara. Naruto plunges his claw into Deidara's chest and rips out the blond Akatsuki heart before he destroys it. Tobi runs at Naruto and preforms the Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix). The Kyuubified Naruto rolls out of the way but into another fire technique.

'**Katon: Fire Dragon Bombs' shouts Itachi** as he launches a stream of powerful flames at Naruto from behind. Naruto preforms his own hand signs.

'**Doton: Mud Wall' whispers Naruto** the blond spurts mud from his mouth. The mud forms into a hardened wall of mud held by chakra. Tobi runs at Naruto with Kunai drawn only to have his head impaled on a tail. Itachi, Konan and Pain run at Naruto as a fifth tail grows. Purple flames surround the miniature fox as the Uchiha runs at him with the Mangekyo Sharingan active. Itachi looks Naruto in the eye and uses the Tsukuyomi. The two appear in Itachi's mind. The Kyuubified Naruto tied to a cross.

"For the next twenty four hours I sha..." starts Itachi but a deep demonic laughter is heard. The Kyuubi appears behind Naruto as the sixth tail grows.

"**Fool. MY vessel can destroy your Jutsu" shouts Kyuubi. **Naruto roars as he starts thrashing about preforming one handed signs.

'**Demon Style: Hells Illusion level 3' shouts Naruto.** Naruto disappears as Itachi is thrown into the pits of hell. Itachi is chained to a wall as the Shukaku Ichibi appears.

"**For the next twenty four hours Uchiha. I shall rip you to shreds before you move on" shouts **Ichibi as he starts torturing the Uchiha in the pits of hell. Seventy two hours later Itachi appears in the real world panting and sweating. After being tortured by Ichibi for twenty four hours he was tortured by Nibi and Sanbi each for twenty four hours. The Kyuubified Naruto sits and stares as Konan throws some paper Shuriken at Naruto. But a wall of black flames appears and burns the paper. Konan curses at her luck. Pain draws blood and preforms a summoning Jutsu.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu Giant Ram' whispers Pain **the missing Nin from rain slams his palm on the ground. Under neath him appears a giant ram. The ram runs at Naruto who smirks as he rolls to the side and cuts the ram along the leg. Naruto then launches a chakra blast at the ram. The giant summon dodges. The summon tosses Naruto into the air. The blond holds both palms in front of himself and summons a giant Rasengan about the size of Gamakichi after the two in a half time skip.

'**Chou Oodama Rasengan **(ultra-big ball Spiralling Sphere)**' shouts Naruto** he slams the Rasengan into the summon. Naruto rips threw the summon killing it in the process. Pain goes to summon another creature but his head is blown off by a blast of raw chakra as the seventh tail grows. The Kyuubified Naruto starts to grow in size. Become twice the size he was before. Konan and Itachi run at the Kyuubified Naruto. Konan throws a barrage of paper shuriken and Kunai. While Itachi preforms Amaterasu a black fire that burns for seven days and seven nights. The Kyuubified Naruto launches a wave of demonic chakra that destroys the flames and all the shuriken and Kunai. The two Akatsuki members start to tremble as the eighth tail is formed. The Kyuubified Naruto starts to yell as it holds its head. The ninth tail then begins grows where Naruto and Kyuubi begin to fight over control. Before they can even blink Itachi and Konan and turned to ash as the Kyuubified Naruto roars and its hands are engulfed in black flames.

"_**Fire Blade: Double Burst" mentally thinks the Kyuubified Naruto.**_ The miniature Kyuubi rushes forward and destroys every thing in his path. The snake boss Manda attacks the Kyuubified Naruto. The Kyuubified Naruto hits the snake in the chin before jumping up and bringing its right arm upon the snake. The flames of the Jutsu burns Manda alive. To finish the boss snake. The Kyuubified Naruto launches a giant black flame at the snake boss. Manda screams in pain as he is turned to ash. The Kyuubified Naruto turns to Orochimaru and Madara

"**You killed Iruka-sensei, Old man Hokage, Kankuro, Temari, Yugito Nii, Gaara and Old man Ichiraku. You killed my precious people" said the Kyuubified Naruto. **Naruto appears in front of Madara. Naruto wraps his tails around Madara and forms a black Rasengan. Those that were they could have sworn they heard roaring that day. The roaring of dragons.

'**Demonic Release: Rasengan 5, ten thousand Dragons' whispers Naruto**as he plunges the Rasengan into Madara. Black chakra starts to appear threw Madara's chakra system and veins. The chakra starts to drain the Uchiha before concentrating to one place. The chakra explodes but stops. The chakra looks likes it's being sucked in when it implodes on Madara. It would have killed the first Uchiha but he turned to mud. Madara appears behind the Kyuubified Naruto and prepares to slice him in half. But Naruto grabs the sword and breaks it in two. Black lightning forms up the blonds arms.

'**Demonic Blade Level 5, ten thousand wolves'** whispers the Kyuubified Naruto. The entire area is filled by the howling of thousands of wolves. Naruto plunges his arm threw the Uchiha's head Naruto then brings his arm down slicing the Uchiha in two. Orochimaru grins before biting his thumbs and performing some hand signs.

'**Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation' shouts Orochimaru** the snake Sannin slams his hands on the ground as coffins appear. Out of them appear the fourth Hokage with his wife, Haku, Zabuza, Kankuro, Third Hokage, Iruka, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and Yugito Nii Vessel of Nibi.

"**Teme. You dare bring them back to life. Ill kills you" shouts Naruto**.

"**Kit it's about time I took over" said Kyuubi** Naruto screams in pain as the ninth tail fully grows and Kyuubi takes full control.

"**Ha-ha-ha-he-he-he. Its seems I can finally kill the bastard that sealed me away" shouts Kyuubi** before he incinerates Haku and Zabuza. Kyuubi then rips apart Kushina Uzumaki and Iruka. Inside Naruto is crying yelling at Kyuubi to stop. Kyuubi then takes out Kankuro and Temari followed by Gaara and Yugito Nii. The third summons a wall of mud but Kyuubi rips threw it and obliterates the third.

"So Kyuubi before we begin you mind telling me about my son's life" asks Minato as he stops Orochimaru from putting in the kunai.

"**Minato you should be proud of the kit he's now the sixth Hokage. And he is going to have a son to carry on the Namikaze and Uzumaki name. But enough chat its about time I destroy you with my own hands and then kill the one who forced me to attack Konoha" said Kyuubi** Minato nods as Orochimaru plunges the kunai in. Minato runs forward and summons the Rasengan. Minato thrusts the attack forward. Kyuubi summons eleven of his own. Minato smirks as he thrusts the Rasengan forward only to be sends back by Kyuubi's own. Minato pulls out a three pronged Kunai and starts throwing them before he starts flashing around Kyuubi.

"**Fool this trick is useless" shouts Kyuubi** sending a wave of chakra around him mixed with flames. Minato is send backwards as his arm is badly burnt. Minato preforms the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu and launches a giant fire ball at Kyuubi. The fox laughs as he summons a wall of mud.

"**Fool I have control over all the elements" shouts Kyuubi** as he runs forward. Kyuubi swings his claws taking a chunk of flesh from Minato. Kyuubi starts pounding on the fourth who flashes away and forms a Rasengan. Minato gets Kyuubi in the back but it does nothing.

"**You're getting boring. ****What ever happened to the man who defeated me? I shall end this now" said Kyuubi **before he appears in front Minato and blows him away with a blast of raw chakra. Kyuubi looks at Orochimaru as chakra and blood particles appear in front of him. Kyuubi opens wide Kyuubi then focus the chakra and blood into a ball in his mouth. His tails surround the ball and channels more chakra and put more blood into it. Orochimaru curses and summons his ultimate defence the Rashoumon. He summons three giant gates. Kyuubi eats the ball and expands like a balloon. Before releasing it as a full blast. The blast eliminates the gates and hits Orochimaru. Orochimaru screams in pain as he it blown to bit. The Kage's of Cloud, Stone and Mist run at Kyuubi only to be ripped to shreds. The forces of sound, cloud, stone, grass and mist run at the Kyuubi. The chakra starts to leave Naruto's body his wounds healing as he yells in pain. But before the chakra completely leaves it releases a giant wave of blood red chakra around Naruto sending the enemy back. Naruto pants as he picks himself up.

"Now time to finish this" said Naruto before drawing both his Japanese long swords. Naruto releases all his chakra and gravity weights along with seals. Naruto disappears suddenly blood shoots into the air as the enemy is cut down.

"There is only one of you and over three hundred thousand of us. Ranging from Shinobi ranked Genin to Anbu captain. Low level Samurai's to masters. Civilians as well along with the supreme guards of the Daimyo" said a Jounin only to have his head sliced off.

"I think I can manage" said Naruto before he starts cutting threw the enemy trying his best to reduce his numbers.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The sixth Hokage and I will protect my village, precious people and loved ones" shouts Naruto as he starts receiving wounds. More of the enemy is cut down but it does nothing to help the blond now with his haired stained blood red completely. The blood red haired blond starts cutting down the enemy over and over receiving wounds after wounds.

"I will not let you reach Konoha. Now not ever" shouts Naruto as he forms clones to help but they two are cut down. A kunai punctures his lungs making him yell in pain. Shuriken rip threw his arms and tendons.

'_I must win'_

Naruto keeps attacking as Kyuubi heals his wounds as best as he can. But Naruto receives wounds aimed at his major arteries. Naruto jumps into the air breathing hard sheathing his blades and draws eight shuriken and throws them before doing hand signs.

'**Grand Mass Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu' shouts Naruto** the eight Shuriken become eighty thousand and rip threw tendons, cutting flesh and killing those that are not able to block. Naruto lands on the ground panting before he round hosue kicks a chunin with a chakra enforced kick. Naruto then channels his and Kyuubi's chakra into his fist and slams in into the ground and releases the chakra. The ground slips open and the enemy falls in.

Naruto draws blood and starts doing hand signs.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu Ryuu **(summoning Jutsu: Dragon)**' whispers Naruto** before he slams his palm on the ground. Naruto starts to loose consciousness from Chakra exhaustion. But Kyuubi rebuilds his storages. Naruto rises into the air standing on the form of a long black summon. The summons has two long whiskers one on each side of its face. With yellow eyes. The summon has horns on is head. With claws one each of its four feet. On its back are two giant black wings. The summon has six tails. With spikes along it. It has scales along its long form.

"Good to see you again Mangetsu (Full Moon)" said Naruto.

"Pleasure Master. Now lets show theses fools what a dragon can do" shouts Mangetsu as he takes flight and launches a fire ball at the enemy. Killing ten in one shot. Mangetsu flies threw the skies launching fire ball after fire ball. Mangetsu lands and swings his tail sending the enemy flying before stomping on some more. Mangetsu eats the enemy as well. Filling up his belly. The dragon breaths in before releasing a long stream of flames. Burning the ground and anyone in its path. The dragon sweeps more into the air and impales others with its spikes. The dragon roars and launches fire ball after fire ball again and again.

"Master Im running out of chakra. I only have enough for one last attack" shouts Mangetsu. Naruto nods before he starts doing some hand signs. Mangetsu breaths in.

'**Katon: Ultimate techniques: Demonic Fire Stream Jutsu' shouts Naruto** before breathing in. Naruto launches a giant stream of purple flames while Mangetsu launches a giant stream of black flames. The two Jutsu's engulf each other and wipe out over a thousand of the enemy. Mangetsu goes up in smoke and Naruto lands on the ground panting. The enemy stab Naruto with shuriken and Kunai along with their other weapons. The blond jumps back and curses. Before doing eighty quick hand signs.

'**Raiton: Deadly Lightning Strike' shouts Naruto** lightning engulfs both his arms before he holds them out and releases the lightning it flies at the enemy and starts to burn them. The lightning kills over a thousand of the enemy by its self. But the lightning also burns Naruto's arms turning them black. Naruto curses.

"I must use that double edged sword technique of mine but first Im going to show them the final stage of the Rasengan" said Naruto

The blond leaps into the air. Naruto raises both hands after landing on a branch. Naruto forms a Rasengan as big as Gamabunta.

"**Chou Oodama Rasengan ****Daibakuha Bomb **(Ultra-big ball Spiraling Sphere great exploding bomb)**' shouts Naruto** as he channels Kyuubi's chakra into the giant Rasengan increasing its size even more. But the ball starts to shrink as Naruto looses control.

"I must throw it now" Naruto tosses the ball to the ground. It starts to crush the enemy killing them by pure chakra before exploding sending chakra waves everywhere that rips everyone apart. He manages to bring them down to one hundred and eighty six thousand. Naruto smirks as Kyuubi restores his reserves. He then starts running around the army doing a quick stream of hands. Naruto doing the best he can to keep standing as Shuriken rip threw his shirt and cape turning them to rags. His blood along the ground. After ten minutes he has done over five hundred before stopping at five hundred and thirty. Naruto curses with pain after finishing.

"Time to finish this once and for all" shouts Naruto.

'**Raiton: Grim Lightning Phoenix Jutsu' screams Naruto** suddenly lightning engulfs him fully. The lightning hits the ground and sends electricity threw the ground. The lightning forms into a phoenix before it expand and flies into the air before diving into the ground. The phoenix explodes sending a giant wave of electricity threw out the area. The electricity shocks every single person within the army. The Electricity being of such high voltage kills everyone is touches. The enemy tries to escape but its useless the Jutsu catches them as hundreds of smaller lightning Phoenix's appear and start to kill the enemy.

"It's u-u-useless. N-no o-one c-c-can e-escape t-this J-Jutsu. I-its r-range is u-unlimited" said Naruto weakly as he to is shocked by the electricity but not as strongly but it still causes him great pain. As the enemy is killed off a rift opens under neath Naruto and sucks him in. As the darkness consumes Naruto the last thing he sees is himself falling to the ground. As he comes to the darkness he feels great pain in his body and the dark figure of an eleven year old girl.

* * *

When the Konoha shinobi arrive on the scene of the massacre of the army. Hinata and Neji search for Naruto. Hinata gasps in pain as she collapses onto the ground crying. Her father comforts her.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The Sixth Hokage of Konoha. Student of Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Copy cat Ninja Kakashi Hatake" said Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura cries in his arms. Sasuke lets a few tears flow down his face as he thanks his friend for bringing him home two years ago. Everyone else starts to cry as well. Along with the other Shinobi there. Tsunade cries in Jiraiya's arms.

"Naruto I understand why you didn't let us help. You didn't want us to die. Naruto I was proud to have you as my student. I hope you rest in piece. My student and friend" said Jiraiya. Kakashi nods as says the same thing. Tsunade cries and cries for her now dead son.

"NARUTO" shouts Hinata in pain. Hiashi picks up his daughter and he to lets a few tears escape his eyes.

"Naruto I will keep Hinata safe for you. My to have been son-in-law" said Hiashi before everyone walks back to Konoha to prepare the funeral and to tell the village of the bad news of there dead Rokudaime Hokage. During the funeral Ino cries her eyes out in the gentle hands of Choji who comforts her. Shikimaru lets tears stream down his face. Kiba cries as well. Shino says a pray for his lost friend and Hokage. Tenten cries as well same as Lee. Kurenai cries in Asuma's hands. Anko cries in the hands of Kakashi. Naruto was a friend to her. The two always spent time with each other.

"There, there Anko-san im sure that where ever Naruto is he will look over the village" said Kakashi Anko nods as she cries her eyes out.

Gai looks at Kakashi who sighs.

"It is indeed a sad day for Konoha. We have lost another Hokage. But he died to protect his village and precious people. His loved ones" said Gai. Konohamaru cries same as Moegi and Udon. Ebisu says a silent prayer like Shino did.

"Naruto you chose me as your successor. Do not worry bro when I am old enough I will take care of the village. I promise. So don't fret the village is safe with me" said Konohamaru as he cries for his best friend, teacher and Hokage.

* * *

The end

Author: I stole the idea for **Chou Oodama Rasengan Daibakuha Bomb **(Ultra-big ball Spiraling Sphere great exploding bomb) from Dragonb all Z the Spirit bomb.

Please R & R - Read and Review - :) :) :)


	2. Hokage in Another World

Chapter 2: The Hokage in Another World

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto cracks open his eye lids. Naruto sits up in a warm hospital bed with medical tape wrapped around his chest. He still has his pants on still thank god. To his right is a bag full of Shuriken and Kunai that was in his cape and shuriken and kunai holsters. Along with those few shuriken and Kunai in him thanks to the enemy. On a rack are Naruto's torn shirt and cape. Naruto sighs as he stands up. Naruto groans with pain. His arms are completely wrapped in new medical tape. The blond walks out of the room where he hears the sound of voices.

"MORNING ICHIGO" said the first. Naruto hears the sound of someone hitting the floor.

"Is this how you welcome your own son first thing in the morning" said another voice.

"Hey stop the fighting you two fight. Just come over here and eat your breakfast." said a sweet feminie voice.

"Let them fight. Besides it means more for Me." said a fourth that sounded like a girl.

"That's not very nice Karin" said the girl known as Yuzu. Naruto walks into the room. In front of him are two girls. Both eleven. The first has brown hair wearing a dress with a head band in her hair. The other is a girl with short black hair wearing a blue cap. She wears a white t-shirt and black shorts. Naruto looks to his right. The first he sees is a boy around fifteen with spiky orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a white t-shirt with a blue tie and grey jeans. The other is in his forties. He has short black hair wearing a Hawaii shirt and black track pants with a white trench coat.

"It seems our guest is awake" said Karin as she looks at Naruto. The others look at Naruto who smiles sheepishly. When the guy that was on the floor gets up and walks over.

"You should have been for at least four months not one. Im Kurosaki Isshin" said the man.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" replies Naruto.

"This is kind of awkward but can you tell me where I am" asks Naruto.

"Karakura town Japan" said Ichigo. Naruto looks at the guy. Ichigo has a frown on his face.

"So im not in Konoha any more" mutters Naruto under his breath thinking know one heard him but he was wrong. Ichigo hears his mutter and frowns.

"Ano. Would you like something to eat" asks Karin. Naruto gives the girl a smile.

"Sure im starving"

Naruto sits down and groans in pain. Everyone stares at him but he smiles. Yuzu puts a plate in front of him. Naruto picks up some chop sticks.

"Itadakimasu" shouts Naruto before he starts to eat.

"You know when I was looking at your wounds. You had severe burns to your arms. Your arms had electricity that remained from being struck by lightning or from electrocution that kept sparking at different points of time. You had those stars and knives in you. One hit a lung it took everything I had to fix it. Not to mention that I had to get that blood out of your hair to stich up an opening at the back of your head. You had five broken ribs, a broken arm. Three broken fingers and toes to. Your Tendons had been cut as well" said Isshin as he reads from a chart.

"And to be honest I thought it would take you four months to heal you"

"I heal quickly" said Naruto with a smile. Naruto returns to his food.

'_Fox you their' asks Naruto._

"**Yeah kit. Man those guys really gave you a beating. It took me quiet awhile to heal your wounds. But with that Isshin guy helping it helped a lot. But im just glad you alive"**

'_Sounds like you care'_

"**Of course I do. You're my vessel and a friend. We've been together for eighteen years haven't we"**

'_Yeah we have Kyuubi'_

Naruto continues to eat. The others leave except Yuzu who stares at Naruto. Naruto smiles at the girl.

"So Yuzu right" asks Naruto. Yuzu nods.

"I was wondering if you mind showing me around town when im better"

"Sure" replies Yuzu before she walks off to do the dishes. Naruto sighs before he disappears into the wind. Naruto appears at a closed construction sight.

"I should summon Gamakichi and ask him to tell everyone im not dead" said Naruto. The blond casts a GenJutsu before drawing blood and doing a set of hand signs.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu toad**' whispers Narutothe blond slams his palm on the ground and rises into the air. Underneath him is a giant toad with a blue Gi.

"B-b-bro" stutters Gamakichi. Naruto smiles and waves as he leaps down in front of his friend. Naruto grunts in pain as he opens up a wound. Blood covers his bandages.

"Everyone thought you were dead" said Gamakichi.

"Well I was fighting against the enemy. I used the Raiton: Grim Phoenix. I killed them all and was sent here. Don't ask me how bro. I don't even know that. But I have a theory" said Naruto.

"My guess would be. That my chakra combined with that of Kyuubi's was so strong from when I used all nine tails that my Jutsu. Pierced open a rift threw time and space. Which sucked me in and sent me here" said Naruto. Gamakichi nods.

"Well bro I got to go and tell everyone. But before I do want me to give a message" asks the toad. Naruto nods and pulls out the summoning contracts for the dragons and foxes. Naruto then pulls out four more scrolls along with four vials of blood.

"Yeah give those contracts to Hinata; Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi want them to sign them. The first scroll is for Hinata. When she puts a bit of my blood from those vials on it will open. Then she puts more on and some more scrolls will appear. One is a message for her. The second scroll you have to but blood on as well. Hundreds of scrolls will appear. The scrolls have every Jutsu I have learned or created on them. The third is a scroll of TaiJutsu and the fourth a scroll on KenJutsu. I don't know when I'll be back but I want our son to learn his father Jutsu's same as Hinata. The others are letters for my Sensei's and some Jutsu's to. For Tsunade a list of Med, TaiJutsu and GenJutsu, Jiraiya NinJutsu and TaiJutsu also GenJutsu. For Kakashi it has NinJutsu, KenJutsu and TaiJutsu." Said Naruto before pulling out another scroll and another vial of blood.

"I may have only known Yamoto for awhile but that scroll has a letter and a list of wood element Jutsu's. Give him that scroll. To everyone else tell them that I entrust Konoha to them. Also tell everyone that they are allowed to learn Jutsu's from my scrolls but anything above S or anything forbidden" said Naruto. The blond hands Gamakichi the items. The toad nods before he disappears. Naruto sighs.

"I should summon a fox and a Dragon" said Naruto. The blond draws blood and starts doing some hand signs.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kitsune' shouts Naruto** before slamming his palm on the ground. In front of him stands a Fox that is five times taller then a human. The fox has red fur with seven tails. With yellow eyes.

"Onwa (gentle) pleasure"

"Master you alive" said Onwa with a feminie voice.

"Onwa tell the other foxes that I am alive please and my fiancée will be signing the fox contract" said Naruto. The fox nods before disappear. Naruto stats to feel weak but he ignore it and start the summoning technique again.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu Ryuu' whispers Naruto** the blond slams his palm again on the ground and summons a small one tailed dragon.

"Kadan (Flower Bed)"

"Master we thought you were dead" said Kadan another female summon.

"Kadan tell the others im fine. And my fiancée will be signing the dragon contract" said Naruto. Kadan nods and disappears. Naruto suddenly collapses from Chakra exhaustion.

"God damn. My reserves aren't at full capacity" said Naruto before using the last of his chakra to leaf Shushin back to the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

Later that night.

Ichigo walks threw the front door.

"Im home" shouts Ichigo only to be kicked in the face by his father landing face first on the floor.

"You let your guard down. Always stay alert when you enter a room. Oh and your late for dinner again" shouts Isshin with his hands on his hips laughing. Ichigo stares in him the face.

"Come on is that any way to welcome your own son. After he just risked his life to help a spirit finds peace"

"Silence. Oh so now it's the ghost's fault now is it. I suppose that is was Ghost that left your room in a mess. When are you going to show some disciple" shouts Isshin then he and Ichigo start having a punch up.

"Just because you see ghosts and I don't. Doesn't make you boss of this house hold"

In the back ground Karin and Yuzu sigh.

"Hey stop the fighting you two fight. Just come over here and eat your dinner" shouts Yuzu.

"Let' em fight. Its means more rice for me" said Karin as she holds out a bowl.

"That's not very nice Karin" replies Yuzu. Unknown to them Naruto appears next to them with out a sound.

"Are they always like this?" asks Naruto. This scares Yuzu and Karin making them jumps out of their seats.

"When did you get here" asks Karin.

"Just then"

Suddenly Isshin goes to punch Ichigo but he kicks the man in the face sending him into a wall.

"I got to tell you dad. For any normal healthy high school kid the seven o clock curfew is totally uncool" shouts Ichigo. Naruto sighs.

"Ichigo speaking of uncool you have a new one" said Karin. Behind Ichigo appears the spirit of a business man with glasses. Ichigo stares at him.

"How long have you been here? Take a hike will ya. Damn pest"

"Uh. Im so done. Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghost it's always something" said Karin.

"I think he's kind of lucky to see ghosts. I sought of sense their presence but that's all" said Yuzu.

"I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts I don't even believe in them"

"Karin I don't get how you can say something like that. I thought you could see ghosts to"

"Im in permanent denial. Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them" replies Karin. The temperature suddenly drops. As the ghost appears behind Yuzu in a fake snow storm.

"That's really cold" said the ghost a she flies past Yuzu.

"Like my dinner" said Ichigo?

"You dropped your guard again" shouts Isshin as he sweeps Ichigo off his feet and bets him in a pretzel hold. Ichigo throws him off. The two throw a punch at each other. Isshin gets Ichigo in the chin while Ichigo gets his father in the middle of his face.

"Got you (Isshin collapses onto the ground). No charge for the lesson"

"Never mind dinner im going to my room" Ichigo then leaves.

"Wait Ichigo" shouts Yuzu. Isshin stares up from his place on the floor.

"Wow you sure have a way with kid" said Karin

"Me what did I do" asks Isshin as he stands.

"Ichigo is kind of having a ruff time right now" said Yuzu.

"Yeah he's said that he's seeing more and more spirits lately then ever" said Karin.

"What. Why would he talk these things with you two? Then coming to his own dad. That doesn't make sense" said Isshin.

"Sure it does (Isshin looks at Karin). For one thing you're over forty. For another emotionally your still at a preschool level dad admit it" Isshin then hugs a poster of his dead wife.

"Oh my dear wife. Maybe it's because their hitting puberty but our daughters are being so cold to me. What did I do? What do I do?"

"Well for starters you might want to take down that poster" said Karin.

"Like I asked before. Are you guys always like this" asks Naruto after being completely forgotten. This makes the Isshin jump.

"Pretty much" said Karin.

* * *

The next night.

Naruto sighs as Isshin and Ichigo go at it once more. Naruto walks over and grabs the two of them and throws them into the ground.

"Will you two please shut up? You're really pissing me off" said Naruto with an emotionless face. His eyes are cold and dead as his stare makes the two sweats in fear. Naruto sighs as he finishes eating and heads back to his room for sleep.

Naruto opens up a closet and finds his blades. Naruto puts them by the bed and lies down. Before drifting of to sleep. It doesn't last long when he hears howling. Naruto curses as he grabs twenty Shuriken and ten Kunai along with one of his White Daito's. When Naruto appears outside. There stands Ichigo trying to break free of something and next to him is a girl in a black kimono with a katana at her waist. In front of them is a giant monster wearing an ugly white mask with giant fists and a whole in its chest. The monster goes to grab Karin but Naruto quickly does a set of hand signs.

'**Earth Style: earth dome barrier' shouts Naruto** everyone stares at him as he slams his palms on the ground. The earth rises around Karin and forms into a dome held together by Chakra. The monster start punching the dome but it receives no damage. Naruto starts panting.

"Shimata my reserves aren't full yet. _Kyuubi lend me chakra"_

The girl draws his Katana and runs at the monster. But Ichigo grabs a chair and attacks before her. Ichigo is sent into the streets. The monster goes to eat Ichigo but the girl cuts it on the hand causing it to retreat into a black hole.

"It seems this Hollow is seeking a specific soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of Reiatsu (Spirit Energy). In fact the hollow earlier was hungry for that soul to not the girls"

"But why"

"For some reason most of your Reiatsu had been hidden deep within you until now. When you needed it to save your sister. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you. The Reiatsu you have bottled up inside started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost. As a result you soul became exposed. Those two hollows today detected your soul threw that girl. And they were using her to track it down. Which means the hollows are really after you" said the girl.

"Those things want me"

Suddenly the hollow appears again.

"Its back get out of here" shouts the girl.

"No. So the vicious attacks on that poor girl. Were because of me"

"That's one way to look at it"

"So both my sisters could end up dead. And it will be my fault" asks Ichigo. Ichigo becomes angry and runs at the hollow.

"Stop" shouts the girl.

"Coward. Quit attacking others. If it's my soul you want come and get it"

"Fight me one on one you ugly bastard"

The hollow howls and goes to eat Ichigo but the girl blocks her with Katana and gets hit on the shoulder. Her blood splatters everywhere. Naruto curses as he stands and awaits the out come.

'_Kyuubi give me your chakra now' shouts Naruto._

"**Kit this is not your fight"**

Naruto curses as he stands and waits to see what happens next. The girl rips out its tooth making the hollow howl. She collapses onto her knees. Before falling onto the ground.

"Shinigami" shouts Ichigo.

"You fool. How could you have thought you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul. One soul doesn't satisfy them for long. If you don't stop interfering were all going to end up as its food" said the girl as she stands. The hollow grabs its face and howls in pain.

"Im to injured to fight now. Do you want to save your family?"

"Of course I do. If there's a way tell me how"

"It will only be temporary (She picks up her sword). But you must become a Shinigami yourself. You must take my Zanpukto (soul Slayer) and run it threw the centre of your being. So that I may pour my powers into you (The hollow howls in pain). I can't be sure if you will live. But if it doesn't work it won't matter"

The hollow starts to walk over to them.

"Then give me that blade Shinigami"

"My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki" Ichigo grabs the Zanpukto as the hollow advances.

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" the two thrust the sword into Ichigo's body. A bright light appears and covers the area. The light hits Naruto and he is surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra. The chakra puts his chakra reserves back to full capacity. The hollow goes to throw a punch but its arm is sliced off. And behind it stands Ichigo wearing a black Kimono holding a big ass sword.

"How could this have happened? I only meant to give him half of my powers some how he's nearly taken all of it" said Rukia now wearing a white kimono with blood at her shoulder.

The hollow prepares to kill Rukia but Naruto acts quickly faster then Ichigo. Naruto prepares a quick stream of hand signs.

'**Mokuton: Tree Barrier Jutsu' shouts Naruto** tree's shoot out of the ground and block the Hollows attack. Rukia and Ichigo stare at Naruto who smirks.

"It seems my chakra is back to full capacity" said Naruto as he looks at the hollow then at Ichigo.

"Ichigo take Rukia and your sisters and get out of here ill take this thing" Ichigo runs at cuts of the Hollows legs not listening to Naruto.

"Not on my life. You'll pay the price for trying to hurt my family you hollow scum. Feel the wrath of my blade" shouts Ichigo before cutting across the mask. Blood sprays everywhere as the hollow howls in pain. The hollow then turns to particles and disappears.

'_What kind of being is he I've never seen a human with spirit this strong. That's what was jamming my senses before. I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break the Kidou spell on his own. And I have never seen a Shinigami wield such a huge Zanpukto. But who is the blond. I sense an evil spirit within him. And what was that Kidou he used' mentally thinks Rukia._

Naruto smirks but suddenly he collapses into unconsciousness.

* * *

The end - Please R & R - Read and Review


	3. Dear Brother

Chapter 3: Dear Brother

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto awakes to the sound off…

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO" then someone hitting the floor. Naruto sighs as he puts on a shirt that was given to him. Naruto walks out to find Yuzu and Karin eating breakfast.

"Good Morning. I'm guessing that your father tried to jump your brother am I right"

Yuzu and Karin nod their heads 'yes'. Naruto sighs.

'_I could always sleep in peace before I came here' thinks the blond._

"You know it's a miracle a truck runs into our house and none of us even get a scratch" yells Isshin ten minutes later. Naruto sighs

"What's more miraculous is that none of us even woke up when it happened" said Karin. Ichigo stares like a stunned mullet.

'_Know one remember. They all think that a truck did this. Must have been that Shinigami" thinks the orange haired boy._

"Ichigo they had their memory erased" said Naruto from the side.

"Come on Ichigo you better eat breakfast or you'll be late" said Yuzu. Ichigo nods before he walks in to eat.

'_So he remembers'_

Ichigo arrives at his schools. But he doesn't know that Naruto followed.

'_Hm. I doubt she left" thinks Naruto._

In Ichigo's class a girl walks up behind him.

"Your Ichigo right" she asks. Ichigo turns around.

"That's right…" answers Ichigo. He then gives of a paled expression. There in front of him is the Shinigami from last night. Naruto sighs from under his GenJutsu.

"What its you" shouts Ichigo.

"You two know each other" asks a boy/man.

"Of course not. We've never met before. Isn't that right Ichigo"

"Rukia is a brand new transfer" said a boy behind Ichigo.

"Dude nice to meet you" said another.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Rukia. She turns her hand and on it is the words 'make a scene and you are so dead'. On the roof of the school both Ichigo and Rukia stand minutes later.

"Okay you freaky nut job. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"How scary you big brute. Jeepers your not going to hurt me are you" asks Rukia with a sweet voice.

"First of all you can knock it off with the good to shoes act"

"I think it's pretty good considering I learnt it over night"

"Alright forget it. Just tell me what you're doing here any way. Weren't you suppose to your soul society or what ever it was" shouts/asks Ichigo.

"I can't. Only Shinigami can go back to the soul society. I haven't the power to return any more"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe she means that only Shinigami can enter soul society. And that when she gave you her powers. She transferred all them to you. Making her a normal soul. And without those powers she remains here. Since you have them Ichigo" said Naruto as he appears to their left. The two jump out of their skins from his appearance.

"Yes that's correct and now thanks to you im stuck in this Gigai form"

"What do you mean Gigai" asks Ichigo.

"It's a temporary body. That serves as a vessel in an emergency. When a Shinigami is drastically weakened. They reside inside of a Gigai until their powers return.

"Now I get it. That's why the others were able to see you before right"

"Precisely. And so until all of my powers have returned its up to you Ichigo to preform the duties of a Shinigami. (Ichigo starts giving a confused look). That's only natural you posses the strength of a Shinigami. You do not have the right to refuse your call" said Rukia.

"No way" shouts Ichigo with his arms crossed.

"Guess what he just refused" said Naruto.

"What" asks Rukia?

"My monster fighting days are over that was a one time deal. And it was to save my family not a complete stranger" said Ichigo only to be pummelled into the ground by Naruto.

"Idiot. You are scum Ichigo. Not wanting to protect the living and the dead from those things. I should crush you now" said Naruto. The blond releases a great amount of killer intent that is felt by the entire school. He releases his chakra that causes everyone to drop to the ground panting and sweating. Naruto stops and glares at Ichigo. Rukia smirks and pulls out a red glove before she rips out Ichigo's soul. Ichigo appears in a black Kimono with his zanpukto on his back.

"Crap what happened to my body. What in the world did you do to me" asks Ichigo?

"Follow me" said Rukia. The two boys follow Rukia to a play ground.

"What are we doing here?"

"We have orders. It seems the soul of a boy is most likely to come under attack soon"

Suddenly everything is blown away. As the soul of a young boy comes running from the playground. Screaming as a spider like hollow attacks him.

"Help me"

Ichigo prepares to go help but Rukia shouts to him.

"Hold on"

"What is it?"

"Just where are you going. That boys a stranger isn't he"

"So what I just can't stand by and let this happen. You expect me to watch him die"

"Don't be such a fool. In the eyes of a Shinigami all the spirits of this world are equal. Getting involved just because spirits are near by or they need help. Isn't how it works." The hollow continues to chase the child,

Ichigo turns but Rukia shouts again "Leave him be. If you intend to help this child. Then commend yourself to saving every spirit. You must be willing to go to any length. Even to sacrifice your own life" The hollow keeps casing the poor child's soul. The boy trips. The hollow raises its arm and prepares to strike. Ichigo grabs his Zanpukto and cuts of its arm before cutting of another. The hollow falls onto its back. While the child cries.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Like hell I have. I haven't decided to do squat. I saved this kid because I wanted to. What about you"

"Me" asks Rukia.

"I seem to remember you putting your life on the line to save me last night. Tell me were you really thinking about your duty when you rushed in to save me. Of course not that's the last thing on your mind when you save someone. (The hollow stands and starts to walk over to Ichigo whose back is turned). At the very least I choose to be different" shouts Ichigo as he stabs the hollow in the mask killing it. But then Rukia's cell goes off as twenty more spider hollows appear. Ichigo curses as he prepares to defend the boy.

"Ichigo let me handle this" said Naruto as he cracks his knuckles.

"What can you do your only human" shouts Rukia.

"I may be human but in my world. My world is ruled by Ninja. Which I was the strongest of. I was the Sixth Hokage the leader of my village. I have killed an army of over three hundred thousand men to protect my village and loved ones" said Naruto as he starts doing hand signs.

"And I hate to see people hurt" said Naruto.

'**Raiton: Deadly Lightning Strike' shouts Naruto** lightning hits both his arms a she sends it flying at all twenty hollows. The lightning hits their masks killing them and burning them. Rukia and Ichigo stare in shock before Ichigo walks over to the child.

"You okay" Ichigo asks to the child's soul. The child yells in fright and crawls back. Ichigo kneels down to eye level.

"Kid if you don't want to go threw that again. You better hurry up and pass on already" said Ichigo before hitting him with the butt of his sword. A seal appears and a bright light starts to shines. The kid starts to sink into the ground before disappearing. And in his place is a black butterfly.

"You did that quite beautifully"

"Im gone" said Ichigo before walking off. Naruto sighs at the orange haired high school student.

* * *

Later that Night

A soul of a man with black hair is watching a girl with long orange hair from Ichigo's class when two hollows grab him and disappear.

The three appear in another world as another hollow appears.

"**Are you lost little soul? Let's devour him" the hollow said.** The man starts running but the three hollows catch up to him and start to eat him but they suddenly leave and the souls tarts to transform. The soul becomes a hollow with a snake like tail. A white substance starts to cover his mask forming into the mask of a hollow. The new hollow howls with its blood red eyes.

* * *

The next day.

Ichigo and Rukia start arguing for some reason. Naruto starts to become ticked off.

"Will you two please shut up" shouts Naruto when the screeching of a car is heard. The three head towards the sound and find the girl with orange hair. Wearing a blue top and a long yellow skirt with flowers on it. As a car drives off.

"Hey Orihime" shouts Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo"

"Did you just get hit by that car" asks Naruto.

"Oh maybe"

"What do you mean maybe. Are you going to be okay" asks Ichigo. Naruto looks over her then at her leg. And there is a strange black mark. That looks like a giant fingers tried to grab her. Orihime stands quickly with a smile.

"Yep. Just a little bump on my head. Don't worry im fine I swear"

"You sure you're okay. Where'd that car go that hit ya?"

"It drove away" replies Orihime pointing in the cars direction.

"ORIHIME" shouts Ichigo.

"Oh sorry" said Orihime Naruto puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You don't have to apologize. Its not like it was your fault" said Naruto with a smile. Orihime then looks at Rukia.

"You're Rukia"

"Yes and who are you"

"She's in the same class as you. Her names Orihime. So get your head out of your butt"

"Not very originally Ichigo. I would have said get your head out of the clouds instead of your butt"

"Oh of course Orihime. How are you" said Rukia while doing a curtsy.

"Oh im great thank you" replies Orihime curtsying as well.

"Well now it appears you've been shopping" said Rukia.

"Oh that's right" said Orihime as she grabs her groceries. Orihime starts talking but Naruto tunes her out.

"How did you get that bruise" asks Rukia.

"What bruise? Oh I guess that happened just now. When that car hit me" said Orihime.

"Jeez did it hurt" asks Ichigo.

"A little bit but im better' said Orihime. While Rukia eyes the bruise. Naruto smiles.

"By the way I haven't introduced my self how rude of me. And im meant to be a gentleman. The names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" said Naruto as he grabs her hand and kisses it. Orihime blushes at this.

"Im Orihime Inoue" said Orihime before saying goodbye and walking off but Naruto stops her.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Um know thank you im fine" said Orihime before she runs off.

"She wasn't hit by a car" said Naruto "But a hollow".

When the sunsets the three walk back. Naruto tunes Ichigo and Rukia's conversation that the two have about Orihime. Rukia leaves and Naruto walks over.

"So Ichigo the big question is where'd the hollow go that attacked Orihime and why"

Ichigo stares at him but shrugs it off. When they arrive home Naruto looks at Ichigo.

"Ichigo we need to talk in private"

The two walk up to Ichigo's room. Naruto sits on the bed and sighs.

"Ichigo you realise that it's your job to protect the living and the dead. That means you must protect Orihime if a hollow is targeting her" said Naruto when the door opens.

"Ichigo you haven't seen my pyjamas have you" asks Yuzu.

"Knock before you come in here"

"Sorry I asked. You've been so mean since you started high school" said Yuzu.

"Have not. And I don't know where your pyjamas are"

"That is so odd. One of my dresses have gone missing to"

"Why do you feel the need to ask me about every little thing. Do I look like I care" asks Ichigo.

"Okay good night" said Yuzu then leaves. Naruto rolls his eyes before bursting out laughing.

"Why are you laughing" asks Ichigo.

"It must be nice having siblings" said Naruto. Suddenly a ringing sound comes fro inside Ichigo's room.

"What the"

Suddenly the door to his closet opens and theirs Rukia wearing a set of Pyjamas.

"Hey Ichigo"

"What the heck. What are you doing in there? (Rukia jumps out). Are those my sisters Pj's you got on"

"Ill explains later. We got orders"

"Orders"

"Were not alone" said Rukia before she rips out Ichigo's soul. Just as a red hand goes to grab him. And a hollow appears a second later with a tail instead of legs. The same hollow that was the soul spying on Orihime. The hollow howls.

"What are you doing? Do something" shouts Rukia. Ichigo draws his zanpukto and charges the hollow. He swings his sword but the hollow dodges and bats Ichigo away with its tail. Ichigo slams into a wall. The hollow goes to attack but Ichigo dodges and cuts it along the arms.

"Ichigo you need to focus and stop swinging your sword around" said Naruto.

"Who cares as long as I kill it" said Ichigo as he swings his zanpukto and gets in on the mask.

"To shallow" shouts Rukia. The hollow grabs the Zanpukto. Ichigo rips out his zanpukto causing a part of the mask to break revealing the face of the soul. The hollow yells in pain as it disappears.

"Its getting away lets go" said Rukia before running off but she stops "Ichigo what's the matter"

"Something's not right"

"What"

"I got a look at that things face. (Ichigo faces Rukia). And it was Orihime's dead brother"

"Are you certain" Ichigo nods.

"Heres a word of advice. When attacking hollows come from behind and cleave their heads with one blow. Don't forget its basic theory for any Shinigami"

"Why what do you mean"

"It will keep injuries to a minimum. And with any luck it will keep you from learning the hollows identity"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean their identity?"

"What she means Ichigo is that all hollows use to be a soul. And that souls became a hollow" said Naruto.

"If he's after Orihime then he might attack her again. Im leaving" said Naruto before he starts to follow Orihime's scent.

Meanwhile at another part of town

One Orihime is talking to her best friend Tatsuki Arisawa. The two girls talk and talk when a pink bear on a shelf falls off with a cut on its ear.

Orihime picks up the bear when stomping is heard. The two girls look around. When Orihime falls to the ground. Suddenly Tatsuki sent flying across the room bleeding.

"What why am I bleeding" asks the girl. Suddenly she is sent flying across the room.

"Something's here but I don't see anything" said Tatsuki. Suddenly she is sent onto ground. She starts panicking. "What's happening. Who's their?"

Sora in his hollow form is above Tatsuki. Across the room sits Orihime with a chain connected to her chest. She shakes in fear.

'_What's going on? What is that thing? That monster and what is it doing to Tatsuki"_

She looks across the room and finds her body on the ground. _'What's that?'_

"That's me but how"

Suddenly the hollow presses it arm on Tatsuki's neck preparing to strangle her. But the hollow is sent flying across the room by Naruto.

"Scum you dare attack a defenceless woman. I won't stand for that" said a very angry Naruto as Kyuubi's chakra starts to form. The hollow howls as Orihime stares only to be thrown into a wall by the hollow.

"Even if you are a hollow. You dare to attack your sister. You scum. I promise **I'll kill you" shouts Naruto** his eyes turn a bloodlust full blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. His teeth turn to fangs; His nails grow to become claws. Naruto growls as the Kyuubi's chakra takes the form of a one tail fox.

"**Normally I would never need Kyuubi's chakra for this kind of battle. But you sicken me so much that I want to end your life quickly. Sora Inoue" shouts Naruto** as he disappears from sight. Next thing the hollow is sent flying again with a deep whole in its shoulder.

"Who are you" asks Orihime.

"**That makes me sad Orihime that you don't remember my voice"**

"Who are you and how do you know my name"

"**This makes me so sad Orihime. Have you forgotten my voice after all these years? **(The hollow crawls up to Orihime). **It's me can't you tell"**

"What are you talking about?"

"**It makes me sad Orihime. Very, very sad" shouts Sora** as he prepares to attack her. But Naruto blocks his attack with a sword made of fire.

"**Leave her alone Hollow and fight me" shouts** the Kyuubified Naruto as he runs forward. But Sora knocks him back. But the hollow retreats just as Ichigo and Rukia appear. The chakra leaves Naruto and he returns to normal.

"That bastard left"

"Damn Tatsuki you got caught up in this thing" mutter Ichigo. Naruto walks over and performs some hand signs

'**Demonic healing Jutsu' whispers Naruto** he bends over as purple chakra surrounds his hands. And he starts to heal Tatsuki. But his arms start to burn as he does. He stops when he's finished and the medical tape around his arms is nothing but rags. Orihime stares in shock at his black arms.

"Thanks Ichigo for saving us from that thing. But where did you come from"

"Hold on a minute how in the world can you see me" ask Ichigo.

"Why shouldn't I" ask Orihime then Ichigo sees the chain.

"Like Rukia said before Ichigo know ordinary beings can see you. Only other spirits can" said Naruto as he walks over. Then he pulls out more tape and rewraps his arms.

"Curse these arms. I regret every using that Jutsu twice. Especially when I just used the demonic healing that also burns my arms"

"Then she's"

"**That's right. She's a spirit being now. In other words Orihime is dead" said Sora **as he appears again. Naruto curses as he draws his white Daito's. Ichigo runs forward but the hollow dodges and grabs the chain. And pulls Orihime with him.

"**Stay back…" said the hollow** Ichigo goes to attack but the Hollow hits him with its tail. Ichigo hits the ground hard. Rukia runs over.

"Ichigo, Ichigo"

Orihime starts to struggle against the hollow.

"**Orihime. Have you forgotten me" asks Sora.**

Orihime looks into hits eyes.

"Sora. Is that you" ask Orihime.

"Ichigo come one get up" said Naruto a she appears next to him. Ichigo starts to rise.

"This is not going to be easy" said Naruto.

"Ichigo your okay" said Rukia.

"Ichigo I have a plan. You distract him and ill hit him with a Rasengan" said Naruto before forming a perfect Rasengan.

"Listen Ichigo that hollow may have been her brother once. But he's nothing but a monster now. It has know heart so you must put away all your feelings and destroy it".

"I understand Rukia. Naruto you distract him. Because I want to kill him" said Ichigo. Naruto nods before he runs back to Orihime's house.

Mean while with Orihime.

"Are you really Sora my Brother?"

"**Yes Orihime. It's me"**

"Your lying my brother was gentle. He would never do these things"

"**I was so lonely. You were beginning to forget about me sister. More and More each day. After I died you prayed for me every day. I watched you. It was your prays and thoughts that gave me peace. It relieved me of my loneliness. But after a year had gone by and things changed. You became friends with that **_**Girl**_**. And then I saw you began to pray for me less and less. Then when you entered high school you stopped praying for me completely. That is why I was so lonely"**

"Sora you don't understand"

Sora grabs his sister's shoulders.

"**Just listen to me Orihime. If you still even have a shred of love for me you will not betray me again. Do exactly as I say. I will deal with them it won't take long. I shall devourer this Shinigami and human. And put an end to this"**

"Wait no. Ichigo and Naruto don't have anything to do with this. Leave them alone. It's not right for you to hurt them just because…" shouts Orihime.

"**Shut up Orihime. Don't tell me what's right when it's your fault I've become this monster. **(The hollow grabs Orihime and starts squeezing her making her scream)**. I shall deal with you first you've abandoned me. You left me for Ichigo and that girl" shouts Sora** he opens his mouth and prepares to eat Orihime. But Naruto plunges a Rasengan into his shoulder and rips it to shreds. He drops Orihime who starts coughing and gasping for air. Sora howls with pain as Ichigo digs his Zanpukto into his tail. Sora goes to grab Orihime but Naruto cuts of his hands. As Ichigo cuts of half his tail.

"Ichigo grab Tatsuki and Orihime. Then run" said Naruto as he preforms some hand signs. "NOW"

Ichigo nods he picks up the two girls and starts running.

"I'm going to kill you know" shouts Naruto.

"**Katon: Fire Serpant Jutsu" shouts Naruto. **The blond becomes surrounded in flames as it turns into a giant snake and hits Sora in the chest and starts burning him alive. Sora howls in pain as Naruto rushes forward with a Rasengan. But this Rasengan has a fire tornado inside.

'**Katon: Rasengan Tornado' shouts Naruto** he plunges the attack into Sora's whole. The Rasengan explodes into a giant flaming tornado. Sora screams as he flies outside. Naruto then collapses. Naruto pants as he walks out side. To finish the job. Sora starts to cry as half his mask is ripped off.

"**Orihime **im **sorry. **I'm **sorry **for **attacking **you" said Sora.

"Big brother" said Orihime as she hugs him.

"It was you that saved me from being hit by that car yesterday. It was you who grabbed my leg in time" said Orihime.

"That explains it" said Rukia.

"It does doesn't it.

"**Orihime **im **sorry"**

"No im sorry brother. But along time ago I discovered that I shouldn't always depend on you" said Orihime.

'**Orihime** thank **you" said Sora** suddenly his mask completely breaks and he turns back into a human soul.

"Brother remember that argument we had the day you died. It was about these hair pins you gave me"

"I remember my sister"

"Im sorry I said those things I did. Im sorry that didn't say have a nice day. But I say it now. Brother have a good day" said Orihime.

"Now my soul can rest in piece sister. I thank you" said Sora before he disappears.

"That was kind of chatty wasn't it" asks Naruto before he vanishes in a swirl of black flames. Orihime gives a smile. Before she cries in Ichigo's arms.

The next day at School on the roof.

"No way"

"Really" said Orihime.

"What happened was a sumo wrestler with a gun. Blasted a whole into my room last night"

"Ha please. Orihime if you're going to make up stories then please be realistic. Like maybe a pro wrestling much fell out of the ring" said a girl.

"She got you" said another girl.

The girls continue to talk about this. While over near the edge Ichigo looks at Rukia.

"So that's what you did yesterday ha"

"Hmm. Memory replacement. I whipped out her memoires of tonight's advents and gave her a new one. And like I said last night. Unfortunately their's know idea what her memory will be replaced with. So like I said yesterday we will find out what she thinks happened"

"You used the same thing on my family the other night didn't you?"

"Yep" replies Rukia.

"So what do I do while you guys are at school" asks Naruto as he pops out from know where scaring the two.

"Would you stop doing that" shouts Ichigo.

"What im sneaky, sneaky. Very sneaky, sneaky" said Naruto with a grin before he disappears and appears next to Orihime.

"Yo" said Naruto scaring the shit out of them. Before appearing behind Ichigo.

"Like I said im sneaky very sneaky" said Naruto "After all I am a Ninja and I very good one at that must I remind you"

"Yeah, yeah but could you please refrain from scaring my class mates"

"Why its fun"

"I've decided to help those in need. I may not be use to it yet. But I will help those strangers in need" said Ichigo. Naruto smiles before disappearing in a swirl of flames. Next thing a scream is heard from the ground as girls jump into the air. As Naruto appears next to them. Naruto laughs as he appears next to Rukia.

"You know I'm actually taking a job here as a PDHPE teacher" said Naruto with a grin.

"I can't wait to scare I mean teach my pupils" said Naruto with a sadistic grin. Ichigo sighs while Rukia giggles.

* * *

The end - Please R & R - Read and Review

Author: i know chatty with the end of the brother thing.


	4. Curse Of The Cockatiel

Chapter 4: Curse of the Cockatiel

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

"A cockatiel that's cursed" asks Sheigo

"Yep everyone that has owned this bird have gotten into terrible situations and died"

"Wow are you serious. That's not a good sign. Why don't you dump him or let him go"

"No way that would be to cruel"

"So what do you say Chad want to take him. Isn't he cute" the two look at the boy/man.

"Knock it off you know Chad has a weakness for cute thing" said Sheigo suddenly a beam falls upon them. But the boy/man known as Sado 'Chad' Yasutora stops the beam with his back. The two gasps in shock.

"C-Chad are you alright buddy" asks Sheigo.

"Yeah I think im okay" said Chad when blood starts to drip down his face.

"Your okay then how come you're bleeding bro" asks the other guy.

"Thank you so much for saving me. (Chad looks down). Hello there my name is Yuuichi Shibata. So what's your name mister" said the Cockatiel

"It just talked like a normal person"

"I'd really like to know your name mister" said Yuuichi.

"Sado Yasutora im fifteen years old"

"Check it out Chad interested in the bird."

* * *

The next day.

"Jeez there's not even a trace of that burn left. It's nearly healed in just one day"

"Don't be so surprised Ichigo. I got the best grades in my Kidou class and I have a talent for it. Healing your wound was easy" said Rukia.

"Grades. So you mean there's a school for Shinigami" ask Ichigo.

"Of course stupid. There would have to be" said Naruto as he appears next to Rukia. Drinking a very strong bottle of Sake.

"Tell me any way. How do I drink form this thing" asks Rukia holding out a popper.

"You have to poke the straw threw the hole" said Naruto as he does it for her.

"Thank you"

"So Naruto we have your class next. What will be doing" asks Ichigo.

"Oh you'll see. My student" said Naruto with a sadistic grin while drinking his Sake.

"Sadistic bastard" mutters Ichigo.

"So you're together again hey" said a voice by the name of Mizuiro "You two seem to be awfully chummy"

"Mizuiro shut up" said Ichigo. Naruto stares at the new comer while pulling out another bottle of Sake.

"Does it really look like were chummy"

"Maybe. To be honest you two do seem to be pretty close but people are going to talk. And if they talk enough everyone will think you're an item"

"If I cared what people think I would have died my hair black long ago" said Ichigo.

"Yeah that's true" said Mizuiro.

"Hi their how you doing"

"Why hi there you're Mizuiro"

"That's me. I guess we haven't been properly introduced. Im Mizuiro Kojima and I like…" begins Mizuiro but Ichigo interrupts him.

"Hey Ichigo that's not cool"

"Watch it he may look like a dork. But he's a real player seriously"

"Cut it out you permanently damage my reputation. Besides Ichigo you know older woman are really more my style"

"Like I said Rukia watch this one" (Remember Rukia has lived ten of his life times)

"Ha"

Rukia smiles at him.

"Ah just forget it"

"What's this Rukia Kuchiki the hot transfer student? It here with you guys and who's this" asks Keigo as he points at Naruto who continue to drink his sake. Naruto stops drinking and stares at Keigo.

"Im your new PDHPE and sport teacher and if I was you boy I would put that finger away. Before I make you run fifty laps around the school" said Naruto glaring at Keigo who backs off.

"H-how did that happen" asks Keigo as he looks straight at Rukia then Ichigo,

"Ichigo's the one who brought her here" said Mizuiro.

"What I did not" protests Ichigo,

"Ichigo what a guy. Good job" said Keigo with tears. Naruto sighs as he prepares to walk off while drinking a third bottle of Sake.

"Greetings im Keigo Asano. Welcome lovely lady to this garden of manliness" said Keigo with tears.

"Ah hello"

Naruto sighs "Lets party. Right now" shouts Keigo"

"Some party noodles, juice and under age drinking" said Mizuiro.

"Shut up it's the feeling that counts. So Rukia if you find yourself needing anything. You just call on me. Because im here for you. Because your wish is my command" said Keigo before bumping into Chad who is all bandages up.

"So Chad what's with the bandages?" asks Ichigo.

"Whoa you got hurt how" said Keigo. "What happened to you?"

"I had amiss hap a steel beam fell on my head" replies Chad.

"Ah steel beam for real"

"My hand got hurt when a motorcycle ran into me. The rider that hit me got banged up pretty bad. The force of the collision knocked him out so I picked the guy up and took him to the hospital." Replies Chad.

"Well know wonder you were late to school" said Keigo.

"The only thing I wonder about is what exactly is your body made of" asks Ichigo. Chad sits a bird cage down holding the cockatiel.

"So hey where did you get the bird' asks Keigo.

"My name is Yuuichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you" said the cockatiel "What's your name"

Rukia and Ichigo stare at the bird. Naruto drinks his sake but is very suspicious about this bird.

"Wow amazing the way this bird can talk is astounding. My name is Keigo Asano"

"So Chad where did you get this bird" asks Ichigo as Naruto walks back.

"Someone (ten second pauses) gave him to me"

"Hold it" shouts Keigo

"There you go again getting lazy and cutting your story short. Come one that's a bad habit you have Chad" shouts Keigo as Chad sits down. The boy/man looks at Naruto who smiles after taking a sip of sake.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze im eighteen years old pleasure" said Naruto with a smile before he continues to drink his sake.

"If you eighteen aren't you to old to be here" asks Keigo as he points at Naruto. Naruto finishes his third bottle and pulls out a forth.

"Like I said before fool. Im the new PDHPE and sport teacher and now put that finger away before I make you run a hundred laps around school and two around town" said Naruto with a little killing intent. Everyone could have sworn his eyes changed to blood red with black cat like slits. Naruto continues to drink while they talk. After ten minutes of listening and drink six more bottle's of sake along with smoking two cigarettes everyone stares at him.

"Dude how many bottles have to you had" asks Keigo.

"Im on my tenth"

"And you're not even drunk yet"

"Nope"

"Are you sure you're not addicted"

"It's not possible for me to get drunk and addicted to alcohol. It runs in the family" said Naruto before smoking his cigar.

"Dude how come your smoking. It's bad for your health"

"Because it relieves stress _'plus with Kyuubi it doesn't have an effect on my health at all_"

Naruto drinks another bottle of sake before pulling out number twelve. Naruto then tunes them out and walks off to get ready for his lesson. After break students start rolling in for there sport lesson. When they arrive there is know teacher. Naruto appears behind them with a grin drinking a bottle of sake. Naruto puts the empty bottle away then smirks.

"YO" shouts Naruto scaring the shit out of all his students except Rukia, Chad and Ichigo.

"WHAT THE HELL" shouts half the class?

"SHUT UP" shouts Naruto. Everyone becomes quiet. Naruto pulls out number thirteen and starts drinking.

"Now today's lesson we will be playing a game of tag. Where its like hide and go seek but when you find someone you must force them into submission. It's called Ninja. Now get into six teams of five. Since there are only twenty nine of you. I'll be on one team. But when you defeat the opposing team you must steal their scroll. Three will have a heaven scroll and three will have an earth scroll. Everyone get into your groups to pass you must have one of each" said Naruto. Everyone starts getting into groups. The group of four consist of Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad and Ichigo. Naruto walks over drinking his bottle of sake.

'_What a weird teacher. He's drinking in the middle of the day' thinks Tatsuki_.

"Seems im with you guys" said Naruto. Before pulling out six scrolls. Three white and three black. Naruto then pulls out a hat and puts the six scrolls in and calls six names. The six then take out a scroll each and hides it before heading back to their groups. Out of the entire lesson only Ichigo's team managed to get a scroll while the other four group were just lazy

"Okay before I dismiss you here are my seven rules. Rule 1: no slacking off. Rule 2: No back chatting. Rule 3: I catch you slacking off or you back chat to me you will run laps around the school wearing weights. Rule 4: you do what I tell you to without question. Rule 5: you piss me of and you run laps with weights. Rule 6: No cheating. And Rule seven which isn't really a rule. Those that don't obey the mission are trash. But those that abandon their comrades are worse then trash. Now you may leave" said Naruto. Everyone cheers as they leave. Naruto sighs as he takes a sip of sake.

"Are you sure your not addicted" asks Ichigo.

"Like I said before its impossible" Ichigo prepares to lave but Naruto stops him.

"Oh Ichigo starting tomorrow I think I shall properly train you how to use your Zanpukto. Swords are not made for just swinging you know. And so you shall not be going to school tomorrow" said Naruto. Ichigo pauses showing that he's thinking. When he goes to answer Naruto is already gone. The orange haired teenager sighs,

* * *

Later that Night.

Naruto and Ichigo arrive at the Kurosaki residence after talking about his training schedule.

"Im home" shouts Ichigo.

"Move you guys your in the way" shouts Karin as she runs past wearing a nurses outfit.

"Where's the fire Karin"

"Welcome home Ichigo" said Yuzu

"So what's got you both so worked up" asks Ichigo.

"An accident there was a big car wreck down at the corner" replies Yuzu.

"A big car wreck" suddenly Ichigo hears his dad on the phone.

"I just told you we can't treat them all here were small clinic. Tell your boss this is a request from Isshin Kurosaki. He'll find me some hospital beds that are open. Know problem. Just do it"

"Hey dad"

"Damn stupid idiots" shouts Isshin.

"So is there any thing I can do"

"No. Just assume the fetal position and stay out of the way"

"Kurosaki-san" said Naruto while taking a sip of sake.

"What now"

"I may not look it but I was taught by the best medics in my country. And im an expert in medicinal herbs" said Naruto.

"Dad we got this one last patient that needs treatment" said Yuzu. Ichigo looks over to them and finds Karin and Yuzu struggling to hold Chad.

Naruto walks over and picks the boy/man with one hand.

"Tell me where to put him and ill do the job. But I'll need to do it by myself" said Naruto.

"Fine" said Isshin. Meanwhile Karin stares at the cockatiel. Naruto lays Chad on a hospital bed.

"Chad what im about to do. Please do not tell any one else" said Naruto. Chad nods as Naruto starts doing hand signs.

'**Demonic Healing Jutsu' said Naruto** before purple chakra surrounds his hands and he starts to heal Chad's wounds. The chakra burns away his bandages causing his arms to turn blacker and start to burn his skin away. Naruto groans in pain as he continues to heal the boy/man. Once he's finishes healing two broken ribs, three cracked ribs and a popped shoulder. Naruto turns him on his back and there is a purple foot print from a Hollow that was burnt into place. Naruto curses.

"Chad this will be pain full"

'**Demonic Healing Resurrection Jutsu' whispers the blond** black chakra surrounds both his hands. He holds them above the foot print and starts healing it. Naruto gasps with pain as he opens up old wounds. Chad flinches from the pain in his back. Once he's done the blond Hokage collapses onto the ground gasping for air. His arms a dark black with a mix of purple you can see his bones. Blood starts to cover his arms. His bandages are completely gone. His hands are the same colour to with skin burnt away. Chad stares at Naruto as Ichigo and Isshin walk in.

"Damn it he completely opened up his wounds. Not to mention he made them worse" said Isshin as he starts working on Naruto's arms.

"Dad look at this all his wounds are completely healed" said Yuzu in amazement.

"What ever he did it was pretty good. But he ended up opening his own wounds. And his arms are a lot worse. He has bad third degree burns so bad that you can actually see his bones" said Isshin as he wraps new medical tape around the blond's arms.

Naruto awakes in a hospital bed cursing about his wounds. Naruto moves his arms but screams in great pain.

"This p-p-pain in m-m-my a-a-a-arms. N-now I know how Orochimaru felt. AHAHAHAH" said Naruto. Naruto slowly stands. His arms wrapped in five layers of bandages.

Naruto looks across the room at Chad who is awake looking at the cockatiel. Chad looks at him. The Rokudaime Hokage smiles.

"How are your arms" asks Chad.

"There fine. My arms were already like this around a month ago. But I've only made them worse by using those healing techniques I used. I used two on you and one on Tatsuki. Their good but dangerous to the user" said Naruto as he opens the door grunting with pain. Naruto walks out of the room and into Ichigo's room who is talking with Rukia.

"Should you really be walking. Shouldn't you still be in bed" asks Ichigo

"Im fine. Its just the Kyuubi's having problems healing my arms. I must stop using dangerous Jutsu's also as an added bonus" said Naruto as he sits on the bed.

"I could have used other Jutsu's but there not as strong as those two I used on Chad. Even if they damage my arms. That's why there forbidden. I'd heal my own arms but I don't have the right herbs" said Naruto. He goes to walk out but stops.

"Oh Ichigo, Rukia I believe a hollow caused that car wreck"

"What do you mean" asks Ichigo.

"Easy on Chad's back. There was a foot print that was burnt into his skin" answers Naruto.

"So that's what I felt" said Ichigo.

"Yes you sensed evil from that burn" said Naruto as he looks out the window.

"But that bird is different. Its soul is not evil at all"

"But the reason why Chad was injured today I would have to say the same hollow attacked him and is after his soul"

* * *

The next Morning

Ichigo and Naruto into the kitchen.

"Morning Ichigo, Morning Naruto how are you injuries" said Yuzu.

"There alright" said Naruto sitting down.

"So where's your sister Karin"

"She said she wasn't feeling well today" replies Yuzu. Naruto thinks before standing.

"Mind if I take a look at her. If I know what's wrong I could help a bit"

"Sure. But dads already looked her this morning".

Yuzu then takes Naruto to her and Karin's bedroom. Naruto places his hand on her forehead.

"She has a high temperature and a bad fever. Yuzu go get me some hot water and a wet cloth." Yuzu nods before running off. Naruto sighs before preforming a couple hand signs.

'**Mystical palm Jutsu' whispers Naruto **green chakra surrounds his hands before he holds them above Karin.

'_I have to be careful with my Jutsu's from now on'_

When Yuzu returns. Naruto has just finished. The young girl hands Naruto a wet cloth which he places on Karin's forehead. Yuzu then hands him a bucket of hot water which he places beside the bed.

"She'll be fine for now. But it would be best for her to stay in bed. That's obvious but I advice getting some good old fashion chicken soup down her throat" said Naruto before he leaves.

"Ichigo bad news Chad is gone from his room" shouts Isshin. Naruto and Ichigo pale before they run off. Naruto throws on a black long sleeved ankle-length coat that has the same design as his old one. As they run Rukia runs over and starts explain something to Ichigo. But Naruto doesn't care he just draws blood and performs some hand signs.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kitsune' whispers Naruto** before slamming his palm on the ground. In a puff of smoke there stands a black fur. Five tail fox with red eyes.

"Shiranami (White Wave). I need you to track down someone" said Naruto before pulling out a piece of a shirt. The fox sniffs it. Naruto jumps onto his back. The fox then runs off leaving a confused Rukia and Ichigo. Naruto arrives at a construction sight minutes later

* * *

Meanwhile Karin's fever is getting worse and worse.

"Ichigo"

Karin starts to get out of bed but collapses. She stands again and heads for the door.

"I have got to tell him" said Karin.

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Rukia.

'_He's trying to sense the spirit inside that bird. __Not even I can sense such a weak soul at this distance. And that human soul is partially eclipsed by that bird's soul. To hone in on it from so far away'_

White ribbons start to appear around Ichigo as he grabs on.

"I got ya" shouts Ichigo.

"Wow"

'_He saw it spirit ribbons. Rays of spirit energy. But only a high level Shinigami can see those. Can it be that he is developing into a Shinigami that quickly?"_

* * *

With Naruto

The blond jump off the fox as it goes up in smoke. Naruto runs into a building and finds Chad sitting with the bird.

"I think we ditched it"

"Listen mister your endanger here" said Yuuichi.

"Im fine. But nothing else I should be strong enough to handle this" creaking is suddenly heard as hundreds of steel beams descend upon them. Naruto acts quickly preforming hand signs.

'**Mokuton: four column prison' shouts Naruto** pillars of wood start shooting out of the ground and form into a cage that has Chad and the bird in side. Naruto opens the cage and Chad runs out. Naruto runs after him summoning wall after wall of trees behind him.

The two run until they find themselves facing Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo" said Karin. Ichigo looks behind him leaning on a poll

"Karin. What are you doing here? You look really sick" said Ichigo. Karin suddenly collapses. Naruto appears next to her. Naruto helps her up before doing some one handed signs.

'**Mystical palm jutsu' whispers Naruto **before his hands glow green. Naruto then starts to heal her.

"Ichigo, Rukia. Chad you three go on ahead. Ill take Karin home" said Naruto. He picks Karin up bridal style and flame Shushin's away. When Naruto arrives back at the Kurosaki's he places Karin in her bed.

"N-Naruto. Tell Ichigo I saw that birds memories. Don't ask me how. Probably because im the closet to his age. His strongest memory flowed into my mind. I saw it all. I saw threw his eyes, his mother's murder. It happened right in front of him. You must tell him that if he goes to the other side she'll be there. Tell Ichigo he has to help that poor boy. Please do it. Tell him that he doesn't need to be alone any more. The terribly pain he's had. Please tell him. Don't let him be alone. He deserves to rest in peace" said Karin as she shouts the last part. Naruto sighs.

'_It seems this fever is worse then I thought. Cursed I have to use that Jutsu again'_

Naruto performs some quick hand signs while grunting in pain.

'**Demonic Healing Jutsu' mutters Naruto** his hands glow purple as he holds them above Karin's chest. Naruto's arms start to burn again. Naruto curses.

* * *

Back with Ichigo, Chad and Rukia

'_Damn this Gigai. I can barely keep up. This Gigai is useless. Next time those RMD guys give me a temporary body im going to tell them to make me a stronger one. My legs are to weak and my lungs are beginning to fail on me'_

"**You smell good. Wonderful delicious" said a hollow as it appears next to Rukia "Time to eat your soul"**

Rukia jumps back and rips out Ichigo's soul just before the hollow eats her.

"**A Shinigami and two humans. What a delicious feast" **shouts the hollow. The hollow goes to attack but Ichigo cuts it along the arm.

"**I've already had the pleasure of eating two Shinigami who tried to help this boy pass on. And they were good eating. So I will devour all three of you" shouts the hollow** only to be kicked in the face by Ichigo.

"**Stupid Shinigami" **shouts the hollow

"The boy you mean that human soul that's in that bird. Why do you feel so inclined to chase this boy so relentless?"

"**I may be inclined to tell you if you let me have a nibble"**

"You hollow scum. Now feel the wrath of my blade" shouts Ichigo before he swings his Zanpukto. But on the hollow's shoulder appears a mutant frog that shoots strange purple leeches at them. The leeches attach themselves to Ichigo. The hollow then opens its mouth and with its tongue releases a high pitch sound wave. This causes the leeches to explode sending his blood everywhere. Ichigo curses as he stands and runs forward swinging his Zanpukto like a mad man. The hollow laughs as he attaches more leeches to Ichigo and making them explode. Ichigo curses out loud as he tries to cut the leeches that come at him.

"**Fool you can't beat me…" starts the hollow** only to have his shoulder ripped of thanks to Naruto.

"Don't talk shit" said Naruto as he launches a ball of water at the hollow. The water ball hits him in the face causing him to fall backwards.

"**You shall pay for that Human" shouts the hollow** only to be punched hard in the face by Chad. Chad starts punching the air trying to hit the hollow.

"**This is really unfair four against one" said the hollow** with a smirk as ten spider hollows appear.

"Not these fool again" mutters Naruto as he draws his claymore holding it with both hands. Naruto runs forward and starts slicing threw them. Pain flows threw his arms. Naruto collapses onto the ground screaming in pain.

Red chakra starts to bubble around his arms. Healing them instantly. Naruto yells as his eyes become blood red with black cat like slits as pupils. The red chakra bubbles around his body. His teeth turn to fangs. His eyes slant back his nails lengthen. Naruto crouches on all fours.

"**You dare insult me vessel with these weak fools" shouts Kyuubi **as he charges at the spider hollows with incredible speed and cuts them down. The bandages on his arms rip apart revealing his black arms. The chakra starts to heal them. The burns start to leave. His skin heals over. Kyuubi roars as more hollows appear only to be ripped to shreds. The main hollow stares in shock.

"**What is this? It's like watching an evil force fighting against his brothers" **The hollow smirks only to be punched in the face by Chad.

"Alright I hit it again"

The hollow growl as it takes flight into the air. Ichigo goes to attack but five spider hollows block his path.

"What are you doing he's above you"

"Oh hey there new girl. Are you telling me you can see Ghosts?"

"No times to explain the now. Just get away before he strikes"

Chad grabs a telephone pole.

"What are you doing?"

"When he charges you tell me where he is"

"Why. If I did tell you what would you do about it?"

"When you got flies you use a fly swatter"

"**He-he so many ways I can attack. Should I swoop in low like a falcon or dive straight onto his head and tear. What"**

Suddenly Chad breaks the telephone poll in two.

"**What the hell"**

"Just help me get a beat on him"

"He's dead ahead" shouts Rukia. Chad swings the poll like a baseball bat and clips the hollow in the face suddenly hundred of frog leeches appear and attach themselves to Rukia and Chad. The two fall on the ground struggling to move.

"**Before I kill you ill tell you about that boy. When I was alive I was a serial killer. I was well known to turns out when I went to kill that boy's mother she was my last score. I stabbed her eight times but she always tried to protect her son. I ran after her and finished her off at the balcony. But that brat grabbed my shoe laces and made me fall. I fell twenty stories. I was pissed so I sucked out the boy's soul and stuffed it in that bird. And I told him if he could run from me for three months and make sure I couldn't catch him. I would bring his mother back to life. It was the fun of the chase and I killed who ever helped him. Every time he said please stop don't hurt them. I said mummies waiting for you to save her. And that always gets him running again yelling 'mummy, mummy'" said the hollow **only to be hit the face by a chakra enforced punch from Kyuubi.

"**Sorry but my kit is really persistent in me killing you. And he thinks your scum" said Kyuubi** as he forms a demonic Rasengan in hand and plunges the spiralling ball in the whole in its chest. The ball explodes and shreds the hollow appears. The hollow screams and screams as a giant gate rises from the ground with a set skull on it. Ichigo gives of a shocked face.

"The gates of the underworld" whispers Rukia. The gate opens and sucks the hollow in.

"Those hollows that have commit crimes when alive are sent to the underworld. A Shinigami washes the sins away that a soul committed as a hollow. Don't worry there only opening for him" said Rukia after noticing the shocked face on Ichigo. The gates start to close. Once they do the gate shatters into millions of fragments.

"**Moron" said Kyuubi** before his chakra starts to leave. Naruto yells in pain as he collapses.

"K-K-Kyuubi you moron you know that taking over my body by force damage's me" said Naruto as he gasps for air. The Kyuubi's chakra continues to heal his arms.

'_Have I grown so weak during these months? I thought I was stronger then this. It seems I need to up my training'_

"**Kit maybe it's because you still have your seals in effect. Remember after being released they reseal themselves after a day. And plus the seals have sealed off more then fifty percent of your strength and speed dumb ass. Form when it was just thirty. And your weights aren't in effect either considering that Isshin guy took them off." said Kyuubi.**

'_Oh I see. Know wonder I've been feeling lighter' said Naruto _as he laughs. Everyone stares at the laughing blond

* * *

An Hour later

The three boys stare as Rukia holds a hand over the Cockatiels cage.

"There's nothing I can do his chain of fate has been broken and without there is know way to put his soul back into his body.

"Oh no" said Yuuichi.

"Yuuichi" said Chad.

"Don't be sad the soul society is a wonderful place that's very peaceful. You'll be happy there you're never hungry and you'll never grow old. In fact it's a much better place to live then this world"

"So now you're suddenly an expert in this world" asks Ichigo.

"What"

"You're missing the point here. When you pass over you'll finally be reunited with your mother. Maybe we can't bring her back to life but she is on the other side waiting for you and this time really true" said Naruto. Ichigo nods.

"Mister Sado thank you for every thing you did for me. You carried me everywhere in your arms and kept me safe. And you were even brave enough to protect me from a terrible monster"

"Hey don't even mention it"

"I guess its time for me to go now. I don't know what to say but thank you all of you"

"Yuuichi someday when I die and pass over to. Would it be okay with you if I carried you around sometimes again?" asks Chad. Yuuichi smiles and nods his head 'yes'. Chad smiles.

"Ichigo its time you prepared the Konso"

Ichigo nods to Rukia. He draws his zanpukto and hits Yuuichi on the head with his hilt as the sunsets in the back ground. Naruto smiles as he walks away.

"That was exciting wasn't it" mutters Naruto. "But I didn't even get Ichigo's training in"

Naruto becomes frustrated and kicks a whole in a wall while curses at the top of his lungs

* * *

The end - Please R & R - Read and Review.


	5. Appearance of a Mod Soul

* * *

Chapter 5: Appearance of a Mod Soul

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

'_It's been a week since we've helped that boy in the cockatiel. And life still hasn't been peaceful. But at least I've been able to train Ichigo. He's now onto learning Jutsu's which is good' _Naruto eats his breakfast as Ichigo kicks Isshin in the face.

"Stop analysing me you pervert" shouts Ichigo wearing a white t-shirt and grey pants.

"It's just because im your father isn't. What's wrong with a little parental understanding?"

"Understanding my ass"

"Guys your breakfast is going to get cold" said Yuzu.

Naruto sighs as he takes a sip of sake while watching the two fights.

"Quiet morning ha" said Karin. Yuzu sighs. Naruto empties his bottle of sake before throwing it at the two. The bottle hits Isshin the head (lucky its plastic).

"WHO THREW THAT AT ME" yells Isshin.

"Just be glad it was plastic and not glass" replies Naruto before pulling out a glass bottle.

"Now just shut up and eat breakfast. I do like a peaceful morning thank you" adds Naruto taking a sip of sake. Naruto sighs as he continues to eat breakfast.

"Naruto I'd like to take a look at your arms later to see if anything new has changed" said Isshin after calming down. Naruto sighs.

"I might as well show you now"

Naruto unwraps the bandages and there are his completely healed arms.

"How can this be? Your arms are completely healed" asks Isshin.

"I said before I heal fast" said Naruto before finishing up. The blond re-wraps the bandages and leaves taking a sip of sake.

"Is he an alcoholic" asks Karin.

"I asked him the same question. Apparently it's impossible for him to get drunk or addicted to it"

* * *

Later at School

Rukia walks into class.

"Hey everyone good morning"

"Morning" said Mizuiro.

"Morning Rukia. Your looking lovely as always" shouts Keigo.

"This isn't like you. Its already third period" said Mizuiro

"Something came up. By the way Ichigo can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure" The two walk out of the room.

"Here" said Rukia once they walk outside. She tosses Ichigo a rectangular container that looks like a duck. With the words 'soul candy' on the side.

"What's this suppose to be?"

"Gikongai substitute soul pills. Tablets that force souls from the flesh. Just swallow one and a substitute soul will enter the body so that the real one roam free. If the time comes that you must face a hollow when im not around you can use them to transform into a Shinigami"

"Its got soul candy printed on it"

"Oh that's only because the soul society's woman's league complained. They didn't like Gikongai. They said it wasn't cute enough so they decided to change it"

"Alright. So why they hell is it a duck?" asks Naruto as he pops out from behind Ichigo.

"I didn't even order that one okay. I ordered chappy the rabbit"

"Okay Rukia. So you wanted one shaped like a Rabbit for Ichigo"

"What's that you say? How dare you mock me" shouts Rukia with a really angry face.

"Ichigo I got to go soon so I suggest you swallow the pill" said Naruto. Ichigo nods and presses the top of the Duck with his mouth open. A green pill shoots out of his mouth. Ichigo then pops out of his body in his Shinigami form. His body falls onto the ground.

"Im out of my body"

"Don't be so shocked. Now that a substitute soul resides in your body know one will be able to tell its not you" said Rukia as Ichigo's body starts to rise.

"Hi good afternoon nice to meet you im Ichigo Kurosaki. Early to bed early to rise that's my modo" Ichigo stares with a paled expression.

"Early to bed early to what"

"Its pretty amazing isn't it" asks Rukia. When Naruto decides to speak.

"As Ichigo would say amazing my ass"

"Hey that's my line. But what is that thing over there. How can he be me when im me" asks Ichigo. When Rukia's cell rings. Naruto sighs and goes up in flames.

"Perfect timing we've got a mission. Why don't we leave him hear at school. While we head out"

"Are you insane?"

Rukia starts dragging Ichigo away.

"But they'll know he's a fake. Hey get to my next class on time or else" shouts Ichigo. The fake Ichigo smiles, laughs and waves.

"Ha-ha leave everything to me master"

When there out of sight the fake Ichigo smirks "Take your time"

The fake Ichigo starts stretching his legs and arms. He then kicks a steel fence and causes it to collapse inwards.

"Alright feeling pretty good. Been to long since I had a body to get around in. Looks like im finally free. A man walks around with a bored expression.

"Hey aren't you Ichigo Kurosaki ninth grade group three. What have you been doing here and what did you do to that fence"

The fake Ichigo starts walking towards him with a strange look. Ichigo picks up his pace into a run and jumps over the man. And lands ten metres away. The fake Ichigo then jumps into the air again and lands on a roof before jumping away. From the shadows Naruto watches.

'_Something's wrong' mentally thinks the Jinchuuriki. _Naruto gives chase. When the lunch bell goes.

Outside of Ichigo's class room on the ground stands the fake Ichigo. The fake jumps into the air and lands on the window ledge.

"Excuse me this is the ninth grade group three rights" asks the soul.

* * *

Meanwhile with the real Ichigo.

The real Ichigo runs forward at a Hollow with his Zanpukto drawn. Ichigo chops off its arm before decapitating it.

"Man I've got a bad feeling"

* * *

Back with the soul.

"Wait a second how the hell did you get up here" yells Tatsuki.

"Isn't it obvious I jumped" replies the soul.

"You saw it with your own eyes didn't ya. Well pretty rad ha. Can you believe it"

"I bet he crawled over from the classroom next door"

"No he had to have jumped"

"Did you see him?"

"Well no"

'_Alright there eyes are one me'_

The soul looks around the room at the girls.

'_The girls in this class are hot. I don't think there's a bad looking one in the bunch'_

He then looks at Orihime then at her chest.

'_Super sized'_

Ichigo appears on a table next to Orihime holding her hand and stroking her hair.

"I don't believe we've met before. Could you please tell me your name" said the fake a she kisses her hand making her blush. Suddenly Tatsuki grabs him.

"Ichigo what do you think your doing" asks Tatsuki Ichigo looks at her and smiles.

"Now that I get a closer look your kind of pretty cute yourself" said the soul making the tomboyish girl blush. Naruto stands from the yard and channels chakra into his legs as a table flies out the window. Naruto jumps up onto the ledge as a table flies at him. Naruto breaks it in half with his fist.

"What's your problem it was just one little kiss" shouts the soul as he dodges the tables. Naruto becomes angry as he dodges table. Naruto punches the floor making the entire school shake.

"ENOUGH" shouts Naruto at the top of his lungs as well as putting chakra into his voice box. His voice is so loud that the entire town can hear him. Just then Rukia appears at the door.

"Stop this at once"

The soul grits his teeth and prepares to jump out the window when Ichigo appears.

"Stop right there" said Ichigo.

"Never' replies the soul as he tries kicking Ichigo. The soul keeps kicking Ichigo who ducks and dodges. Suddenly Ichigo is kneed in the gut before he is kicked and sent flying across to the back of the room. Tables are sent flying as he flies across. Everyone stares in shock and confusion. The fake Ichigo then jumps out the window but Naruto follows while doing hand signs.

'**Katon: Flaming Tornado Jutsu' yells Naruto** all the students gather to the windows as flames engulf Naruto. The blond starts spinning as a giant flaming tornado is formed it hit the ground before disappearing. Naruto sees the fake Ichigo running off. Naruto releases his seals and runs after him.

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Rukia in the class room.

"Is that even possible. No he can't be one. He's must be a mod soul" said Rukia in disbelief. Ichigo then jumps out the window to take back his body.

"Ichigo" shouts Rukia before running out of the room.

"That was Rukia wasn't it" asks Mizuiro.

"I don't know I didn't see a thing" replies Keigo with his hands over his eyes.

"Who cares about her? Ichigo you are dead' said Tatsuki with flames around her.

"Demonic" said Chad everyone sweat drops.

"Tatsuki"

"Orihime"

"You must've been scared. Poor hime don't let it get to you. Just pretend you had a run in with some stray dogs" said the class lesbian.

"That's alright im fine. But that wasn't Ichigo any way"

"What"

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Aw Crap we lost him"

"Were at a dead end here"

"Look we don't have time for your Shinigami crap understand me. He is in my body and causing trouble" shouts Ichigo.

"I mean you saw it to the riot he caused in class. I mean that jerk used my body to take advantage of Orihime and Tatsuki and then he…"

"Kissed them I know" said Rukia.

"Don't say that. My life is over"

"Get over it a kiss is nothing more than a form of greeting I don't see the problem. I mean in this book I was just reading it says there are far worse things that can happen to a girl"

"Will you shut up? This is a catastrophe he came onto my class mates. What the hell kind of books are you reading? AHHHH. I put years into crafting my image"

"Image. So you mean he looks and acts that way on purpose"

"Forget it. Wait you called him a mod soul didn't you. What's that?"

"Awhile back the soul society initiated a new project they called spear heads. They took souls that had been modified for combat and placed them into the dead after there own souls had parted. They were to be used as soldiers against the hollows. It was a representable plan. (Rukia starts to draw in her sketch book). All of the souls that were selected to take part in the spear head were then altered. Enhancing one in body an aspect of there host was altered. (Rukia shows Ichigo two pictures one of a rabbit with super human strength and another with super human speed). A super human soul a mod soul built for battle. Do you under stand it so far" asks Rukia as she flicks threw the pages.

"Yeah but your sucky little drawings make it look like it's know big deal" Rukia then beats the shit out of Ichigo.

"But the spear head project was rejected because it would force corpses to fight. In the end all of the mod or modified souls still in the incubation stages were ordered to be destroyed. How ever is seems that some are still out there"

"So wait a Minute you're telling me that the guy inside my body was created by the soul society and now they've decide to have him whipped out for being what they made him"

"That's exactly what im saying"

"And you're telling me you can honestly accept that"

"Whether I except it or not is irrelevant. The mod souls must be destroyed. The soul society commanded it and lets we forget the rules of soul society are not arbitrary. They have been put in place for protection of all human souls"

"Now lets go you want to get your body back don't you"

The two go off to find the mod soul. But in the shadows someone that looks like Naruto goes up in smoke. The mod soul curses as Naruto appears next to him. The mod soul starts running faster but Naruto keeps up.

* * *

'_Shit this guy is fast. He's nearly as fast as me with my seals and pumping chakra into my legs. But I still have my weights on. And it seems my clone is gone. So that's why he's running'_

Naruto smirks as he looks at the mod soul "You know I can go a lot faster then this"

Naruto forms the ram signs and shouts 'kai'. The blond Jinchuuriki suddenly appears in front of the mod soul and coat hangers him.

"So you mod souls are created at random and destroyed at Random. I sought of know how you feel. But you were created basically you were born. All those born are born with freedom. I shall not kill you but you must give Ichigo back his body"  
The mod soul smirks before he jumps into the streets and starts leaping into the air. Naruto sighs before he starts running after him.

"I won't give up this body" shouts the mod soul trying to out run Naruto who won't give up.

"You know I heard mod souls have all kinds of abilities. Im so glad that my ability makes me stand out in the crowd" shouts the Mod soul. Naruto starts to become ticked off as the soul keep up with his speed.

"You're fast. But im going almost flat out" said Naruto as he starts pumping Kyuubi's chakra into his feet "But im still faster"

Naruto goes to attack but the mod soul round house kicks the blond sending him flying threw an office window.

"That bastard" mutters Naruto as he leaps out of the office window and tackles the mod soul to the ground.

"I can't hurt you because you're in Ichigo's body. So you're lucky. If you want I could give you a body"

The soul kicks Naruto off him and lands in a school ground. Where three kids re playing there game boys.

"I lost again. What is with you I created you" shouts the first.

"Just kill him off any way that doesn't obey there master deserves to die" said a second.

"Yeah" said the third. The mod soul becomes angry and attacks the three boys yell but Naruto tackles the mod soul to the ground.

"I've had enough if you won't come quietly then ill have to use force' said Naruto before he starts doing hand signs and ends with the snake.

'**Mokuton: Vine wrap' whispers Naruto** vine shoot out of the ground and wrap around Ichigo's body. The mod soul struggles to get free but fails. Naruto smirks before he encases Ichigo's body in sand. The vines release him. Naruto then starts moving as he pulls Ichigo's body along with him in the sand.

"Im glad Gaara taught me how to control sand" mutters Naruto. Suddenly a hollow appears Naruto curses his bad luck. The hollow appears and looks like a giant centipede. Naruto curses as the hollow gets him on the shoulder. The sand around the mod soul drops. Naruto curses as he summons a Rasengan. Naruto thrusts the attack forward and misses. When another hollow appears that looks like a snake. The snake hollow wraps itself around Naruto stopping his movements. Naruto struggles while cursing out loud. The other hollow goes to attack but is kicked in the face by the mod soul.

"**How rude of you. You're disturbing my lunch. And we haven't even been introduced" said the hollow.** Naruto breaks free from the other hollow as Ichigo appears and slices off the end of its tail.

"Ichigo go help the mod soul. This bastards mine" said Naruto. Ichigo nods before running over to his body. Naruto forms a Rasengan in each hand and attacks. Naruto shreds the hollow to pieces.

"Bastard" said Naruto before he runs over to kill the other hollow. Naruto appears just after Ichigo and the mod soul have an argument. The other hollow attacks sending its tentacle like arms at them. Naruto shreds them to bits as he sends two more. But Ichigo slices them off himself. The hollow launches itself at Ichigo and his body. Ichigo cuts it on the mask and the mod soul kicks it in the head. The hollow flies off the edge but the mod soul runs over and kicks it into the air. The hollow then disappears and leaves for soul society. Ichigo's body starts to fall but Ichigo grabs him by the leg. Ichigo pulls his body up and over.

"Why did you do that" asks Ichigo when he hears the voices of those three kids.

* * *

Later the two are sitting on the roof

"So why did you help those kids. I thought you hated them"

"If I didn't they would have been killed. Know one has the right to kill anyone. But after I was created the soul society scent out an order they made an announcement that all mod souls should be destroyed immediately. So the very day after I was born the society gave me a death sentence. I waited I trembled with fear inside that pill waiting to die. Day after day I watched helplessly as the others were disposed of. Then I got lucky I got shipped out with a load of goods by mistake but I always expected I would be found and destroyed. I was alone for what it seemed like years I had quite awhile to think about how things should be and you know what I feel. I decided that know one has the right to take someone's life away. I exist and I should have the right to live my life as long as I want to. Like humans I deserve to live that life. That's the reason why I'll never kill any living creature"

"Well look who we have here" said a man wearing green clothing and a green and white hat with a cane.

"So finally we find you and what have you been up to. You're all beat up and worn out all that trouble for nothing" said the man before he aims the end of his can at Ichigo's forehead. The man then stabs the end of the cane into his forehead and the pill comes out. Naruto quickly grabs it.

"I said I would give him a body and I will" said Naruto before doing some hand signs and drawing blood.

'**Summoning Jutsu: Demonic reanimation' shouts Naruto** before slamming his palms on the ground. A coffin rises from the ground. The coffin opens and there's the body of Gaara the fifth Kazekage.

"The way I use this Jutsu is different to that snake bastard. Instead of summoning them with there soul I just summon the body" said Naruto as he opens up the mouth of his dead friend and puts the soul in. Suddenly the body comes to life.

"What the. Im in my own body"

"That's your in the dead body of my best friend" said Naruto. The man goes to pop the soul out again but Ichigo stops him.

"Know way I won't let you destroy him" the man sighs.

"Fine keeps him"

"So the famous Kisuke Urahara actually didn't take back his faulty merchandise"

Kisuke sighs before leaving.

'Why did you give me a body" asks the mod soul.

"Because you deserve it. But don't go around doing any thing perverted in Gaara's body alright. Or ill destroy you" answers Naruto while unleashing killer intent scaring everyone.

"Come on I need to find you a place to stay" said Naruto while drinking some sake. "We'll see you guys later"

* * *

The next day

At school Ichigo walks into class with his head in the clouds.

'_Its tomorrow isn't it' thinks Ichigo._

"Hey Ichigo" shouts Orihime. Ichigo looks at her and smiles.

"Oh hey Orihime how're you going" replies Ichigo.

"What's with Ichigo he hardly acts friendly towards any one" said a girl with short brown hair. "Its strange it's like he's in a good mood"

"Michiru what's the date today" asks Tatsuki.

"Today is June 16th"

"I knew it. Sometimes Ichigo hides his feelings he's not in a good mood. He's acting nice but he's really tense":

"Tatsuki"

"Orihime it's nothing to worry about. I know why he's acting like this and I bet he'll skip school tomorrow all together"

Naruto sighs from his GenJutsu.

'_He'd make a good Ninja with hiding his feelings'_

* * *

Later that night.

The Kurosaki family are having a family meeting about something. Naruto walks into the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of his sake and starts drinking.

"Chairman my ass" said Karin.

"Hey-hey if you wish to speak you will raise your hand chief of staff" shouts Isshin.

"Wait im chief of staff" asks Karin (She likes her new title)

"Yuzu you'll be appointed to secretary of lunch"

"Yes sir" replies Yuzu.

"Karin you'll pack"

"Wait I thought I was chief of staff"

"Did I say chief of Staff? I meant to chief of Stuff. Now to bed that's an order"

"What's going on" asks Naruto s he drinks his bottle of sake.

In Ichigo's room.

Naruto, Ichigo and Rukia stands.

"That meeting you had with your dad sounded fun" said Naruto.

"So you're taking tomorrow off for a picnic" asks Rukia.

"Rukia listen I was wondering if I could take the day off"

"You're asking me for a day off. First you act strange all day and second you ask for a day off"

"Listen tomorrow it's the anniversary of my mother's death. Actually is not just the day she died it's when she was killed"

During his sleep Ichigo has a dream of his mother's death. It's raining and he's eight years old walking with his mother. When he spots a lady by the river about to walk in.

"NO DON'T GO" shouts Ichigo as he runs after her.

"ICHIGO" shouts his mother. The scene fast forwards and Ichigo is next to his mother lying on the ground dead.

"She died because of me"

"Poor fellow" said Naruto as he heads to bed.

* * *

The end - Please R & R - Read and Review


	6. Code Name: Grand Fisher Appears

* * *

Chapter 6: Code Name: Grand Fisher Appears

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto sighs from under his GenJutsu as he takes a sip of his Sake. Naruto has been following the Kurosaki's for an hour now.

'_He's only learnt one Jutsu this morning and that was the Lightning Strike and has only learnt half of the Lightning explosion and hasn't fully mastered the Lightning surge. I admit he's a fast learner. And the only reason im teaching him Raiton based Jutsu's is because he has a kinship for them along with Doton, Fuuton, Katon and Suiton. I know I enabled him to use Jutsu's but was it the right thing. By converting over half of his Reiatsu to chakra. Though when I was looking for his elements I noticed that the paper didn't fully cut itself in half. When the card burst into flames it wasn't all that big. That means he doesn't have a strong kinship for Fuuton or Katon. I wonder if you got the body flicker down that I showed you last week Ichigo' thinks Naruto_ but his thoughts are disrupted by Yuzu.

"Were never going to get to the top" complains Yuzu.

"Speak for yourself this hill is know problem" replies Karin. "And please don't let dad hear you say that"

"You can do it Yuzu hang in there. (Everyone looks at Isshin who is doing a hand stand). Dads with you" shouts Isshin.

"Now you did it just ignore him or he'll never stop. Giving guys like him attention only encourages them"

"You're wrong about that Karin. Im automatically encouraged even if you ignore me" shouts Isshin as he starts running only to hit an invisible thanks to Naruto using the Mud wall Jutsu and a GenJutsu.

"Man its hot even for July. _'That day was raining and it was also July'_"

"You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself" said Naruto after releasing his GenJutsu while drinking his sake. This makes the orange haired teen jump. Naruto releases the GenJutsu on his wall.

"You know if I hadn't summoned that wall Karin would have probably have kicked the shit out of him"

"Probably my ass" replies Ichigo.

"Its always your ass with you isn't it" asks Naruto.

"Hey there's somebody at the top already (Ichigo starts sweating).

"Wow she'd have to climb up there pretty early to beat us" said Yuzu

"Uh ha. Although she looks awfully happy for some visiting a grave"

"She's waving like she knows you" said Yuzu as she looks at Ichigo.

"Uh-uh no way. Nope never seen her before"

"There's something awfully familiar about her. I wonder if I've seen her before"

"Don't say that. Actually I think I do know her. She's a girl from my class maybe I should go talk to her or something. You two head over to mom's grave okay" said Ichigo before racing off and grabbing Rukia and runs away.

"Ichigo" shouts Yuzu

"Ah ha"

"And what is that suppose to mean" asks Yuzu.

"What it means Yuzu is that Ichigo has finally grown up and become a man" said Naruto after sneaking up on them and scaring the shit out of the two twins.

"DON'T DO THAT"

"Do what"

"Never mind. But why are you here" asks Karin.

"Well I decided to visit the graves when I saw you guys. I thought I might say hello. But since your father and Ichigo are gone. So what sought of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you to the graves" said Naruto with a fake smile before taking a sip of sake.

"Are you sure your not an alcoholic" asks Yuzu.

"Like I told Ichigo and he told you. It's physically impossible for me to get drunk or addicted" answers Naruto before finishing his bottle and pulls out a new one from know where. When the reach the graves Naruto follows them to there mothers grave. As soon as they arrive Yuzu breaks down crying.

"Come one stop crying Yuzu were eleven years old. Were big kids now" said Karin Naruto sighs.

"Everyone has the right to cry or to mourn for the ones that they loved that have passed on" said Naruto.

"Have you lost someone" asks Yuzu with tears in her eyes. Naruto sighs.

"You don't know how lucky you guys are to have parents"

The two twins look at Naruto giving off confused looks.

"You see my mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed in battle. I was alone for nearly thirteen years. Where I lived only three people cared about me everyone else treated me like shit. I was kicked and starved. People spat on the road in front of me. Always sold me rotten food. I've had a hard life. But when I reached thirteen I started to find people who were like family to me" said Naruto. The blond Hokage's 'mask' slips off showing haunted eyes. The Jinchuuriki's eyes are cold and lifeless. His smile slips away. Naruto then puts his 'mask' back on. His eyes become happy as he smiles to the girls. Suddenly Isshin appears behind them doing exercises.

"Now it's finally time for the annual Kurosaki head stone leaping competition now lets get started" shouts Isshin only to be kicked in the face by Karin.

"You win for the most annoying dad of the year"

"I won already but I haven't even gotten started" said Isshin as he collides with a head stone. Naruto sighs as he pulls out a cigar. Naruto walks off while smoking when Kon comes running down. (That's what they named the mod soul in Gaara's body).

"Kon what is it" asks Naruto.

"Its Ichigo he's fighting against a Shinigami who's come to take Rukia. Back to soul society for execution" shouts Kon. Naruto curses and forms a shadow clone.

"Kon show me the way" said Naruto before running off with Kon. When they find Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo starts doing hand signs that Naruto recognizes.

'_The fool trying to use the Lightning explosion when he hasn't even mastered it or been able to use it properly. Especially when it keeps blowing up in his face'_

'**Raiton: Lightning explosion Jutsu' shouts Ichigo** channels chakra into the palm of each hand which starts to spark. The ball then turns into pure lightning.

Ichigo combines the balls together and gets ready to attack. Ichigo points the ball at the enemy Shinigami. The ball starts to increase in size. Naruto's eyes widen with fear as the energy within side of it starts to become unstable. Suddenly the ball explodes in Ichigo's face. Burning him and singeing his cloths. Ichigo is sent twenty metres into a tree and snaps it in two.

"Ha some Kidou you can barely use it" shouts the Shinigami.

"Ill shows you a real explosion" said Naruto as he appears in front of him forming the same Jutsu. Naruto unleashes the attack. The ball collides with the Shinigami's chest and explodes ripping apart his cloths and burning him. The Shinigami is sent fifty metres away.

"Ichigo I told you. You are not ready to use that Jutsu" said Naruto as he walks over to his student. Ichigo grumbles as he stands "Any way who was that guy"

"His name is Saidou Eikichirou. He's a member of the stealth force" said Rukia. The man known as Saidou grumbles as he walks over. Suddenly Rukia's cell starts ringing. Naruto curses.

"My shadow clone's gone. Something's wrong. Ichigo your sisters are in danger" shouts Naruto as he goes up in flames. Ichigo curses as he sheaths his Zanpukto and follows. Kon, Rukia and Saidou follow as well.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cemetery.

Karin stares at a form in front of her.

"Karin you're scaring me" shouts Yuzu.

"**I've finally found you" said a hollow's voice.**

"Yuzu where's dad"

"He's talking to the cemetery director"

'_Great just when we need him the most he's gone'_

"**Im going to have to keep you coming. If I do the bigger the catch"**

The hollow crushes Karin under his foot. After she pushed Yuzu out of the way. Karin yells in pain. Yuzu stars in shock when something wraps around her body. Yuzu screams as something crushes her tiny form.

"**I will devour you" said the hollow** before opening its mouth and preparing to eat Yuzu.

* * *

Back with the others.

Naruto runs threw the thick forest releasing his weights and seals. Naruto runs for his life pumping chakra his and the Kyuubi's into his feet. The blond pumps chakra threw out his entire body. The blond start running on all four's increasing his speed dramatically. Naruto bursts out of the forest and collides with the massive form of the hollow. The hollow falls onto its side releasing the two girls. Naruto pants as he straightens himself up. The blond re-sets his seals and weights before staring at the hollow. The hollow stands. Naruto gets a good look at the hollow. The hollow is big with three fingers and toes on each leg and foot. With thick spiked fur all over its body with a butt ugly mask. Naruto stares down the hollow before using the body flicker Jutsu to grab both Karin and Yuzu. Naruto places them behind him and glares at the beast.

"You dare attack the innocent then you shall pay with your life" said Naruto with a calm collect voice. The blond pulls out two Kunai and holds one in each hand. Naruto runs forward and swings the kunai in his right and forces the hollow to jump back. The hollow laughs as it sends its spiked fur flying at Naruto. Naruto jumps back as the fur stabs the ground. It suddenly starts to rain for know reason.

"**Your soul smells especially tasty. So I'll devour you" shouts the hollow** as it sends its fur after Naruto. The blond performs some quick one hand signs in both hands.

'**Doton: Mud wall, Mokuton: Tree barrier' whispers Naruto. **Trees shoot out of the ground forming a line. Naruto then throws up mud from his mouth. The mud hardens in the line of trees making the wall stronger. The fur hits the mud/tree wall and stops in its tracks. The hollow howl in anger as it sends its fur flying at the Sixth Hokage. Naruto smirks as he rolls to the side. But fur flies from under the ground and impales Naruto threw the left shoulder. Naruto growls in pain. The hollow removes its fur but becomes surprised when Naruto's wound instantly heals.

"**You have regeneration. Strange for a human to have the ability of a hollow. And such strange Kidou" said the hollow** before trying to crush Naruto. The blond quickly grabs the two girls and jumps back. Naruto lands on the stairs as Ichigo, Rukia, Saidou and Kon come running down. Naruto hands Yuzu and Karin to Kon.

"Kon take Yuzu and Karin and go" demands Naruto. Kon nods and runs off at super human speed.

"Whoa that's an ugly one" said Saidou. Ichigo stares at the hollow and there is woman in front of it. Ichigo stares in shock at her. And he starts having flash bask from the day his mother died.

"That's not possible. It's her. She's the girl I saw that day six years ago. The one down by the river"

"Six years ago. Ichigo do you mean…"

"That's right. She's the one. I tried to stop her from jumping into the river. But when I finally came to she was gone. And my mother she was dead"

"Six years ago. That's a long time. And there have been so many. Can honestly expect me to remember all the soul's I've eaten. Now can you" asks the hollow threw the girl. Suddenly her head split's open and a ball comes out. A red line shoots out from the top and attaches itself to the top of the hollows head. The girl becomes a lure.

"It's Grand Fisher. That's the code name we've given him. He keeps himself invisible and disguises the lure growing out of his head as a human. Anyone who sees the lure he knows has high Reiatsu (Spiritual pressure). He then immediately attacks and devours them thus gaining all off there power. For over fifty years this hollow has evaded every Shinigami that's gone after him. We know even know his favourite victims are … women" said Rukia Ichigo stares at her in disbelief.

"So does that mean my mother was actually killed by…" asks Ichigo. Rukia nods her head 'yes'. Ichigo becomes tense.

"**Impressive you have been lucky little boy. You saw my lure and yet you lived. Perhaps it was my intention to eat you on the spot for your Reiatsu. But there's something about the women. There just so sweet and lovely for me to pass up" said Grand Fisher** before he starts laughing. Naruto stands there hanging onto every word. The Kyuubi's chakra starts to form around him. His killer intent hangs in the air. Ichigo, Rukia and Saidou fall to the ground gasping for air. Naruto's chakra causes the ground to shake and split apart.

"**You** scum. **How **dare **you **kill **those **that** have **the** right **to **live? **You **are **nothing **but** scum **you** bastard"** shouts Naruto** with his voice fluctuating between normal and demonic. Everyone stares as the Kyuubi's chakra turns his eyes blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. The red chakra forms around both hands causing his nails to become eight centimetres long.

"**For **killing **my **student's **mother. **I **shall **kill **you my**self**" shouts the** demonic Naruto. The blond rushes forward as his hair becomes chest nut brown with streaks of blood red. Naruto swings his claws as Grand Fisher sends his spiked fur at the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto rips them to shreds and cuts of the Hollow's arm. Making it howl in pain. Naruto goes to strike again but Ichigo gets in his way.

"Naruto he is mine. I have to do this for my mother" said Ichigo. Naruto nods as he returns to normal. His hair turns back to blond but it has blood red streaks threw it. Naruto's eyes return to normal as well as his nails.

"Fine but if you're in any trouble then im helping know questions asked" replies Naruto. Ichigo nods and draws his zanpukto. Ichigo runs at Grand Fisher who attacks with his spiked fur. Ichigo yells as he runs forward with his blade to the side. Grand Fisher laughs at Ichigo. Ichigo yells with a frown on his face. Ichigo dodges the spiked fur. Ichigo swings his zanpukto at Grand Fisher once he's in range. Grand Fisher laughs as he jumps back. But Grand Fisher disappears and appears behind Ichigo.

"**You're to slow human" said Grand Fisher** he opens his mouth preparing to eat Ichigo. But the orange haired Shinigami body flickers behind him and swings his Zanpukto. Naruto smirks. Grand Fisher laughs and disappears again. Spiked fur starts flying at Ichigo who starts running from it.

'_If I can send electricity down one of his spikes it will be sure to electrocute him. And since its raining it will increase the strength'_

"**That was brave of you Shinigami. Trying to take me all by yourself" shouts Grand Fisher** as he lets his fur fly. Ichigo smirks and prepares the hand signs for the Lightning strike Jutsu. Ichigo jumps back as the spikes hit the ground.

'**Raiton: Lightning Strike Jutsu' whispers Ichigo** lightning hit's his arm. Ichigo points his fingers at Grand Fisher fur before launching five lightning bolts. The lightning bolts each hit a piece of fur and sends electricity surging threw them. The electricity traces back to Grand Fisher and electrocutes him. Grand Fisher screams/howls with pain.

"**You pretty good Shinigami. But incredibly stupid"**

"Shut up" shouts Ichigo before having flash backs of his mother lying in a pool of her own blood dead. "I don't know how long Yuzu grieved after our mother died. And I can only imagine how lonely Karin must have felt without her. It's a Shinigami's job to protect the innocent. And I have also made it my job to protect them. And that mean's it's my duty to destroy you" shouts Ichigo as he runs forward with his Zanpukto to the side. Ichigo swings his zanpukto but Grand Fisher disappears.

"**Ha foolish mortal you won't win" **states Grand Fisher only for Ichigo to body flicker behind him and cut of a patch of his fur. Grand Fisher laughs as he impales Ichigo on his spiked fur. **"How lucky do you think you can get. Jumping into the lions den. But your luck has run out maggot"**

Grand Fisher's nails turn into long claws. Grand Fisher releases Ichigo from his fur before impaling him on his claws. Ichigo yells in pain. Blood falls to the ground. Blood drips from the orange haired teen's mouth.

"**That'll teach you to be so reckless amateur. Now you shall die by the great Grand Fisher" **the hollow laughs as it rips out its claws from Ichigo's body. Ichigo leans on his Zanpukto.

"ICHIGO" shouts Rukia as she prepares a Kidou spell.

"Back off. This is my fight. And I'll fight it my way know matter what is takes. Know matter the cost. And if I die im going to finish this" declares Ichigo Naruto sighs.

"**Then die you will. Because you allow your passion and your rage to distract your from your purpose. Dulling your sword. You flail wildly. But your physical skills are not enough to defeat me. And now I'll show you why your mind is not strong enough to fight me either. Behold" shouts Grand Fisher** his lure transforms back into that girl as he grabs her head. When he removes his hand the lure looks just like Ichigo's mother.

"**Even for the most cold blooded Shinigami has one person who he can never kill. That is a fact which you can not deny. By learning who that person is I have avoided every Shinigami who has come before you for over fifty years. And I have learnt for you this is that one person" said Grand Fisher**.

"Do you remember me Ichigo" asks Ichigo's mother. Rukia goes to help but Naruto stops her.

"Rukia no. Ichigo must protect his honour. If you help now he'll probably win but he will have lost his honour forever. There are two different kinds of battle's always distinguish between these two. There is the battle to protect innocent life. And there is the battle to preserve one's honour"

"I understand this is a battle to preserve his honour. My captain once said the same thing. So I must not interfere know matter how much I want to lend him my strength"

"He must be a great man" said Naruto with a bored look before taking a sip of sake for absolutely know reason.

"Ichigo before you attack. You must remember that thing is not your mother just an illusion. Your real mother died six years ago" shouts Naruto. Ichigo nods as he runs forward with his Zanpukto.

"**So Shinigami do you think you can raise your sword against your own mother"**

"Bastard how dare you defile her memory" shouts Ichigo. Suddenly his Reiatsu flies fifty feet into the air. Ichigo runs forward. Grand Fisher puts the image of his mother in the road making him stop mid swing. Grand Fisher laughs and impales him on his fur. Ichigo coughs up blood.

"Moron. That is not your mother like I said it's just an image. Throw away all your emotions Ichigo. I know you love your mother but you must do this. A Ninja saying if you withdraw and you will age if you hesitate then you will certainly die"

Ichigo nods and runs forward again swinging his Zanpukto with out hesitations. Grand Fisher puts his mother in the road but Ichigo slices the image in two. The image reverts back to its original form as Ichigo slices of the lure. Naruto smirks as he prepares to finish the hollow off. Grand Fisher smirks as he spots Kon from the trees holding Yuzu and Karin. Grand Fisher sends its spiked fur at the three. Kon yells. Ichigo's eyes widen with shock as he body flickers in the path of the spikes. Ichigo is impaled on the fur. His blood spits every where. Naruto curses as he body flickers over. Ichigo slices the fur in half before ripping it out of his body. Grand Fisher smirks.

"**I have to tell you something out of all the Shinigami that have come after me. You are by far the most idiotic and weakest Shinigami off them all"** shouts Grand Fisher as he prepares to kill Ichigo. But Naruto blocks his claw.

"W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-doing" asks Ichigo.

"I said I'd let you handle this. But if you were in trouble I'd help out. You are still inexperienced" said Naruto as he summons a blade made of water out of thin air.

'**Hidden Water Fall secret technique: sword of Draining' whispers Naruto** before he rips off the Hollow's arm before going in for the kill. The hollow smirks as a black portal opens up behind him.

"**I'll let you have this little battle for now. But next time we meet I will kill you"  
said Grand Fisher** before disappearing into the portal. The sword disappears as Naruto walks back over to Ichigo. Unknown to anyone Naruto has a GenJutsu over his arms as he does some hand signs. A Jutsu he calls Life Illusion: Dead memories. Ichigo stares at Naruto when a bright light consumes him. In a bright room there stands Ichigo's dead mother. Ichigo starts having flash backs from his child hood.

"Ichigo. My son. Im very proud of you, your father, Karin and Yuzu. I am so lucky to have had those years with all of you. And I know because of the love that all of you share. You'll always be the family together and strong even without me. Ichigo live on my son live with strength and kindness. And never loose that smile. The smile you always wore when you looked at me. (Ichigo sees a flash back of himself with a giant goofy smile as he runs to his mum as a five year old). Ichigo thank you for loving me. Those were the thoughts I had when I died. Thank you all" said Ichigo's mother as she disappears. Naruto smirks.

'_So those were her last memories interesting' thinks the blond_

"So those were her last memories" said Ichigo as he leans on his sword trying to stay conscious. "Come back you coward" shouts Ichigo to Grand Fisher wanting to finish him off.

"Ichigo stop that's enough you saved us all" said Rukia.

"It will never be enough till I killed him and avenged my mother" shouts Ichigo as he slips into unconsciousness. Naruto runs over and checks his pulse.

"He's slipped into a state of half conscious and half into a coma. We need to get him back to the house so I can treat his injuries" said Naruto. Rukia nods. Kon runs out with both girls under his arms.

"Kon lets go" said Naruto as he picks up Ichigo and Rukia then he starts running. Kon follows as the two run threw Karakura at high speed. To everyone else they are nothing but a blur.

The end - Please R & R

Jutsu Notes

**Life Illusion: Dead Memories - **A Jutsu that shows those that have the Jutsu's used on them the last memories of there dead loved ones. - Upper A rank - (Naruto)


	7. Spirit Hunter: Don Kanonji

Chapter 7: Spirit Hunter: Don Kanonji

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Two weeks after the event of Grand Fisher. Ichigo and Naruto have been training hard. Naruto has been trying to build Ichigo's library of Doton, Suiton and Raiton based Jutsu's. Along with a few GenJutsu and TaiJutsu moves. So far he's learnt Bursting water collision waves, Liquid Bullet, Water Encampment wall. Mud wall, Earth Dragon bombs, Mud Flow River, Lightning Dragon Bombs. Young Lightning (An early version of the Lightning Blade). He's completely learnt Lightning Explosion and Lightning Surge. He's learnt Demonic Illusion Hells Fire and Hells viewing along with tree binding death. Ichigo has refined his sword fighting skills as well. He's learnt Konoha whirlwind and the initial lotus but that's all. Though with chakra control exercises he's done tree climbing, Kunai balancing and water walking. And he has Anbu level chakra and Jounin chakra control along with body flicker and leaf Shushin. Naruto sighs as he walks along Ichigo to school. Naruto wears a black t-shirt with a picture of a nine tailed fox on the back. He wears navy blue baggy jeans. He has a chain attached to the cuff of them with rips around the ankles. His hair has those blood red streaks threw them. His eyes are cerulean blue with blood red cat like slits for pupils.

"Ichigo you've come along well these past two weeks since I've took you out of school. So I'll let you have a break today and tomorrow. But then I'll start teaching you some more TaiJutsu and a KenJutsu style called the hells Fox stance. It's based on high speed which I'll help you build up. And strong blows. But right now if I was to rank you I'd say your know longer an academy student but a Genin"

"Hai. And thank you" replies Ichigo.

"By the way im taking over your class today" said Naruto with a sadistic grin. Ichigo sighs as the two walk into the class room. Orihime appears in front of them with her arms crossed. And patting both her shoulders going 'bwahahahaha'. Naruto sweat drops as he drinks some sake. Ichigo gives of a paled expression along with the expression of a demented idiot.

"Huh. Ichigo you barely reacted at all. Don't you know where it's from at all?"

"Actually by the look on his face. I'd say he reacted rather a bit" said Naruto from behind the high school girl. This scares her. Naruto sighs as he drinks his sake.

"Ah spirit hunter" said a shocked Ichigo after coming around.

"Yeah isn't that show just the best. Come on Ichigo join in with me" said Orihime as she prepares to do against. But Tatsuki grabs her arms yelling 'bonsai'.

"Oh hey Tatsuki what's the matter"

"Come on you can Bwahahahaha with me" said Tatsuki as she pushes Orihime away. Ichigo gives of a stupefied expression. Then he hears voice from outside.

"Hey Ichigo Keigo here"

"And Mizuiro" Ichigo turns around and there's Keigo. Mizuiro and Chad with there hands on there shoulders crossed.

"Hmm" said Chad.

"Bwahahahaha"

"Don't tell me everyone's doing it" asks Naruto from behind the three. This scares Keigo and Mizuiro but Chad does nothing.

"Yo Chad" said Naruto waving to him.

"How you going" asks Chad.

"Im fine big guy. Besides I heard you ranked fourteenth on your math's test two weeks ago"

"Hmm" replies Chad meaning 'yes'

"So you going" asks Keigo.

"No"

"What do you mean it's the best TV show on. And it's going to be broadcasted live in Karakura. You live in this town dude. You have to be dead to miss it" said Keigo trying to get Ichigo to go.

"Then that makes me a zombie. Get lost" said Ichigo showing Keigo away.

"But I already went to the trouble of asking Rukia to go" said Keigo. Rukia stands over to the side and does a curtsy.

"Hi Ichigo" Naruto sweat drops from the corner under his GenJutsu again. Ichigo sweat drops as well.

"Come one Rukia. Bwahahahaha" said Keigo doing it again. Naruto forms a second sweat drop.

"No I'd be too embarrassed to do it" replies Rukia with that goody to shoe's act. Naruto forms a third sweat drop and a fourth and fifth as everyone start doing it as well.

"Come on Rukia"

'_My she's becoming quite the little actress' thinks both Ichigo and Naruto._

* * *

Later that night.

Ichigo sighs from his spot in the crowd with Naruto. Waiting for the spirit Hunter to arrive.

"Good evening everyone this week's episode of spirit hunter is brought to you live from an abandoned hospital in the town of Karakura. Where the tortured screams of the dead can be heard echoing threw the halls" shouts a male announcer.

"Who knows what horrifying sites we'll witness here" said a female announcer.

"Now folks lets give up a warm welcoming for this centuries primary spiritualist and messenger from hell. Mr. Don Kanonji" shouts the male announcer as he points into the night sky at a helicopter. Everyone cheers except Naruto and Ichigo. As a guy falls from the helicopter wearing a cape with a strange hair do and a crazy hat.

"THE SPIRIT ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU" shouts the man known as Don Kanonji. As a parachute shoos out from his back. The crowd cheers as Don Kanonji lands on the ground.

"And how is everyone tonight. Hold onto your seats baby. Its time once again to hear the spirits cry"

"So tell us what you think of this place" asks the female announcer.

"The stench of the spirit world hangs in the air around us. I'd have to say that…"

"It smells like bad spirits" shouts the crowd.

Naruto slaps his forehead.

"What a lame catch phrase" Naruto mutters under his breath. Next thing Don Kanonji does the whole Bwahahahaha along with everyone else except Naruto and Ichigo who both sigh. Suddenly smoke rises around Don Kanonji as the lights turn off.

"Okay everyone were cutting to commercial" said a man.

'_Man I hate stupid shows about spirits" thinks the orange haired male teen._

A man starts to direct people to another area. Ichigo sighs as he walks with Naruto. The blond haired red streaked Jinchuuriki is wearing a black t-shirt. With baggy black cargo pants. Orihime runs over to Ichigo from behind wearing a long blue dress.

"Ichigo"

"Hmm"

"Im sorry about the other day"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just Tatsuki was telling me the other day that you really can't stand TV shows like this one and I had know idea"

"Don't worry its cool. Its really know big deal" replies Ichigo. The orange haired male turns around to see Mizuiro and Keigo doing the whole Bwahahahaha thing making Ichigo sweat drop.

"Look at those two. They know is drives me nuts but they still do" said Ichigo with a sigh.

"But you still showed up why is that" asks Orihime with her hands behind her back.

"Well my dad and my little sister go out of there minds for spirit hunter" answers Ichigo before pointing to Isshin and Yuzu who are doing the Bwahahahaha thing.

"So that's why you're here"

"Guess so couldn't just let them come alone you know"

"You have such a good heart Ichigo"

"Why isn't that normal"

"Oh no it's normal very normal" replies Orihime.

"Yo" said Naruto from behind her. Needles to say this doesn't seem to scare the girl. Naruto hangs his head in defeat before drinking some sake.

"Hey Orihime were going to head on without ya" shouts Tatsuki.

"Oh hey. Wait on Tatsuki. Cya" said Orihime before running off.

"Oh yeah sure im normal. But what about he rest of these weirdo's what's there excuse"

"Ichigo what's wrong" asks Rukia from behind him. Ichigo turns around to see Rukia wearing a green dress going Bwahahahaha. Ichigo sweat drops.

'_You to'_

"Hey what's with the serious look?

"Feh"

"As long as you're here you might as well try to have some fun"

"Shut up im always like this"

"Between all of your school work and duties as a Shinigami you must be exhausted. And there will he hard battles along the road ahead. Use tonight to enjoy yourself a little.

"What are you…?"

"By the way tell me what is this festival all about anyway"

"You mean you showed up here with out knowing" shouts Ichigo.

"Seriously you think there'd be any spirits in an old deserted hospital"

Naruto sighs as he is left out of the conversation.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well I mean if there were any you Shinigami would have helped them clean up"

"Well not necessarily Jibaku spirits are often tied to places like this or usually where they died. Jibaku spirits are spirits that dwell within the earth and are often very hard for Shinigami to find. There's only one reason a Jibaku spirit would reveal itself when it notices Human's invading its territory" said Rukia meanwhile during her explanation a man is walking over with a film camera. When suddenly howling/yelling is heard. Out of everyone there only nine people hear the noise. Naruto, Chad, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Karin, Tatsuki and Don Kanonji.

"That's the cry of a Jibaku so there is one here"

"Wait a sec how do you know that sounds not a hollow" asks Ichigo when the form of a spirit appears.

"There are certain paths which hollow's come into being. One path is when a Jibaku spirit with its fierce attachment to the world is left alone and becomes a hollow. Much like this spirit here" said Rukia as a man appears with a chain wrapped around his body and a semi hole in his chest.

"So then he's ah"

"Yes a soul on the verge of becoming a hollow. A demi hollow". The soul yells.

"Yeah well he sure feels like a hollow to me. Except he's not wearing one of those white masks. And the hole in his chest hasn't opened all the way"

"The hole in the hollow's chest shows that the heart has been lost. Leaving nothing but raw instinct. The white skull shaped mask is all that shields the hollow that keeps those bared instincts from the outside world. Neither necessary if the heart is still intact. Upon death the chain of fate is snapped from the body. Usually the soul waits for a Shinigami but if they have regrets in this world. They become bound to the source of there pain" said Rukia showing one of her sucky little drawing. Ichigo gives of a not a hint of seriousness in his face. While Naruto drinks. Rukia then gives of a confused/angry face. Rukia then goes to hit the two but they dodge.

"Any way. This means this demi hollow heart is chained to the hospital"

"This hospital belongs to be im not giving it up for any one. Don't even think about coming in here"

"Well what ever he is he sure sounds like a dumb ass"

"Coming back from commercial" said a voice.

"Oh I think the shows about to get started" said Rukia. The student and the teacher sigh at there friend.

"The spirits are always with you. Bwahahahaha' shouts Don Kanonji.

"BWAHAHAHAHA" shouts the crowd including Rukia.

"Hey knock it off" shouts Ichigo.

"Don't worry it takes months for a spirit to turn into a hollow" replies Rukia.

"Now has come the time once again for Don Kanonji to take the stage" shouts the male announcer.

"Can't you just feel the excitement" asks the female announcer.

"We don't wont the spirit to become agitated with this many people around. We'll do the Konso after the show"

"Yeah but…"

"Spirits go threw so much pain when they transform into hollows. That they fill the night with terrible screaming. I mean does it look like that demi hollow is suffering to you"

"Ha and who the hell are you. You think you can come in here and defile my hospital" asks the Jibaku spirit. Don looks at the spirit. "And what's with the crazy friggen hat"

"My guess would be no" replies Ichigo.

"See. Unless someone deliberately messes with that opening in his chest were fine. I'd say we've got another six months" Meanwhile Don is going on about something as he raises a rod into the air. Don then plunges the end of the rod into the souls hole making it scream. Naruto curses while Ichigo and Rukia turn around.

"Alright let's send you over to the other side baby" said Don as he starts rotating the rod making the spirit yell even more.

"Wow there it is folks the super spirit gain an unusually move for him this far in the game" shouts the male announcer as the crowd cheers.

"What the hell does that dumb ass think he's doing" asks Naruto.

"The fool. All he's doing is speeding up the creation of a hollow' said Rukia as the soul yells even more. Ichigo curses and starts running over to Don.

"Come on knock it off" shouts an angry Ichigo. Suddenly security appears behind him and grabs Ichigo. Naruto curses and runs over. Rukia runs over as well with the soul glove. Security tackles Rukia and goes for Naruto. The demon vessel smirks and rolls out of the way. The spirit yells causing Orihime and Karin to cover there ears while Chad becomes shocked. Suddenly the chain of fate snaps.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME" shouts Ichigo as the end of a cane goes threw his forehead and forces out his soul. Ichigo's body goes limp. Behind Ichigo are Kisuke Urahara and his shop helpers.

"Hello"

"Mr. Hat and clogs"

"Don't just stand there get to business" said Kisuke. Ichigo nods and runs off. Naruto knocks out the security guards and runs as well.

"Hey what's wrong" ask the guards as they hold Ichigo's body.

"Out of the way" said the giant man known as Tessai Tsukabishi. Tessai picks up Ichigo's body and leaves.

"Stop it" shouts Ichigo as he runs over to Don who looks at him and keeps rotating. Ichigo pushes him out of the way sending him flying.

"Holy molly Don Kanonji has just been sent flying" shouts the male announcer.

"What's with you kid" asks Don.

"Well then I guess you can see me too"

"Of course I can im this century's spiritualist. Oh I get it your dead but you're a fan aren't you"

"I would shut up dude before he kills you" said Naruto from behind Don making him jump. Suddenly the spirit starts shouting and yelling.

"Oh no don't tell me im to late".

Suddenly the Jibaku spirit is sucked into the ground and disappears with an explosion.

"He's gone"

"Yeah. Mission accomplished baby"

"There it is folks another perfect soul purification" shouts the male announcer while Ichigo stares in shock. Naruto just takes a sip of his sake while still on guard. Rukia flips open her cell and starts pressing buttons.

'_The moment a demi hollow becomes a hollow it disperses and reforms as a hollow somewhere else. And if its heart was bound to something here in this hospital'_ Rukia then looks into the sky at the moon. As a ball of blue light floats downwards.

"Yeah thank you" said Don.

"Ichigo, Naruto look out above you" shouts Rukia. Don, Naruto and Ichigo look into the sky as the body of a hollow starts to form. With its head the head of the Jibaku. The Jibaku screams as a white liquid shoots out from its mouth, ears, nose and eyes forming into a white skull mask. That looks like a frog's head. The entire hollow looks like a giant frog. The hollow howls.

"W-What is it" asks Don.

"A hollow. I hope you're ready" said Naruto.

"I can sense it. It has the stench of a super deadly dangerous spirit. Now I understand. (Meanwhile Ichigo is sweat dropping. While Naruto drinks sake). You that other bad spirits evil lords and you've come here seeking vengeance" said Don. Naruto hits him upside the head.

"Dumb ass you're not even close"

"**The pain must devour" said the hollow** Ichigo goes to attack but Don grabs his shoulder and throws him backwards.

"Hold on. Won boy canola come on you bad spirit" shouts Don as he twirls his rod before holding in front with both hands. Everyone gasps in aw. "Don Kanonji this century's spiritualist is ready"

"**I'll devour you" shouts the hollow** as it runs at Don only to hit a wall of mud head first. Thanks to Naruto who stands to the side spitting out mud.

"I hate that muddy taste" mutters Naruto. The hollow howls as it breaks threw the wall to eat Don. Ichigo draws his Zanpukto and blocks. Before throwing the hollow backwards into the ground.

"Kid why didn't you run"

"Hey look you're the one who should be running"

"Ha me run. What are you saying?" the hollow stands and howls. Ichigo and the hollow exchanges blow for blow.

"Just as I thought wonderful but he's got his work cut out for him lets see how he does' said Kisuke. The hollow charges at Don. The hollow leaps but Ichigo grabs Don and pulls him out of the way. The hollow collides with a wall and gets stuck.

"A golden chance" said Don as he prepares to attack but Naruto grabs him.

"Ichigo we'll have a much better chance to fight him inside with Jutsu's. That way these people won't get hurt" said Naruto. Ichigo nods and the two run into the hospital with Don being dragged behind. The hollow follows.

"Ichigo I have an idea let's flood the place" said Naruto with a smirk before doing a stream of hand signs.

'**Doton: Mud barrier Jutsu' whispers Naruto** mud shoots out of the ground around them and forms into a giant fortress wall around the hospital making sure nothing can get in or out. Except by the roof. Ichigo and Naruto then start doing hand signs together. The two run up to the room.

"Don you better hold on" said Naruto. Don grabs onto Naruto as the two finishes there hand signs. Just as the hollow bursts threw the bottom of the roof and appears in front of them. Don forms lightning in his hands.

"It's my turn. Don Kanonji ultimate attack: Cannonball" shouts Don forming a blue ball in his hand. The ball starts to move slowly about before exploding in front of the hollow sending it flying threw a wall. Naruto sighs as he and Ichigo prepare there attack. Naruto grabs Don and uses some Ninja wire to tie the fool to his back.

'**Suiton: Bursting water Collison waves'** shouts the two before breathing in and pour water from there bellies. The water starts to fill the entire hospital. Water flows over the sides of the walls. Naruto and Ichigo stand atop the water thanks to water walking exercise. Don stares in shock from his spot on Naruto's back. The hollow struggle for dear life as it is sent to the bottom floor of the hospital. The windows shatter and the door breaks open. The pressure of the water starts to force the mud wall to crack. Water starts to leak from fifty cracks. Everyone stares as a giant whole bursts open. Suddenly another wall shoots out of the ground in front of the ground and back around the hospital containing the water once again. As the second fortress wall appears. The water pressure is unable to break the second wall. The hollow howls/gurgles under water. Naruto looks around with his eyes and spies a water tower. Naruto stops pouring water same as Ichigo.

"Ichigo jump onto the water tower" said Naruto while performing the hand signs for Lightning strike. Ichigo nods and the two jump onto the tower.

'**Raiton: Lightning strike'** whispers Naruto lightning hits his arm. Naruto then sends five lightning bolts at the water. The lightning bolts sends electricity channelling threw out the water. Explosions are heard all around the hospital. This causes the first wall to break. The second wall also starts to break apart. The crowd screams as they start running back. A third wall shoots out like the first two to stop the water. The hollow screams in pain as it is electrocuted. The water starts to evaporate. The hollow rises from the floor slowly and starts jumping back to the roof.

"It's not over" mutters Naruto as the hollow appears.

"**Curse Human's and Shinigami. I'll devour you" shouts hollow. **Naruto smirks as looks at Ichigo who nods. Ichigo runs forward and slices off the hollow's arm before using the leaf whirlwind to send it rolling into a fence. Ichigo runs after it yelling "Face the wrath of my blade"

Ichigo performs a downward swing and cleans the hollow's mask in two. The mask disappears showing the spirit from before Don collapses onto his knees.

"He's from before"

"That's right jack ass. When the chain connected to a soul's hole is broken they become a hollow" said Naruto.

"So you mean that I"

"Yes" replies Naruto.

"What have I been doing all this time I thought that I was showing the kids a hero? Showing them courage. When all this time I was doing nothing" Naruto sighs. When the cheering of a crowd is heard.

"Listen up hero there waiting for you. I've seen your show a couple of times to tell that kids look up to you. So go to them"

Don walks over to the ledge and yells "mission accomplished" while doing the Bwahahahaha.

"Don Kanonji's spiritual purification has work" shouts the male announcer. The entire crowd follows with the Bwahahahaha thing. Naruto walks over and sweat drops. Before he freaks out as everyone looks at him as electricity surges around his right arm. Naruto sighs before performing some hand signs.

'**Memory erase Jutsu' whispers Naruto** as he walks over and erases the crowd's memory of him standing there and anything else about him today and about Ichigo. All except Rukia and Don, and surprisingly the only one's it doesn't work on are Karin, Chad and Orihime.

"Don next time please don't ever do that against." warns Naruto as he disappears in a swirl of purple flames. The flames appear around the entire area as the wall crumbles to nothing ness from under a GenJutsu Naruto used during his memory erase Jutsu.

"Kid. That was a magnificent battle I stand in aw at your courage and im amazed by your power. I hope you'll lend me that strength in the future" said Don holding out his hand. Ichigo grabs it and smirks.

"Yeah sure once in awhile"

"Thank you and from now on you'll be my number one pupil" said Don. Ichigo pales giving of a horrified look.

"THAT'S A DEMOTION" shouts Ichigo.

* * *

The end - Please R & R - Read and Review


	8. THe Legendary Quincy

* * *

Chapter 8: The Legendary Quincy

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto sighs from his spot between Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo to his left and Rukia to his right. To the right of Rukia are Tatsuki and Orihime. To Ichigo's left are Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro. The eight stand in the principles office with one of the schools gym teachers.

"This is an out rage don't you see the damage you kids and teacher have done" yells the teacher.

'_IT seems I couldn't erase all the memories. Including the ones that were watching from home' thinks Naruto_ with a bored look.

"This ridiculous show is broadcasted on national television yesterday just look" said the teacher as he turns on a TV and there's Don Kanonji goes Bwahahahaha.

"And two of our students and one teacher for the entire world to see. (The TV shows Ichigo and Rukia being caught by the guards while Naruto rolls out of the way). Rukia, Ichigo and Naruto. This is very serious never in the history of this school has any student or teacher ever dishonour this institution by creating an act of disobedience" shouts the teacher while grabbing Ichigo by the collar.

"Sir I can understand why you're angry with Ichigo, Rukia and Naruto acting like a bunch of stupid idiots. By why are Orihime and I here when we didn't have anything o do with this"

"You were there with them the whole time this was going on"

"That was just a coincidence we were just walking by and got dragged into this"

Orihime gives of a paled look as Ichigo glares at Tatsuki.

"Great thanks a lot I'll remember this the next time you need someone to bale you out" meanwhile Naruto has already left during all the commotion leaving a piece of paper on Ichigo's shirt. The gym teacher looks around for him.

"Hey where'd the eighth one go" asks the gym teacher as he pulls the sign off and reads it out loud.

"Since you were all distracted I left. Cya jack ass" shouts the teacher. He starts to fume and shout to the roof. Orihime and Tatsuki take the opportunity to leave. During this the four boys and Rukia creep over to the window.

"Well sir Orihime and I are going back to class" the teacher closes his eyes and yells.

"NO YOU DON'T YOUR STAYING HERE" he shouts. As Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and Rukia jump out the window and start running. By the time he looks back there all gone.

"GET BACK HERE"

"Sir what do we do" asks the teacher.

"Don't know. But next time you see Ichigo and Naruto could you get there autographs for me" asks the principle.

"HAS EVERYONE GONE MAD" asks the teacher with tears.

The sevens students walk together laughing.

"So why's everyone laughing about" asks Naruto out of know were from behind. This scares all but Ichigo, Chad and Orihime.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT" yells Mizuiro, Keigo, Rukia and Tatsuki.

"Doing what?"

"Never mind" replies the four in defeat. Suddenly Rukia's cell starts ringing. Naruto, Ichigo and Rukia stare at it as she pulls it out.

"Ichigo come on" said Rukia as she runs off dragging Ichigo with her. Naruto sighs and disperses into shadows.

"I never noticed it before but those guys like each other.

* * *

With the two

Ichigo stands in his Shinigami form looking at a soul. Just as Naruto appears.

"What's the matter there's know stinking hollow here"

"Hmm strange I sense a strange amount of Reiatsu. Since being around Ichigo for so long I've been able to sense Spiritual pressure. But this one is different. I sense a hollow but someone else. And I can tell by the way the air is moving right now that someone or something shot an arrow" said Naruto. "I've been around objects that move threw the air to know that they always leave the air moving in a strange way"

"That's really weird it was a strong signal but it's gone without a trace"

"Hey you spirit guy you didn't recently cut the head off of a…" asks Ichigo but before he can finish Naruto whacks him upside the head.

"Dumb ass does he look like a Shinigami. Besides he's a normal soul. And another thing weren't you just listening to me"

"To tell you the truth I wasn't"

Naruto sighs as he steps on Ichigo's foot before elbowing his student in the ribs.

"Did you see any thing?" asks Naruto.

"I did I saw this scary big looking bug. I almost peed my pants"

"I don't care about your problems. I want to know what happened to it. (Naruto then sues the sexy Jutsu while putting up a GenJutsu around him. So that only the soul can see him/her). Pretty please" ask Naruto in his sexy Jutsu form. With smoke around him. He has a slender body with long braided pig tails.

"Not really I had my eyes closed the entire time" replies the soul as it jumps at Naruto who retransforms and whacks him upside the head. "Well anytime its Konso time"

Ichigo walks over his Zanpukto raised in the air.

"What's Konso? Know wait get away from me with that sword" shouts the soul. As a bright light fills the area.

After break everyone stands to see who ranked the top fifty in the class on some tests.

"Third in the class" said Tatsuki and there at number three is Orihime. Tatsuki pats her head "Pretty smart for a girl Orihime.

"This sucks Orihime has both brains and boobs. It's just not fare" said Michiru.

"Hey if it makes you feel better. She's a terrible cook"

"Ah let the girls get there high scores. At least none of our gang embarrassed us by getting into the top fifty rights Mizuiro" said Keigo. Mizuiro stares at the list.

"Take another look" said Mizuiro as he points to number twelve. And there is the name 'Ichigo Kurosaki'.

"WHAT. Ichigo is ranked number twelve

"You cheater there's know way you could have possibly scored that high" said Keigo with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Shut up Keigo. I score high on tests because I study for them. You should try it some time"

"Uh ha. So that's what you were doing all those night's when I was asking you to come hang out. You always said you were to busy. But the truth is you were studying like a true nerd.

'_Funny in my world Nerds are considered a threat I mean look at Shikimaru. He was the so called second 'dead last' of my year while I was the true dead last. And I mean he has an IQ of 200. And he's even come close to betting me when im going at forty percent of my strength'_

"Oh no im friends with a nerd' shouts Keigo pretending to cry. Keigo appears with thick nerdy glasses.

"Maybe you need some thick nerdy glasses like these pals"

Ichigo growls and breaks them.

"It's really kind of a surprise to learn you really study" said Mizuiro.

"My hair gives me enough abuse. So im not gonna become an academic looser on top of it"

"Good point sorry I ragged on ya. So how about I give you this complementary nerd head band in stead" shouts Keigo wearing a head band with words Nerd.

"How about no" replies Ichigo pulling out a pair of scissors and cuts it in two.

"Okay then but how about I never ask you to do any thing with me again" replies Keigo sticking out his tongue at the orange haired teen.

"Well at least you wouldn't go and do anything such as embarrassing as getting on the list of the top fifty" said Keigo to Chad. The giant boy/man then points to number eight.

"Im horrified I had no idea I was hanging out with such complete nerds. Im threw with all of you" shouts Keigo as he and Mizuiro run off with paled expressions.

"Oh well they'll be back"

"Im just glad for him that not one of us is ranked in the number one spot. Like Imatsu Ishida"

"Oh mean Uryu Ishida" said Orihime.

"You mean you know him" asks Ichigo.

"Why or course he's in our class"

Ichigo hic ups and gives of a giant horrified paled expression.

"You'll find out that Ichigo has an uncanny knack for forgetting people's faces and the names that go with them. Come on" said Tatsuki as she pulls Orihime with her as she walks away. Ichigo crosses his arms crossed his chest.

"Now that's weird. Who is he?"

"He's has glasses and black hair" said Naruto from the side.

"Oh hey Sensei" Suddenly Rukia runs over.

"Ichigo come here I need you" said Rukia as she grabs Ichigo and runs off. Naruto sighs as Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad look at them. Naruto goes up in swirl of leaves. Chad sees him go from the corner of his eye.

"That Rukia is one aggressive chick"

"Maybe they really are seeing each other"

* * *

With Ichigo and Rukia

"We have a hollow alert" said Rukia as Naruto appears beside them.

"You know this is getting harder and harder for me to disappear and re-appear I think Chad may of saw me leaf Shushin away" said the Hokage. "And so there better be an acutely hollow this time or I'll be pissed off"

"Just shut up and run" replies Rukia. The three run past a boy that has glasses and short black hair. Ichigo hits him on the shoulder.

"Sorry"

When they arrive there's no hollow

"Another false alarm" said Naruto. "Would you get that dumb Soul pager fixed already?"

"Hey it's not my problem that we keep getting false alarms. Everyone time is goes off I have to assume a hollow has appeared" replies Rukia and Ichigo gets into body. Naruto then becomes calm.

"Well get it fixed" shouts Ichigo.

"Bickering are we how un-professional" said a male voice. The person is wearing white robes and he has glasses. "Good Evening Ichigo, Rukia, Naruto"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uryu Ishida" said Naruto

"Another hollow has just appeared" said Uryu.

"Wait no way" said Rukia suddenly her cell goes off. "There's a new one here. But how did he know"

"Okay which way"

"It's over there" said Uryu as he points to his right as a cross hangs from his wrist.

"Can't you sense such a simple thing? And you call yourself a Shinigami"

Suddenly the cross starts glowing as a blue night shoots from it forming into a bow made of blue energy. Uryu pulls an arrow and fires it. The arrow launches threw the air and hits a Hollow that just appeared in the mask and kills it. Naruto smirks.

"The signal just vanished" said Rukia.

"So tell me Uryu what are you" asks Naruto with a four shuriken in each hand.

"Uryu Ishida and im a Quincy. And Shinigami are my enemies"

"What do you mean" asks Ichigo.

"Is that to complicated for you. I'll tell you again this time but slower. Ichigo Kurosaki you are my enemy"

* * *

The next Morning

"Damn what's the story with that guy?"

"_And you call yourself a Shinigami" "Can you not sense such a simple thing"_

'_Who does he think he is? Insulting me like that I'll mess him up the next time I see him. Beside's who uses a bow an arrow any more'_

"What's his name? Max no I think it was Icki something. Icki Bow, Icki metals sue. Ichi armadillo. That's not it either. Damn it"

"Do you mean Uryu Ishida": asks Orihime as she appears next to him.

"Oh Orihime. Oh yeah"

"It's a pretty cool name huh"

"I was just saying how pretty cool his name was"

"Yeah I say it all the time when im sitting with him in the home handy craft's club"

"Home Handy what" asks Ichigo looking like a stunned mullet. The two walk to the Home Handy Craft club and open the door.

"See there he is right there" said Orihime as she points to Uryu. Sitting and reading a book.

"That's him alright. But I still can't believe he's in the Home Handy Craft Club. Look at him he's reading not doing macramé"

"Hey you wait. It looks like Michiru has a job for him" said Orihime as Michiru walks over with a rabbit or something in her hands.

"And like's he's going to sow it for her"

"Just wait and see" Naruto appears next to them after Orihime just said that wanting to see what's going on.

Uryu eyes the stuffed thing as it has a rip in its shoulder. Uryu grabs it and throws it into the air. Before pulling out his kit. He grabs a needle and threads some string threw it before sowing up its arm. Lightning quick he then tosses it back to her.

"It's almost as good as new. Thanks so much Uryu"

"It's alright. Don't mention it. In fact don't talk to me any more at all"

"Ah alright I'll see you later than"

"Why would he say something so nice then something so un-kind" asks Orihime.

"It's just how people are sometimes Orihime" said Naruto scarring the shit out of the two finally. Naruto grins. After talking to Orihime some more the two walk off. Chad walk's over eyeing Naruto.

"What was that thing (Five second pause) the other day" asks Chad. Naruto smiles.

"What thing" asks Naruto from behind him? Chad looks around but he's not there. When he turns back around Ichigo and Naruto are gone.

* * *

After school.

Uryu is walking home while Ichigo is following him. While Naruto is under an illusion. Not even Ichigo knows he's there.

"Do you intend to follow me all the way home Kurosaki" asks Uryu. Ichigo walk's over.

"Guess im not as sneaky as I thought I was. So when did you first notice me"

"From the time you, Naruto and Orihime saw me in the class room. You've been ducking in and out of the shadows behind me ever since" said Uryu.

"Ichigo and here I thought I taught you better than that" said Naruto as he appears in front of Uryu from his GenJutsu.

"You might have noticed him but you never noticed me" said Naruto.

"Your right about that"

"That long ha. Now that's impressive" said Ichigo trying to restart from were Naruto butted in.

"From the careless way you let your Reiatsu leak out even a monkey would have noticed" said Uryu. Ichigo growls at him and starts performing hand signs.

"Ichigo stop do not let your anger get to you" said Naruto. Ichigo nods and stops the hand signs.

"Amateur" said Uryu.

"Bastard. What did you say?"

"It's obvious you lack the ability to detect others around you with high spirit energy. How else can you explain the fact that you weren't aware of my existence?"

"Sure he may not know how to do that at the moment but he can track down those with high levels of chakra"

"Chakra what is that"

"It's what I use in battle" said Naruto forming a perfect Rasengan in front of Uryu. Uryu can feel the chakra flowing form the spiralling sphere hitting his face.

"Enough. Ichigo Kurosaki if you were good enough you would have sensed me like I sensed you on your first day of school. I even know the day in mid may when you became a Shinigami and I know Rukia Kuchiki's true identity" suddenly spirit ribbons appear around Uryu.

"Spirit Ribbons" mutters Ichigo.

"For a change your right. Spirit ribbons are the physical manifestation of Reiatsu in the atmosphere and…" begins Uryu as he appears in front of Ichigo and grabs a red ribbon.

"What is that?"

"This is your spirit ribbon. (Uryu ribs the ribbon). You didn't know that Shinigami spirit ribbons are different to normal ribbons. (Uryu lets the ribbon go and is disappears). How about we play a little game Ichigo Kurosaki. Let's have a duel to see which is stronger the Quincy or the Shinigami. I'll show you just how unnecessary Shinigami are in this world"

"Hey. What about me the Ninja" asks Naruto while pouting before he straightens his face in a serous one.

"I'll show that a Ninja is better then both. Especially the Rokudaime Hokage" said Naruto with a calm relaxed expression.

* * *

Meanwhile at Urahara shop

A girl wearing a pink dress with black hair and two pieces of hair over he eyes. And a boy with red hair is playing a game of paper, Scissors and Rock. The boy is known as Jinata Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya.

"Paper, Scissors, Rock" said the two. Jinata goes with Rock while Ururu goes with Scissors.

"Ha I win" said Jinata they do it again Jinata choses Rock but Ururu chooses paper.

"I get to choose a chore for you Jinata and I choose sweeping up"

"Oh no it's not over yet. I said it's over when you win two out of three" said Jinata.

"Hey you never said that before" replies Ururu as Jinata gets his knuckles and spins them in the side of her head.

"Oh quit you're complaining Ururu the rules are what ever I make it" said Jinata when he is picked up by Tessai and is now three metres of the ground.

"Maybe you'd like to try that technique on my head Jinata" said Tessai with a face that scares the young boy.

"Hey put me down I was just trying to teach her Rock, paper, Scissor" shouts Jinata. Rukia appears and kicks Tessai in ass. He just stands and turns around seeing Rukia clutching her foot in pain.

"Oh hello there Miss. Kuchiki. Something wrong with your foot" said Tessai.

"Never mind. Urahara here"

"Well if it isn't my favourite customer. What can I do for ya?" said Urahara as he fans himself. Rukia steals his fan and hits him with it.

"Don't play innocent with me. I had to come in person because I've been calling for days with a dreadful problem and you don't respond"

"Oh sorry about that. It's just we've been really busy lately and I was going to call you today" said Urahara as Jinata appears next to Rukia.

"So where's your friend. You know the one with the orange spiky hair do I don't see him. Ah I guess he must've broke up with ya. Can't really say I blame the guy"

"Cut her some slack Jinata"

"It's serous. I need information"

"About what"

* * *

Back with Uryu, Ichigo and Naruto.

"So when's this dual on" asks Ichigo.

"Right now" replies Uryu.

"That idea's ridiculous"

"Why do you say that?"

"It would be a waste of time. And I have nothing to do with you. And besides I've never heard of a Quincy. I don't know what you got about Shinigami but it has nothing to do with me"

"What a surprise you're afraid to fight"

"Stop trying to force me into it. Beside's I'd mop the floor with you" said Ichigo as he starts walking off.

"Now I get it you don't have permission. I forgot that your Shinigami powers came form Rukia you're actually just a substitute Shinigami. So that mean's on your own you can't so much as lift a finger. You have to have her permission to dual don't you"

"That does it" Naruto sighs as he was completely left out of the conversation again.

* * *

Back with Rukia

"A Quincy that's a name I haven't heard in a long time" said Urahara as he drinks some tea.

"It does kind of have an ancient ring to it. Not to be mistaken but it's been two hundreds years since I've heard anyone speak of Quincy's" said Tessai (He's old).

"Well who are they" asks Rukia. Tessai then leaves.

"You mean who were they. The last of the Quincy's became extinct century's ago. But they were once a clan that specialised in killing hollows. But at one time there were many of them scattered all over the world"

"So what happened?"

"Well I suppose I should begin at the beginning. The clan started out as a group of human's. But they had powers like Ichigo's to sense out hollows in the world and began to train to fight against them. The whole mission of the Quincy's was to defeat hollows just as it is for Shinigami like yourself. But here is a deep division between the two. It was a question of rather to cleanse or to just kill hollows them. Shinigami as you know seek to cleanse the hollow's with there Zanpukto and their by allowing them to pass over into the soul society. But the Quincy's believed that the hollows deserved only destruction and sought to annihilate them. When you think about it. It was a natural reaction. Hollows devoured human souls they killed and maim our friends and family. Why should they deserve the peace of the soul society? The Quincy's couldn't understand showing such mercy and eventually they began to hate the Shinigami for it. They were sure that the only answer was to kill hollows. They believed in doing so they were avenging there fallen comrades. But then it was the same belief that eventually led to there destruction.

* * *

Back with the others

"Fine if a dual you want then a dual you get" said Ichigo as he unzips his back and pulls out Kon in the form of a stuffed toy lion.

_Flash Back_

_Kon is in front of Ichigo and Naruto. Ichigo is holding a stuffed toy lion._

"_Listen Kon. We've come up with an agreement. During the time Ichigo is without Rukia he shall have you inside of a stuffed toy lion. On the weekends you will have your freedom and when Ichigo is not in need of you" said Naruto._

"_Fine but I really do like this body" said Kon._

_End Flash back_

_Flash back to this morning._

_Rukia pulls out the mod soul pill and stuffs it into the stuffed to who comes to life._

"_Since after school I won't be around you Kon will be with Ichigo in this form"_

"_Hai Nee-san" said Kon as Ichigo stuffs him in his bag and walks off. The muffled voice of Kon is heard to school. As the gym teacher takes the three to see the principle. During that Kon shuts up._

_End Flash back_

"Why did you leave me in the bag all day? You trying to kill me?" asks Kon in a fit of rage. "If only I had my body I would mop the floor with you as a mod soul"

"Cough it up" said Ichigo. Kon sighs as Ichigo puts his arm down his stuffed body throat and pulls out the pill. He wipes it and swallows it in his mouth. He then shoots out of his body in his Shinigami form as Kon takes control. "Kon you better get back. Im about to give MR. Home and Handy Craft some stiches to sow"

"I'll be over here" said Kon as he leaps into the air and lands on a roof.

"So how does your little dual work. Tell me so we can get to it. But first tell me what the rules are"

Uryu then pulls out a strange pill from his pocket.

"We'll use this to begin. It'll help"

"And what is that"

"Bait to bring in hollows. If I crush this hollows will start gathering here quickly"

"What the hell"

"The rules here are quiet simple. Who ever kills the most hollows with a time limit of twenty hours will be the winner. Simple isn't it even you can understand that right"

"That won't work. What are you thinking putting everyone who lives here in danger? This battles just between us not them"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? Believe me know one is going to get hurt. Because I know I'll be able to wipe out every single hollow I come across" said a smug Uryu. "If you had more confidence in your abilities to protect people from hollows you wouldn't be worried. And you would accept this challenge" said Uryu as he crushes the pill. Suddenly a strange noise is heard threw out the town as hollows start to appear. One appears near them as Uryu prepares his bow but the hollow is hit in the head by a shuriken killing it.

"Didn't I say I was going to be in this? Seems im in the lead with eight kills" said Naruto as seven more hollows appear dead. Naruto smirks.

"Come one Ichigo once a bait has been used it can not be de-activated is my guess so lets get killing" said Naruto. Ichigo nods and draws his Zanpukto in one hand and a Kunai in the other. Ichigo races off to kill the hollows from attacking others. Naruto forms a hundred shadows clones to surround fifty hollows. Each pull out eight shuriken.

'**Everyone where shuriken. Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu' whispers Naruto **all the clones let loose there shuriken. These shuriken turn into eight thousand and shred threw the hollows. All the clones and cloned shuriken go up in smoke as the hollows turn to spirit particles.

"That's one hundred and one for me Quincy. If I was you Uryu I'd get started seeing as im in the lead" said Naruto with a grin as he runs off with a blade of fire in both hands. Naruto rips threw any hollow he sees. Naruto runs to the school.

'_Hollow's attack those with high spirit energy and im sure that Ichigo's friends have that' thinks Naruto_ as he releases his weights and runs off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school

Tatsuki is standing by a wall drinking some water.

"Mika you're the cutest I mean it" said a male voice.

"Ha-ha you mean it" asks Mika.

"Im serious"

"Oh stop that Yoshi someone might see us" said Mika suddenly two spirits float by.

"Hey it's okay" said Yoshi.

"Don't you have a car or somewhere more private?"

"Ah just what I wanted to see ghosts making out" said Tatsuki.

"Hey Tatsuki your breaks over get back in here" shouts a teacher 'Tatsuki are you coming"

"Sure" replies Tatsuki

"Tatsuki"

"Orihime"

"Can we talk" asks Orihime.

* * *

Back with Naruto

The Rokudaime Hokage runs threw Karakura killing off hollow after hollow.

"Damn that's already number one hundred and eighty one. How many more until I get to the school" asks Naruto in anger as he pumps chakra into his feet this increases his speed? Naruto runs along a moving train. Everyone stares in shock as Naruto runs in front and runs across making sure the train doesn't hit him. Naruto picks up his pace increasing his speed once again. He's now moving two hundred and fifty kilometres every half an hour. Naruto runs past people only seeing a blur. The wind sends everyone flying as he keeps running.

* * *

At the park.

Karin is playing soccer with her friends when she stops and stares at the sky. With Ichigo he goes around killing Hollows trying to find her. With Chad he and a couple of guys are talking when something lands behind him causing a giant crater. Chad looks as a foot print appears the form of a shape is there.

"What's that spot there is shimmering like heat waves" mutters Chad under his breath while his friends want to leave. Chad pushes the out of the way and jumps as the form punches the ground.

"Guy's run" said Chad as the image goes after him. _'He's coming after me. I see well then'_

Chad then starts running for it _'I'm not really sure what that big thing is but since it's following me I know what I should do. I'll just keep running until I lead it to a place where it can't do any damage'_

* * *

Back at the park

Karin kicks the ball in her friends nose making it bleed"

"Sorry"

"Hey Karin. Why did you do that for" asks a boy with an afro hair do.

"There you go spacing out again. Then you kicked the ball without aiming" said a second.

"You want to play or not" asks a third. Karin glares at them. The four back off scared.

"Come on were not afraid"

"You want to fight then bring it on" said the four scared out of there minds.

"Sorry guys but I think I better head home now"

'_Today sucks I can't concentrate on anything'_

Karin continues to walk when she spots Chad in front of her panting and sweating.

"Hey your Ichigo's friend right. The cockatiels uncle"

"Oh hmm. Your Ichigo's little sister"

"So hey why are you hanging out at our play ground then" asks Karin. Chad suddenly grabs her as something hits the ground. Karin sees the form of a giant hollow with a but ugly mask making him look like Benjamin Franklin.

'_Doesn't look like that thing is moving. Is it waiting for us to move or what? It's hard to tell. Damn it if only I could see it more'_

"It's coming back. It looks weird I mean what is that thing" said Karin getting Chad's attention.

"Hey wait are you saying you can see it clearly" asks Chad.

"What do you mean of course I can? What an ugly creature you see him you can't miss him"

The hollow goes to punch him but Karin yells "Hey watch out"

Chad grabs her and jumps as the punch comes down. He skids across the field Chad looks up and he's gone.

"What are you looking at he's to your right move" shouts Karin. Chad jumps to avoid a punch. "What's going on with you big guy can you see that monster"

"Kind of just a little"

"Well from what I've seen I'd say you really can't see him. Hang onto me we've got to survive this. You are our legs I'll be our eyes" said Karin as Chad runs.

"Know way"

"Come on big guy you got to trust me on this. This isn't first time I've seen one of these creeps. You know there's some kind of connection that's really been bothering me. These freaky creature have something do to with my brother Ichigo" said Karin.

"With Ichigo"

"Look out he's to our left" shouts Karin. Chad jumps. Chad starts to see the hollows arm and punches it making it yell in pain. The hollow hits Chad and sends him flying across the place. Chad holds Karin tight to hit body and lands on his back. Her four friends run over to see Chad covered in blood.

"Whoa he's all covered in blood did you do this to him" asked on of him.

"Get going you really don't want to be here" shouts Karin the four start to protest as the hollow appears behind them. The hollow goes to grab one of them but Karin grabs him and throws him to the ground. Chad sees this and starts having flash backs about his past. _"Yasutora what's the point of hitting someone if it hurts them an eye for an eyes leaves the whole world blind. Yasutora you're young and very strong. You are big for your age and handsome to how blessed you are. You contain a gift and a sharp mind. And you have a heart of gold. These qualities make you very different. That means people will pick on you faulting what you do and try to bring you down. I wished we lived in a world were that doesn't happen but we live in a world with all that. You must be kind and find a good use for your big strong fist. Use them in a way that helps our world"_

'_I know __Abuelo_ (Grand Father in Spanish). _I know my hands weren't made to hurt others. They were made to protect me _(Chad starts to stand). _And to defend others from evil in this world. I've learnt my lesson and I'll never abuse this gift I was given'_Chad starts to see the hollow clearly. The hollow raises its fist and prepares to attack. Chad does the same as well. _'But now I need to ask something of you please I want you to give me the power'_

The two giant fists collide causing a bright light to appear. The hollow growl in pain as it is sent flying back with its left arm completely gone. Chad flies backwards as well. Chad's right arm is now armoured. The armor is colored black with a red stripe going down the center and two white stripes surrounding it (the same colors used on Mexican military dress uniforms).

"What the hell. What happened to your arm" asks Karin in shock. The hollow stands and howls. Chad runs forward as the hollow prepares to attack.

* * *

Back with Naruto

Naruto keeps running until he reaches a park and there's Chad fighting against a hollow. His right arm is armoured. The armor is colored black with a red stripe going down the center and two white stripes surrounding it (the same colors used on Mexican military dress uniforms). Naruto's eyes widen with shock as Chad launches a raw concentrated blast of pure Reiatsu this blows the hollow away. Chad collapses covered in blood as ten more hollows. Chad tries to stand but falls. Naruto sighs as he runs and runs to the park. Naruto pumps chakra threw out his body and starts skidding to the first three hollows that are standing in a line. Naruto hits the first and rips threw his body then the second and third. Naruto finally stops after hitting fifteen trees five brick walls and a swing set. Naruto lands about fifty metres away. Everyone gapes at this especially the hollows.

"Wow that was a lot less then normal. Oh that's right I wasn't going flat out" laughs/shouts Naruto scratching his head sheepishly. Everyone in fifty metres block radius heres him and sweat drops. Naruto appears in front of Chad and Karin.

"N-Naruto" stutters Karin.

"Yo" replies the blond as he draws eight shuriken and throws them. The hollows dodge but one gets hit and dies.

"Four down six to go" said Naruto as he runs forward and kicks a hollow in the chin before delivering a swift axe kick. Naruto forms a Rasengan and shreds its mask. Naruto forms four clones each forming a Rasengan in each hand and rip threw four more. While Naruto kills the last.

"One hundred and Ninety one down" said Naruto as he runs off.

'_What just happened? Where the hell did this arm come from? And with it something else amazing. This arm was given to me finally I could see that monster completely. But how did I can't comprehend it just happened'_

'_Chad don't worry I'll come back for you that's why im leaving a shadow clone' thinks Naruto_ as he forms a chakra re-enforced shadow clone to keep an eye on the area. Karin runs over. "Hey Mister are you alright"

"Just tell me you're not hurt. Just say it Ichigo's sister"

"Are you kidding the only one hurt here is you. You big stupid giant"

"I see well to me that's damn good" Karin then kicks him in the head. Chad holds his head and stares.

"That's not good you idiot. What in hells name is so good about someone getting hurt? What kind of macho crap are you trying to sell me? Overgrown dumb ass. That logic really ticks me off. You want to act cool and slick just like my stupid brother Ichigo. I've had it you just stay put and I'll go call my dad so he can put you back I one piece again. Now don't move or I'll kick you again you lame brain coot' said Karin as she storms off.

'_So that's Ichigo's sister huh I can tell there related. Because she (ten second pause) kicks just like her brother'_

To be continued

The end - Please R &R - Read and Review

Next Chapter - The dual continues (Not rhe title)

* * *


	9. The Dual Continues: Who Will Win

Chapter 9: The Dual continues: Who Will Win

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto curses as he runs threw Karakura killing any hollow he sees either with a Kunai, Shuriken or Jutsu. Naruto sighs as he summons all three of his blades. Naruto places the claymore on his back in the middle and places a white Daito on either side. Naruto then runs again. The blond releases ten percent of his seals that reduce his speed making him run faster. He run's in the direction of the school.

* * *

Meanwhile at School

Orihime and Tatsuki are talking when glass shatters.

"Tatsuki, Orihime go clean it up" shouts a teacher.

"Hai" reply the two as the schools lesbian Chizuru joins them in cleaning up. Orihime stands as looks at an odd shape that looks like a mutated squid.

"Hey what's up with Orihime? Orihime you keep looking so cute and spacey and I'll just have to kiss you" said Chizuru as she appears next to Orihime. She goes to kiss her but Tatsuki punches her.

"Oh that's right there's this show I like to watch and it's about o start any minute so lets go" said Orihime as she starts pushing Tatsuki and Chizuru away. _"First thing I thought was I wished I didn't notice it. Then I thought we have to get away from here. Im certain of it now if we stay here. We'll be in danger. But I have to stay calm I don't want the others to know were in danger"_

Suddenly the form she saw is gone Tatsuki then runs off to get changed.

"Tatsuki no come back" _'What if it's still here'_

She feels something behind her and turns around there is the hollows

"**You can see me can't you?"**

Orihime gasps and stares in shock.

"Orihime what's wrong now. What are you looking at" asks Chizuru

"Run. You have got to run Chizuru get going now"

"**I won't let you get away" said the hollow** as she launches seeds from her head in every direction hitting windows and the ground. One goes into Chizuru's shoulder.

"What just happened Chizuru? I don't know what to do Chizuru" said Orihime as she kneels next to Chizuru. Orihime starts crying.

"What's this tears? I don't know what just happened to me but im bleeding" said Chizuru as she stands. "Still it doesn't really hurt that much"

Suddenly Chizuru grabs her arm and starts hurting her.

"Stop it your hurting me"

"What my hand I don't have control over it. What's going on? Why's this happening?"

"What have you done to Chizuru" ask Orihime.

"**Huh I just used a bit of my powers. I don't like violence that's why I use these seeds from my forehead to take control of others. To make you humans fight amongst yourselves. Now everyone its time to g t started"**

Students start to appear with pale white eyes. They go to grab Orihime she screams when Tatsuki comes running and kicks the snot out of them

"Tatsuki"

"Hey Orihime about that thing over there I should have noticed it sooner"

"Are you saying you can see that creature as well?"

"No I can't but I can sense its presence I know exactly where that thing is that made you cry. Hey you yeah you, you big blob. You picked a fight with the wrong person. See with have this long standing arrangement anyone that makes Orihime cry gets the snot beat out of them" said Tatsuki.

"**You don't say" **said the hollow as the students attack Tatsuki. Tatsuki kicks one in the side of the face before punching on in the cut. She knee's another in the chin and kicks another in the ribs.

"Ha isn't there even one of you who can give me a fight" asks Tatsuki when a hand grabs her shoulder. "Let go"

Tatsuki turns around and the one who is holding her is Chizuru. Her veins in her arms are visible.

"Run Tatsuki. Look what's happened to me arm" Chizuru then squeezes making Tatsuki cry in pain.

"Can't you stop" asks Orihime. The students grab her and cover he mouth. The hollow then shoots a seed into Tatsuki's left shoulder. Causing Tatsuki and Chizuru to fall backwards.

"**So how do you feel now? The seed I shot into you is starting to take root in your body. And in just a little bit it'll take control of you. Soon your body will be mine to manipulate at will. Now how should I make you suffer"**

"Shut up" said Tatsuki as she stands up.

"**What"**

"I said shut up. Let go of her now"

"**Don't you realise the position your in right now. Soon you'll have no control over your body. I'll show you see" said the hollow** as it waves a tentacle in front of Tatsuki who bites down on it making the hollow scream in pain.

"**What do you think your doing? Let go let go" shouts the hollow** as she hits Tatsuki in the head. **"Did you hear me I said let go. Your not worthy of being controlled now die"**

The hollow launches three seeds. One hits Tatsuki in the right leg another in the ribs and another in the head. Orihime escapes her captors hold.

"Tatsuki" shouts Orihime as she runs over to her friend with tears.

"Orihime. Please don't cry Orihime" said Tatsuki as her mind goes blank. Orihime runs over only to be kicked in the stomach by Tatsuki's foot. Orihime falls onto her knees coughing. Tatsuki stands up. Orihime starts having flashbacks about her brother (Yeah im going to skip this bit)

* * *

Back with Naruto

The Rokudaime Hokage kicks a hollow in the face from trying to a five year old human girl. Naruto then draws his claymore and decapitates it. Naruto curses as a Mantis, Centipede, Bear, Squid and Dog like hollows appear. Naruto sighs and burns them to ash with a simple Katon jutsu. Naruto continues to run.

'_That's number two hundred and fifty five' _

* * *

With Uryu

Uryu shoots five arrows at five hollows and kills them completely. Uryu shoots more arrows.

'_Thirty five, Thirty six, Thirty seven, Thirty eight, Thirty nine, forty. Im probably in the lead' said an over confident Quincy._

Uryu launches more arrows as he runs around Karakura.

* * *

With Ichigo

Ichigo slices a Hollow in half with his Zanpukto and throws four shuriken killing two more. Ichigo then throws a kunai behind him killing another before slicing off another's mask. Ichigo runs forward and cuts a hollow in two before electrocuting one with the Lightning Strike.

"That's number forty. I wonder how many Naruto's killed. Knowing him he's probably in the lead" said Ichigo as he kills another two in one swing throw four shuriken at four more.

* * *

Back with Naruto

Naruto throws eight shuriken killing eight before slicing a hollow in half. Naruto forms ten shadow clones. When the clones reach there hollows they explode killing five each.

'_Three hundred and fourteen. I wonder how many the others have killed. Know time for that I have to get back to school. I sense a hollow's already there'_

* * *

Back at school

Orihime is hugging Tatsuki who stares in shock.

"Please don't cry. This time I'll protect you"

"Orihime" Suddenly Orihime's flower hair pins glow yellow. As a giant tornado surrounds her and Tatsuki.

"**Impossible" said the hollow** as she is blown away along with the other students.

"Tatsuki said you picked a fight with the wrong person. That's not quiet right. What she should have said was you picked the wrong person to hurt. Any one who tries to hurt Tatsuki will have to answer to me" said Orihime as six paper birds fly around her.

"**Just what exactly are you. Using those strange powers but how" **

Orihime looks at the flying baby birds.

"Who are you?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice us till just now" said a ruff male voice.

"Sure she noticed us. Im sure she knew we existed. If you think about it haven't we always been the ones closest to you" said a sweet female voice. A green paper bird lands on her and folds out into a girl with yellow hair wearing a red dress. "Hello Orihime. We are the Shun Shun Rikka your six princess shielding flowers to protect you"

Five others appear. One is a bald man with the bottom half of his face covered by metal. Another is a female with black hair wearing a dress longer then her body. The next is a male with a large patch that ends in a horn. The next is a female she has bright pink hair yellow goggles and a blue thong bathing suit. And the fifth is a male with black hair wearing red and black.

"Hey wait a second how come there are a bunch of little fairies flying around talking to me"

"Wow that was some reaction but to be accurate were not fairies. You see we are the powers from within your soul. And each one off us is a part of you. And only you are able to see us. Well maybe people like Ichigo Kurosaki can see us to"

"Ichigo why him"

"Well it's because of him we exist"

"You talk too much" said the male in red as he kicks the girl in red who was talking to Orihime.

"Hey listen up you don't need to know who we are or where we came from. All you need to know is we are a part of your powers' said the man.

"You're pretty bossy for someone so tiny"

"Real funny just shut up and learn how to use us now"

"Learn how to use you"

"That's right"

The one with the eye patch the bald one and the one in the bathing suit stand together.

"You can use our power to construct a shield to reject any spirit attacks" said the one with the eye patch.

"In order to activate this shield you must use your heart. To do this you must incant a Coto dama a spirit incantation. (Sorry don't know how to spell that)" said the bald one.

"Coto dama" asks Orihime with swirls in her eyes.

"Wait a second it's coming" said the man in red.

"**So what are you doing mumbling to yourself? Tell me young girl" asks the hollow.** As it prepares to attack.

"It's time Orihime call out our names I am Hinagiku" said the one with the eye patch.

"I am Baigon" said the bold one.

"My names Lily" said the one in the bathing suit.

"Relax you must summon them with there Coto Dama. Now repeat after me. Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily. Hurry" said the one with the yellow hair. The hollow launches ten seeds at Orihime.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily" begins Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun I reject" said the three spirits.

"Santen Kesshun I reject" repast Orihime suddenly a triangular yellow energy wall appears in front of Orihime and blocks the seeds.

"**What"**

"There powers allow you to create a shield between you and your enemy then reject what ever is outside that shield. So there able to protect you from any outside attack. You see we have the ability to reject within the shield. We are able to make a defined space within our shield then we can reverse any damage within that space. Now say our names I am Shun'o" said the yellow haired spirit.

"And I am Amaye" said the one wearing the dress longer then her body.

"Shun'ou, Ayame"

"Now say our Coto Dama"

"Souten Kisshun I reject" shouts the three. Ayame and Shun'ou form an oval shaped shield around Tatsuki and start to 'heal' her injuries.

"Oh Tatsuki"

"Hurry there's know times for tears im up next Missy. Im able to reject on both sides. By blowing a hole in the enemy which cuts them in half. Now you must say my name Tsubaki, Then resite my Coto dama" said the man in red and black.

"Tsubaki Koten Zanshun I reject" said Orihime. The one known as Tsubaki flies at the hollow transforming into his bird like form. A thin barrier appears around him and he cuts threw the hollow's left side. But doesn't kill it.

"**Insolent brat I'll kill you" shouts the hollow**

* * *

With Naruto a few moments ago

Naruto runs threw Karakura only minutes away from the school. Naruto releases his gravity weights increasing his speed once more. Naruto channels chakra threw out his body when he hears Orihime yell.

"Tsubaki Koten Zanshun I reject" Naruto watches as he runs as a black paper bird rips threw a hollow but doesn't kill it. The hollow prepares to attack Orihime but Naruto hits it with full force sending it into a building. Naruto skids along the ground while re-activated his weights to slow him down. By adding one hundred extra pounds to each weight taking them up to three thousand pounds each. Considering he has five weights on that's a total of fifteen thousand pounds. Naruto struggles to stand from the extra weight as the hollow walks over very angry. Naruto pumps chakra threw out his body making him stand. Naruto then tackles the hollow crushing it thanks to his weights. The hollow screams in pain as Naruto shoves a Rasengan into it. The hollow then disappears. Orihime stares in shock as she faints.

"Oh well I guess using all our powers at once was too much for her. On the other hand Orihime did really well didn't she" said Shun'ou. Naruto walks over and looks at them.

"I guess you'd be her powers"

"Are you saying you can see us" asks Shun'ou. Naruto smiles.

"Off course I can. Well you better leave" said Naruto. The spirits nod and fly into the sky and turn into her flower hair pins. Naruto sighs as Urahara and Tessai appear. Tessai is holding Chad. Urahara picks up Orihime.

"So Urahara I'll leave them in your care but I'll come with you anyway" said Naruto before throwing five shuriken at five hollows that just appears. "Three hundred and twenty"

Urahara gapes at that number "You, you killed three hundred and twenty hollows"

Naruto nods "Anyway let's go"

The three then leave with Orihime and Chad. When Chad and Orihime awake there in a room together.

"Chad"

"You're up good morning"

"Hi good morning. Um Chad where are we"

"Don't know"

"I see you're finally awake" said Urahara as he walk sin with Naruto.

"Him"

"Im not to sure. But apparently he must have been the guy that saved us" said Chad.

"Well I suppose that's one way to look at it. Now then where should I begin?"

"What about me. I've already killed three hundred and fifty hollows I killed thirty more on my way here" said Naruto.

"That many" said Orihime in shock. Naruto sighs and goes up in flames.

* * *

With Ichigo

Ichigo rips a hollow in half before he kills two more with Kunai.

"Damn that Uryu I'll make him pay" said Ichigo as Naruto appears in front of him.

"My, my, my, my, my. How many have you killed?"

"Eighty" replies Ichigo.

"Three hundred and fifty. I'm in the lead" said Naruto with a childish voice.

"That many hey"

"Yep. Any way lets team up to kill these bastards. Oh and Ichigo. Orihime and Chad have the power to kill hollows. Well Chad does but Orihime didn't kill the one she was fighting I did because she missed"

The two run and run as they find Kon and Rukia standing in front of Uryu as a hollow appears. Uryu goes to kill it but Ichigo throws a Kunai with an explosive tag attached. The kunai explodes on contact and kills the hollow.

"So we've found you Uryu" said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, Namikaze"

"Ichigo, Naruto"

"You better get ready Uryu because im going to beat the shit out of you do you know that"

Uryu pulls back an arrow and shoots it at a hollow but Ichigo destroys the arrow and kills the hollow.

"To you this is a game to see who killed the most hollows. Im not playing your game. Fight me if you think Quincy's and so superior to Shinigami. Fight me one on one right now or are you to afraid. What are you waiting for come on?"

"Ichigo wait look up there" said Kon. Ichigo looks into the sky and its cracker with hundreds of hollows surrounding it.

"What the hell"

"The hollow's there gathering" said Uryu this shocks the others except Naruto who summons a giant fire dragon and destroys fifty off them by turning them to ash.

"Four hundred" mutters Naruto. Uryu catches this and stares in shock. Uryu starts running to there direction Naruto follows. Uryu launches an arrow and kills to hollows.

"Down here filthy hollow scum. I Uryu Ishida last of the Quincy's challenge you"

The hollows look at Uryu and charge in only to have Kunai and shuriken imbedded in there heads killing over two hundred. The shuriken and Kunai go up into smoke as only one of each fall to the ground.

"Six hundred and twelve"

"Is he really the last one?" asks Ichigo.

"It was thought that they all became extinct two hundred years ago. Well not exactly they were systematically killed by then Shinigami's"

* * *

_Flashback (Rukia)_

"_As you can imagine it was very difficult and painful decision for the Shinigami but in the end it became necessary top destroy the Quincy's. Because it was the only way to prevent the destruction of this world"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Shinigami were also referred by other names back then. They were called balances or regulators"

"What do they balance?"

"The number of souls in soul society and in the human world does not change by much as time goes on. They just trade places between the two worlds. It's the job of Shinigami to balance that. To keep the balance. It worked until the Quincy's disrupted the equation. The Quincy's didn't cleanse the hollows they destroyed them completely. This meant that any soul that left soul society for the human world would never return. If this had continued this way the balance of the two worlds would have collapsed it would have meant the apocalypse. There were many meetings between the Shinigami and the Quincy's but to know avail the Quincy's refused to listen to reason finally there was know choose the order was given for the Quincy's annihilation. Many have accused the Shinigami for arrogance for there actions" said Rukia. Ichigo grits his teeth. Naruto and Uryu continue to kill hollows.

"What the. They keep on coming"

"URYU" shouts Ichigo as hollows go flying every where from him.

"Alright Uryu now I understand why you think Shinigami are your enemies. I don't know who was right or who was wrong the Shinigami or the Quincy's. But it was so long ago that I don't see how it matters any more. But I'll tell you one thing for sure Uryu your methods…"

"That's all ancient history I don't care about some slaughter that happened two hundred years ago it was just one more fact that was passed down to me by my sensei. In fact when I heard that story I think I sided with the Shinigami more then I did with the Quincy's. That was until my sensei was murdered"

"_After much thought I must conclude the Quincy only had themselves to blame. For failing to follow the warnings of the Shinigami"_

"_But why sensei. How can you say that when it was the Quincy's who were wiped out"_

"_It does seem cruel many lives were cut short so young. But the memory of those souls who were lost is important. Without worrying about whom as right and who was wrong is meaningless. We must do all we can to prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again. That is the lesson I want you to learn. So that such sadness may never occur in the lives of humans or Shinigami"_

"He was a kind gentle old man with no hatred in his heart. To the very end he tried to convince Shinigami that Quincy's were necessary he kept encouraging them to work together suggesting new ways to fight the hollows. But the Shinigami always had the same answer to his efforts 'Don't interfere with our work'" Uryu releases his arrows killing more hollows "Then one day five hollows appear and surrounded sensei is was obvious that he couldn't take them on his own. And yet not one Shinigami came to his aid. They knew about the hollows. Sensei was under constant surveillance and yet it was two hours before they finally arrived. If only they had listened to his advice. If only they had heeded his warnings then he wouldn't have been alone help would have reached him in time. And sensei wouldn't have ended up dead. Now do you understand Ichigo Kurosaki? This is why it's so important that I have to prove to you and all Shinigami the inferior strength of the Quincy"

"I realised our methods are different. That our ways of thinking are at opposite polls. So if you really believe my way is wrong. Then stay back and watch. Watch as I show you the true power…" starts Uryu but Ichigo jump kicks him in the back of the head making him fly across grass yelling 'shut up already'

Uryu stands up.

"What is your problem?"

"You mess up your own story. Your sensei wouldn't want you to prove the strength of the Quincy's. You said it yourself he's greatest goal was for Shinigami and Quincy's to work together. Isn't that right. Come one think about it when will you ever have the chance to do that again besides right now surrounded by enemies? You say were at opposite polls but I say when two warriors are heavily out numbered the trick is to fight back to back" said Ichigo picking up Uryu and placing him at his side. Naruto appears next to them.

"Hey what about me. Sure leave the Ninja out. The Ninja who happened to kill more then six times of what you guys killed" said an angry Naruto. The Rokudaime Hokage unleashes such a great killer intent that is scares the shit out of everyone including the hollows. Naruto's chakra explodes sending hollows flying also killing them. "Sure leave me out of every conversation"

"What's with him" whispers/asks Uryu.

"He's probably a little angry because we always leave him out of our conversations" whispers Ichigo. Naruto draws his Daito's and runs threw the army of hollows killing every single one in his path before landing in front of the Quincy and Shinigami.

"Enough of this. Let's just kill these bastards" said Naruto after calming down. The two nod before the three get back to back. Naruto puts his swords away and draws eight shuriken. Ichigo holds his Zanpukto in one hand and four shuriken in the other. Uryu activates his bow and pulls back an arrow.

"A saying off my old sensei if you're heavily out numbered its best to fight together then to fight alone because it's kill or be killed. And we can kill a lot more if we help each other" said Naruto "Besides there are no weak soldiers under a strong commander. A saying of my father. Those that don't follow the rules are trash but those that abandon there friends are worse then trash. A saying of another sensei"

The two look at him with strange looks "Don't worry lets just get killing"

The two nod and starts attacking. Uryu shoots a hollow in the head as Ichigo cuts one in half. Naruto kills eight in one shot as four shuriken fly past him killing four more. An arrow flies past Ichigo killing another. Ichigo's zanpukto cuts a hollow in half from the side before throwing a kunai past Uryu killing another.

"You know all three off us share the same single minded purpose. We all have reasons to want to destroy as many hollows as we can"

"You know my reason but what's yours" asks Uryu.

"My mother was killed by a hollow im sure you'll agree that's enough of a reason all by itself. But there's still more to it then that after all the agony I suffered I want to make sure others don't suffer the way I did. My father and my sisters went threw so much pain after our mum died. It was so hard for me to watch. That's something I don't ever want to see again. That sadness on there faces. Im not a super hero I know I can't protect everybody in the world. But that doesn't mean im going to be content with the people I can hold in my arms. Im going to protect as many people as I possibly can. Your method of using bait to deliberately draw in hollows here just to prove a point endangering innocent lives. I don't agree with that. But right now isn't the time for arguing. We've got to work together you can me so what do you say" said Ichigo slicing two hollows in half.

"What do I say? I think you talk too much. But I understand what you're saying. I have to help you survive this battle or you won't be around for me to kick your butt" said Uryu Naruto nods his head in agreement well with the first three sentences but not the last. Because during there little conversation he managed to take out one hundred and fifty one hollows. Ichigo smirks and runs forward slicing hollows as Uryu shoots his arrows. Naruto throws his shuriken and forms four shadow clones. Naruto performs some quick one hand signs. Same with his clones.

'**Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu'**

'**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu'**

'**Doton: Earth Dragon Jutsu'**

'**Futon: Wind Dragon Jutsu'**

'**Raiton: Lightning Dragon Jutsu' **shouts Naruto and his clones. Five giant dragons appear one made of earth, fire, water, wind and Lightning. The dragons fly at the hollows and attack. The hollows are burnt, drowned, electrocuted, buried and cut in half by each dragon. In total wiping out over half. Uryu and Ichigo stare in shock.

"What the. Ichigo, Naruto look at the sky" said Uryu. The two look up at the crack has gotten bigger and on the other side is a monster.

"What is that?"

"I don't know" replies Uryu as two giant hands appear and start to open it up.

"Oh no is that what I think it is, it can't be" said Rukia as a hollow mask shows with a long nose. (Sought of like Pinocchio).

"What is that thing tell me" said Kon in Ichigo's body.

"That's not your everyday garden verity hollow" said Ichigo.

"That little bit of bait I used couldn't have possibly drawn this out"

"Maybe not but its here" said Naruto as the hollows attack from behind. Naruto prepares to attack but gun fire is heard and they are blown away. Everyone looks in the direct the bullets came form and there's Ururu holding a multi barrelled shoulder cannon wrapped in bandages.

"Im sorry were so late" said Ururu.

"JINATA HARA TRIPLE" shouts Jinata as he hits three hollows with a giant iron bat. Tessai hits one with an open palm and breaks its mask with ease.

"I thought you might have wanted a little assistance Ichigo"

"MR. Hat and Clogs" Jinata then smashes a hollows mask. Ururu proceeds to shoot them.

"If you don't mind me making a suggestion why don't I and my crew handle these small fry for you Ichigo. While you Ichigo go concentrate on that big guy. Oh you probably should get started before it's to late" the hollow starts to open the crack up more.

"Menos Grande"

"Menos what"

"It's a huge hollow. Born from hundreds and hundreds hollows mixed and folded and crushed together. Until now I've never ever seen once except in illustrations and text books. Menos Grande I don't know what we can do. Only one group can handle this. The royal special task force. Menos Grande is way too much for any single Shinigami"

"That things to big for any off our weapons"

"Just because it's over fed doesn't change any thing. Were just to have to chop a little more" said Ichigo with a big grin.

"Chop" asks Naruto and Uryu.

"Yep the bigger they are the harder they fall come on. Together we'll take that sucker down. Come on Uryu, Naruto" said Ichigo as he runs forward "Ichigo"

'_Moron' thinks Naruto._

"_**And im ashamed he's my vessels apprentice**__**" thinks the Kyuubi.**_

Naruto and Uryu chase after Ichigo. While Rukia protests Urahara who stands in front of her.

"Urahara are you trying to get Ichigo killed out there" asks Rukia

"Of course not there is a method to my madness. This is a battle that must be fought" said Urahara while casting a binding spell on Rukia.

Ichigo jumps at the Menos Grande who goes to kick Ichigo. Ichigo attacks his foot but is sent flying.

"I told you that would happen" said Uryu as he launches an arrow but only scrapes the hollows mask. Naruto throws a kunai and multiplies it by fifty. The fifty kunai fly at the Menos Grande with explosives attached. The kunai explode but do nothing. Naruto falls onto one knee.

"Hey you okay" asks Uryu to both Ichigo and Naruto. The Hokage nods.

"Sure im good as new" replies Ichigo as blood falls from his forehead.

"That was the dumbest charge I've ever seen. What were you thinking did you think that would actually work?"

"Huh. Well I figured if I just kept chopping away on him like a giant tree I'd eventually reach the point where I could whack him on the head"

"I can't believe your actually treating this like some little kids game" said Uryu.

'_What now I've used too much chakra fighting against these hollows__. Wait I'll try the __Chou Oodama Rasengan __Daibakuha Bomb (Ultra-big ball Spiralling Sphere great exploding bomb)'_

Naruto raises his hands as he jumps onto a roof. Naruto forms a Rasengan in his hands as he raises them. Naruto expands the ball adding a little Kyuubi's chakra to it. The ball becomes half the size of Gamabunta.

'_Shit I can't make it that big any more since im low on chakra. And I don't want to risk using __to much of Kyuubi's chakra. After all I used most of his chakra up during the battle'_

'**Chou Oodama Rasengan Daibakuha Bomb'** shouts Naruto before throwing the ball. The giant Rasengan hits the hollow's stomach and explodes sending it to the ground. Naruto falls onto his knees. But the hollow rises but it has a giant hole in its chest. Its right arm completely gone and its left hand gone as well. Its nose was ripped to shreds with a quarter of its mask.

"Shit it was to weak"

Ichigo and Uryu gape at the hollow then turn to Naruto in disbelief at what he just said. Uryu then touches Ichigo's sword.

"We need to think off a better plan now" suddenly his bow increases to ten times its normal size.

"Any way what will in try next?"

"Ichigo look" Ichigo looks at Uryu and points at his bow.

"What the hell did you do? How did you bow get so big?"

"Just be quite and listen. I think there might be an actual way to defeat this thing. And I need you to do it"

The giant Menos Grande walks over the Ichigo, Uryu and Naruto.

"Now we are ready to fight that thing" said Uryu with Ichigo's Zanpukto on his head and tied there by a cloth.

"Your nuts. This wont work" said Ichigo.

"Quite just do as I say. You've got to release all off your spirit energy at once while were connected. That way I should be able to harness the power to shoot an enormous arrow. That's the best way to use all off your energy. Because right now you're just wasting it"

"Well you don't have to be so insulting about it" replies Ichigo with a bored look.

"Quit taking things so personally and just release that energy already"

"How do I do that?"

"You mean you really don't know. Then what's been your method of fighting with the hollows all this time"

"Just instinct" replies Ichigo. Uryu's eye brows twitch.

"Just instinct but that's impossible

"I never really understood that stuff. I just thought that my Reiatsu was always at its maximum level"

A shadow appears above them as the hollow forms a red ball of Reiatsu in front of tis mouth.

"Oh know a Cero does he intend to release a doom blast right here. You've got to run all off you. If you get hit by that there'll be nothing left of you" said Rukia

"Ichigo grab that sword and lets do it" said Uryu but Ichigo grabs his sword and starts running "Not like that. Let's do it together"

Once Ichigo is under the hollow it opens its mouth and launches a red beam upon Ichigo. Ichigo blocks with his Zanpukto. The energy blows Uryu away. Ichigo continues to block.

'_Im feeling extraordinary spiritual pressure. Ichigo's power is rising'_

"_I figured my Reiatsu was always at its maximum" said Ichigo's voice in a flash back way._

'_How can that be? If someone's Reiatsu was always at maximum it would always drain away in know time know matter how much he had. Ichigo says he can control his Reiatsu at all. He must have an incredible amount to let it spill out the way he does and still have more. It's like a tap that's been left on with the water gushing out. Most people would turn it off. But if Ichigo was to do that his Reiatsu would stay bottled up and his spiritual pressure would sky rocket just like it is now. And in an incident that spiritual pressure was to be released…"_

"I think its time" said Urahara.

Suddenly Ichigo breaks free from the attack and cuts upwards making the hollow retreat. As his Reiatsu sends the wind's blowing causing everyone to cover there eyes.

"The Menos retreated" said Uryu. Ichigo pants and sweats before forming the peace sign.

"I win" shouts Ichigo.

"Un believable what is he" asks Uryu.

"Now I understand why the boss wanted to keep a close eye on this one" said Tessai.

The crack in the sky disappears.

"Well what's the matter Uryu? You don't have anything to say. I just saved your butt and cleaned up your mess to. It seems like you could at least say thank you or congratulations or something" said Ichigo before collapsing. "That's weird I can't move"

Suddenly his Zanpukto starts glowing red "What's happening"

"The Zanpukto it's breaking down"

"Ichigo released all off his Reiatsu at one time. It looks like it put to much strain on his body" said Rukia.

"I've got to do something before it's too late"

'_Damn im useless' said Naruto._

"**Shut it kit. You're not useless. Who was the one that defeated an army off over three hundred thousand? Who was it that killed Orochimaru, Manda and Akatsuki? Besides your body still isn't completely healed like you thought. For some reason your body is using twice the normal amount of chakra. It seems you need to start practicing chakra control" said Kyuubi.**

'_Thanks Kyuubi' replies Naruto._

Uryu runs over and places his foot on the Zanpukto. A giant bow appears.

"Must endure the pain" said Uryu. The Quincy shoots of a giant arrow "I Think I can save Ichigo if I release his Reiatsu bit by bit. By firing arrows till his energy level stabilises"

Uryu continues to launch arrows into the air.

"What do you think your doing" asks Ichigo.

"Shut up"

"But Uryu your arm is getting torn apart"

"I said shut up. How many times do I have to tell you? Im doing this so I can make sure I have someone to pummel in the future. Stay alive Shinigami s I can beat the hell out of you. And so you can try to do the same for me Ichigo"

'_Damn it my need to prove myself against Shinigami is responsible for all of this. Forgive me sensei. I've always blamed Shinigami for you death so that I couldn't blame myself. Because I wasn't willing to risk my life to save you. But I know you never hated Shinigami your sincerest wish was for Quincy and Shinigami to join together. So today im going to save a Shinigami's life. I was a weak apprentice. A weak apprentice unable to give his life for you can you ever forgive me _grandfather" said/thinks Uryu as he launches arrows during his thoughts. At the end the light disappears and he falls onto his knees. Naruto drags himself over.

"How am I supposed to beat up that guy he's so pathetic" said Ichigo.

"He maybe but he did just save your life Ichigo" said Naruto as he slowly stands but falls down cursing to the heavens. Rukia and Kon run over. Urahara, Jinata, Ururu and Tessai walk over as well.

"So who won" asks Kon.

"I had one hundred and fifty" said Uryu weakly.

"One hundred and fifty-one. I beat you" said Ichigo.

"Suckers I beat you both with eight hundred and sixty-three" said a childish Naruto. Trying to stand but curses his luck.

"I wish I could drink my sake" mumbles Naruto under his breath.

"So in total you guys killed over one thousand one hundred and sixty four hollows" said Urahara with an impressed whistle only to be hit by a senbon needle in the privates. Urahara quivers as more needles stick into him. Making him look like a cactus tree.

"Shut up Urahara. I really need my sake" said Naruto before he falls asleep.

* * *

The end - Please R & R - Read and revew.

It seems i did go with that title

Just wait till they enter soul society that is were Naruto will show his true strength again


	10. Good Bye Rukia

Chapter 10: Goodbye Rukia

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto sighs as he stops running around Karakura and starts doing push ups.

'_I really must get back into shape. That one month nap really slowed me down'_

Naruto continues doing push ups _'I still can't believe running around Karakura once is like running around Konoha four times. I mean I ran one hundred laps and that equals to three hundred and forty times around Konoha. Blimey these people build big towns. I'd hate to see the cities. And I managed to boost my weights to five thousand each now im wearing twenty thousand pounds. And my gravity weights are at times fifteen'_

Naruto continues with his push ups when Ichigo walks over.

"Naruto what cha doing at nine am in the morning" asked Ichigo

"Exercises. I've been up since three am running one hundred laps around Karakura. Now im going to do four hundred push ups, sit up, tree punches, tree kicks, vertical sword slashes, downward sword slashes, upward sword slashes and un-sheathing and sheathing my swords. Then eight hundred sword slashes from left to right. Then im going to repeat every thing from the top. Before doing tree climbing. Walking up and down seven hundred times. Walking on water for three hours. Spin a kunai on each finger tip for two hours. It may seem impossible in one day. But I've got a time distortion Jutsu on. One day in here is equal to an hour in the real world. I only use the distortion Jutsu for everything but the laps. Plus with a GenJutsu on me know one will see" said Naruto as he continues doing push ups. Ichigo sweat drops before sighing. "So when's my next training lesson"

"Im putting your training off for now"

"What why? I need to train more" protests Ichigo.

"Ichigo I have talked to Rukia about teaching you how to control and sense Reiatsu. And she will teach you Kidou" said Naruto still doing push ups "Now don't you have school. Now leave"

Ichigo nods and walks off. Naruto sighs as he continues doing push ups.

* * *

1 hour in the real world later

Naruto sweats and pants as he spins a kunai on each finger tip while sitting on water. When a hollow appears. Naruto growls before stopping. The hollow starts to come out of a black hole only to have a kunai imbedded in its forehead cleansing it. And sends it to soul society. The kunai drops as Naruto walks over and picks it up.

"Stupid hollow was disturbing my exercises" grumbles Naruto as he walks up a tree with a kunai balancing one ach finger tip again. Hours pass by (more like days) as Naruto continues his exercises. After ten more days in his world he stops. Naruto is covered in sweat. Naruto deactivates his Jutsu and walks to the Kurosaki's. Naruto arrives as Ichigo walks threw the gates.

"Well how was training" asked Ichigo.

"Very pleasant if you must no. How was training with Rukia?"

Naruto catches Ichigo mumbling 'sadistic bitch'. Naruto laughs as the two walk into the house.

"Im home" shouted Ichigo. Isshin kicks him in the face.

"You're late again" said Isshin.

"Shut up I was studying with Rukia" said Ichigo half lie half truth. He was with Rukia but not studying.

"Why didn't you tell your dear old dad you were in love" shouted Isshin only to be round house kicked by Ichigo's long legs sending him flying across the room. Naruto sighs as he pulls out a bottle of sake and starts drinking.

"Hey Ichigo getting lovey dovey with Miss. Kuchiki" teased Naruto.

"Shut ya mouth" replied Ichigo. "Oh don't be so cold"

"Feh" replied Ichigo before sitting down to eat. Naruto laughs and everyone stares at him.

"What I got something on my face" asked the Rokudaime Hokage with a true smile.

"Did he just laugh and smile" asked Yuzu in shock.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just we never heard you laugh or seen you smile" answered Karin.

"So it's not like im a robot. I am human after all. Stupid shinobi rule about Ninja being tools and not supposed to show any emotions. I'll make sure I change that rule when I get back." said Naruto he mumbles that last parts so know one hears him. Naruto sits down drinks his sake and starts eating. _'I mean who can not show emotions. If you were to get rid of your emotions your not human at all. Sai was like that but now he's a good friend. Even though I don't see him often. Because he's always out on missions. He is an Anbu captain after all'_

Naruto sighs as he continues to eat _'I think I'll have a shower before going to bed. After all I have a big day of training tomorrow again'_

* * *

The next day 3am

Naruto sighs as he changes into black baggy cargo pants. With a blood red and silver t-shirt. He wears a white ankle-length coat. With black and purple flames at the bottom with a picture of a nine tailed blood red fox. With blood red eyes with black cat like slits for pupils. Green and blue flames surrounding the fox as it stands in the middle of destruction. And for the finishing touch his places the claymore in the middle of his back and a Daito on each side of his waist.

'_How appropriate that I bought this coat'_

Naruto runs around Karakura taking four hours to do a hundred laps. Before he starts doing five hundred push ups after acting the time distortion Jutsu. Naruto sighs as he continues doing his exercises for 'three days'. Ichigo walk's by once again to see Naruto doing upward sword slashes.

"It seems your exercising again"

"Shouldn't you be with Rukia? After all it is Saturday and you're meant to be training with her all day"

"Yeah, yeah im on my way now" said Ichigo before leaving. Naruto sighs as he sheaths his sword before un-sheathing and doing the same process while counting out loud.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten" said Naruto. Naruto stops when he senses a strange Reiatsu. _'I've been training to sense Reiatsu but the two I sense are different. The first is as big as Ichigo's when not at Maximum but the other is five times Ichigo's. And they have the Reiatsu of a Shinigami. Don't tell me there here to take Rukia. If I sense them attacking Rukia I'll help. But for now I'll keep an open mind'_

Naruto continues sheathing and un-sheathing both Daito's.

"Twenty, Twenty one, Twenty Two, Twenty three, Twenty Four, Twenty five"

'_I must keep training. I need to become stronger to protect this town from the hollows'_

"**Brat you're giving me a headache" said Kyuubi in a feminie voice.**

'_Why are you talking like a woman' asked Naruto._

"**Because I am one idiot did you think I was a male all this time" replied Kyuubi** this causes Naruto to trip under his own feet. Naruto rolls into a lake with 'surprise' written all over his face.

"**Yeah big shock isn't it kit" said the female fox demon.**

'_I thought all demons were males'_

"**For a Hokage you can be pretty dumb. Rokubi and Nibi are females as well. You really thought that all demons were males. Then how do we reproduce baka"**

'_I see' said Naruto_ nodding his head before standing up and using chakra to dry himself off.

"I think I'll stop with my morning exercises and go into a spar" said Naruto before forming five hundred clones each able to use Jutsu's. Naruto smirks and runs forward before he starts kick and punching his clones. Naruto draws both Daito's and starts cutting down his clones.

'**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu' shouted** ten clones. The clones summon ten giant water dragons that fly from the river. The dragons go after the original Naruto. Naruto runs for his life preparing hand signs. Naruto spins around.

'**Doton: Triple barrier mud dome' whispered Naruto** before slamming his right foot on the ground. Three giant mud domes surround Naruto. The dragons collide with the walls. The first crumbles along with the second but the third the inner wall stands. The third wall then crumbles after a few seconds. Naruto smirks only to be hit by an eleventh smaller water dragon sending him into a cement wall. The cement wall cracks before breaking. Naruto grins as he runs forward before flashing behind his clones and cutting them down. Naruto quickly jumps out of the way of hundred of flaming mud balls. Naruto back flips to dodge an air bullet. Naruto's clones form more clones taking the number to one thousand two hundred. All the clones charge at Naruto who summons five hundred mud clones. The shadow clones run froward with kunai. The mud clones take out shuriken and throw them. The mud clones then use the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The shuriken multiply and wipe out all the shadow clones. The mud clones turn on Naruto and attack. Naruto rolls to the side before round house kicking a mud clone turning him into mud. Naruto throws eight shuriken destroying eight more. But the mud clones summon five hundred shadow clones.

"Nine down four hundred and ninety one to go now it's nine hundred and ninety one" said Naruto as he starts doing hand signs.

'**Suiton: Giant Grand Water Dragon Jutsu' shouts Naruto** summoning over half of his chakra to form into a giant water dragon as big as a sky scraper. The dragon flies at the mud clones and shadow clones. The giant water dragon eliminates every last one before exploding. Sending water everywhere. The water sends Naruto into the river again. Naruto grumbles as he dries himself off. Naruto then pulls out some soldier pills and eats one refilling his chakra reserves.

"Man this doesn't even seem as a work out any more. I wish Sasuke, Neji, lee or Shino were here. Even Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were always great sparing partners" said Naruto.

"I wonder how long until I get home" Naruto asked himself as he summons ten Fire Bunshin each with Ten percent of his chakra. Naruto pops another soldier bill in his mouth to boost his chakra reserves to full capacity. The clones charge at Naruto with there claymore's drawn. Naruto blocks before kicking one but the clone blocks. Naruto goes to stab him but the clone leaf Shushin's behind Naruto. Naruto spins his legs around sending the clone into another. Both clones go up in flames. The other eight run at Naruto who forms a Rasengan. Naruto plunges it into the first before pulling out a kunai and putting it in the seconds head. The two go up in flames as Naruto stabs another with a chidori before putting chakra into his right sandal making a knife pop out at the top. Naruto swings his leg over the top of the exploding flames of the third. Naruto stabs the fourth in the head with the knife in his shoe. Naruto then head butts another before throwing him into a river. Naruto uses the initial Lotus on the sixth. The sixth goes up in flames. Naruto then throws three shuriken behind him which destroys the clone in the river. Naruto then ducks under a punch before upper cutting the seventh and round house kicking him into a poll. The eighth runs at Naruto who forms another Rasengan and plunges it into its chest. The eighth goes up in flames as well. Naruto sighs _'Still know challenge'_

Naruto then performs some more hand signs.

'**Ninja secret art Doton: Stone golem Jutsu' whispered Naruto** suddenly rocks start to form into a giant man type being. The being known as golem attacks Naruto. Naruto rolls out of the way before forming a Rasengan to destroy a boulder heading for him. Naruto runs forward with another Rasengan and destroys another boulder. Naruto runs forward and forms another Rasengan and destroys the golem's right foot. Causing the golem to fall into the river. Naruto then sighs and summons a water dragon. The water dragon collides with the golem destroying it completely.

"Even my golem's are know challenge" said Naruto before drawing blood _'But maybe the Kyuubi will'_

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: come forth Kyuubi no Kitsune Humanoid form' whispered Naruto** before slamming his palm on the ground. Smoke rises and starts too clear and there is the humanoid form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. There stands a beautiful woman with a black tight battle kimono showing off her curves. She has nine red fox tails swaying in the wind. With red fox ears. She has long silky blood red hair. She has blood red eyes with black cat like slits for pupils. She has a giant Zanbatou that is even bigger then Zabuza's. The Zanbatou is even bigger and thicker then Ichigo's Zanpukto. Reaching at about 2.6m long and 75cm wide. She also has a scythe on her back. The scythe blade is about 1.2m long and 50cm thick. The poll of the scythe is about 3m long. (I no what im saying. She's the freaking Kyuubi so of course she'd having something that big and long). Her chest is at least a C and she has claws.

"So this is your humanoid form" said Naruto staring in shock at her and the giant weapons. Naruto stares in a trance.

"You like?'" teased Kyuubi. Naruto shakes his head getting himself out of his trance.

"Okay what ever now come on I want to spar" said Naruto. Kyuubi smirks as Naruto runs forward. Naruto draws his claymore and swing sit but Kyuubi blocks with her claws. Before drawing her giant Zanpukto and swinging it with ease. Naruto gulps as he jumps into the air. Naruto quickly draws his right Daito to block the giant and long scythe. Naruto curses as he is thrown into a river.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Can't you at least show me your real strength" asks Kyuubi in a non demonic voice. Naruto smirks before releasing all his seals and weights. Naruto disappears leaving an after image of him. The blond Hokage zips around Kyuubi looking Hazy. Naruto swings both Daito's in a horizontal slash. But Kyuubi blocks with her giant Zanbatou. Naruto curses as the giant blade gets him on the shoulder. Kyuubi swings her Zanbatou. Kyuubi hits Naruto in the shoulders with the flat side of her Zanbatou sending him flying. As soon as a single toe touches the ground Naruto appears behind Kyuubi going in for kill. But Kyuubi hits him with the flat side of her Zanbatou sending him flying once again.

"Come on Naru-kun you're still holding back" said Kyuubi pouting. Naruto throws eight shuriken and multiplies them into eight hundred. Kyuubi sighs and uses her Zanbatou as a shield to block all the shuriken. Naruto curses as he eats a soldier pill and runs forward pumping chakra threw out his entire body.

'_She's strong. Off course she'd be strong and I can't use her chakra either since I summoned her'_

"**Damn right kit"**** replied Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.**

'_How the hell can you hear my thoughts? Oh that's right were still connected'_

"Seems your not as dumb as I thought" Naruto growls at her for that and runs forward. Naruto throws a three pronged Kunai into the air and uses the Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to surround Kyuubi in them. Naruto then starts flashing to each one. Trying to hit Kyuubi. Key word 'trying'. But Naruto fails every time.

"You're to slow kit" replies Kyuubi as she hits Naruto like a golf ball sending him flying into a brick wall forming a human print in it. Naruto growls as he charges at her. Claymore in his mouth and a Daito in each hand. Naruto runs forward and attacks. Kyuubi breaks his claymore in two before round house kicking him into a tree. Snapping the tree in two.

"And here I thought you were stronger than this"

Naruto growls again and runs forward performing hand signs.

'**Suiton: Giant Grand Water Dragon Jutsu' yells Naruto** summoning a giant water dragon the size of a sky scrapper. The dragon flies at Kyuubi who smirks and performs her own hand signs.

'**Doton: Kitsune Mud Wall' whispered Kyuubi** before slamming a tail into the ground. A giant wall appears with the picture of a fox on it. The giant water dragon collides with the wall sending water very where. Naruto stands a top the water same as Kyuubi. Naruto stares in shock as the wall still stands. Kyuubi then smashes it with her Zanbatou.

"Naruto-kun is that the best you got" asked Kyuubi with a sadistic grin. Without even blinking Kyuubi is behind Naruto. She kicks him and sends him across the river into an abandoned building. Naruto curses as he stands groaning in pain.

'_I can't even land a hit'_

"Come on kit" Naruto then performs more hand signs. Suddenly around the two a giant black demonic barrier forms. Naruto then starts performing hand signs for one of his strongest Jutsu. Something similar to the grim lightning Phoenix but of Suiton. After performing the necessary hand signs Naruto grins.

'**Suiton: Grim Water Phoenix' shouts Naruto**. Suddenly all the water in the river in the dome rises into a giant phoenix made of water. The phoenix flies at Kyuubi. The temperature drops as everything turns to solid ice. The ground turns to ice. Kyuubi smirks as the phoenix collides with her sending water everywhere. The water turns to ice. Next the ice shatters and reforms. Kyuubi stands there. Her muscles shivering.

"N-Never e-e-expected y-you to u-u-use this" replies a shiver Kyuubi as her teeth chatter a bit. As another giant phoenix collides with her and freezes everything over not even the sun can melt it. Snow starts to form and cover the area within the dome. Kyuubi gasps in the cold as ice and snow covers her body.

"I-I've h-h-had e-enough o-o-of t-t-this" said Kyuubi performing hand signs and ends with the tiger.

'**Katon: Grim Fire Fox' shouts Kyuubi** she transforms into a giant flaming fox causing the ice to melt. Naruto summons another giant phoenix the two creatures collide. Steam rises as ice forms and melts every where. The dome starts cracking. Kyuubi lands on the ground panting and sweating. Naruto stands slowly before eating another soldier pill. The part of the river inside the dome is dry. The dome breaks causing the river to reform. Naruto smirks.

"It seems you had to bring out that Jutsu. I really hate those five Grim Phoenixes you made. One for Doton, Katon, Suiton, Fuuton and Raiton. They really piss me off. Sure that was the first one used on me but they can be so annoying after you use them" said Kyuubi "Im done any way"

Kyuubi then goes up in smoke. Naruto sighs and stands. In her spot is a Zanbatou 1.8m long and 50cm wide. With a picture of a blood red nine tailed Fox.

"**A little apologiser for breaking your claymore" said Kyuubi** Naruto smirks and grabs it. He picks up and struggles to hold it.

"How heavy is this thing?"

"**About five hundred pounds"**

Naruto sweat drops and places it on his back before re-setting his seals and his gravity weights but not his chakra weights.

"I'll leave my chakra wights off so I can get use to this Zanbatou without the extra weight" said Naruto as he walks off to get his all time favourite meal. RAMEN. Naruto arrives at a ramen stand and grins.

"Yo bring me an extra large bowl of Miso ramen with beef and chicken. Forget bring me an extra large bowl of Miso ramen with the works" shouts Naruto. The owner of the store an old man in his sixties nods and starts cooking. Naruto smiles as his ramen arrives. Instantly he starts eating. Finishing it off in five seconds before ordering more. An hour and one hundred and fifty three bowls of ramen later Naruto leaves paying the bill. The owner and his wife stare with stars in there eyes at there saviour of there next bill. Naruto calls back to them "I'll be back tomorrow"

The two stare and smile and start dancing around.

'_This teacher gig pays a lot. It's helping me buy sake and Ramen. Ramen the food of the gods' _he may be the Hokage but he still loves his Ramen the so called food of the gods. Naruto walks back to the Kurosaki's when he feels the two Reiatsu's from before near Rukia's along with Uryu's. Naruto curses and runs for dear life in her direction. Naruto senses Uryu attack then he senses him fade away. Naruto curses and keeps running as he sense's Ichigo over there. Naruto runs and runs.

* * *

With Ichigo

Ichigo stands in front of two Shinigami. The first is wearing the black kimono but has tattoos all over his body with red hair. With a Zanpukto looking like a Katana.

"So you're the one that stole Rukia's powers" said the man.

"Who are you" asks Ichigo.

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the sixth division. And he's Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the sixth Division" said Renji pointing to the Byakuya. He is a moderately tall man. With a green scarf around him. He has white glove son wearing a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash. He has his zanpukto by his waist.

"Ichigo stop you can't win" said Rukia but Ichigo ignores her and attacks.

"Roar Zabimaru" shouts Renji. His zanpukto turns into a six piece segmented blade attached by a stretchable thread. Renji flicks his wrist sending his Zanpukto at Ichigo. Ichigo rolls to the side but gets hit on the shoulder from behind.

"Zabimaru Snake tail"

"You named your zanpukto" asked Ichigo.

"I did not name him he named himself. All Zanpukto's have a name you must find out what that name is. Since you don't know the name of your Zanpukto your useless" replied Renji before attacking again.

* * *

Back with Naruto

Naruto continues to run he releases his seals and gravity weights. Before he runs for dear life as he sense Ichigo fighting the weaker on. Suddenly the weaker one's Reiatsu rises. Naruto curses and runs faster. Naruto runs past civilians. Causing the wind to send them backwards. He causes skirts to fly. The girls grab there skirts making sure that know one sees. Naruto continues to run (he's not a pervert by the way). Naruto causes news papers to fly as he runs past a news paper stand. Naruto runs atop the water causing it to fly into the air. Naruto runs up a tree and starts leaping from branch to branch. Everyone time he lands on a branch and jumps off it snaps. Naruto lands on the ground running and running as he sense Ichigo's Reiatsu rise to its maximum and getting the upper hand on the other one. Naruto smiles and continues running.

'_Damn it there so far away. And Ichigo's Reiatsu is not as big as the other one. And I sense Ichigo using the lightning strike'_

Naruto continues running sending leaves into the air. He causes a man sleeping on a park bench to fly into a tree. Naruto leaps over a litter bin and turns. Naruto runs into a tree making it break but he leaps onto it. And runs along it as it lands on the opposite side of a river. Naruto jumps over a bridge. When he senses Ichigo's Reiatsu die down. His Reiatsu becomes faint. Naruto curses and channels his and Kyuubi's threw out his body and starts running on all fours. Naruto finally arrives to watch Ichigo's blood splatter everywhere and fall onto the ground. Naruto quickly forms a water clone. The blond then appears in front of his student and stares at the two. Ichigo lies on the ground in a pool of his own blood with a broken Zanpukto.

"It seems I missed the party. Any way what did you do to my student. Talk now or I'll force you" said Naruto preparing some hand signs.

"It seems he can see us" said Byakuya.

"What you going to do human" asked Renji.

'**Suiton: Mass Water Dragon Jutsu' shouts Naruto** suddenly fifteen four metre tall water dragons appear out of thin air. The dragons then attack.

"Roar Zabimaru" shouts Renji his Zanpukto transforms and attacks. The Zanpukto rips threw three dragons. But Renji then gets hit by a fourth. The dragon flies into the air with Renji before colliding with the ground forming a small crater. The others attack Byakuya you disappear and re appears somewhere else and cuts threw the dragons until he's face with Naruto. He did all this within a blink of the eye. Byakuya still in a blink of an eye cuts Naruto along the chest and shoulders. But instead of blood water sprays everywhere. Naruto then turns to water. Suddenly Byakuya's blood is sprayed into the water. He just stands as Naruto appears behind him holding a Daito.

"So I was fighting a fake"

"No actually that was me but right before you attacked I switched myself with a water clone I formed earlier and then once my clone burst I attacked" explained Naruto. Renji stares in shock as Naruto puts his Daito away and draws his Zanbatou.

"Captain Kuchiki I'll take care of this you head back to soul society" said Renji. Byakuya walks over and opens up a portal with sliding doors. A bright light appears as Byakuya pushes Rukia into it.

"Rukia don't worry we'll save you" said Naruto as she disappears then Byakuya walks in himself. But before he does he turns to Naruto.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki captain of the sixth division"

"Im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha" replied Naruto. Byakuya nods and leaves.

"So who are you?" asked Naruto pointing to Renji.

"Im Renji Abarai lieutenant of the sixth division"

"Lieutenant hey so that means your under his command"

"That's right" replied Renji before attacking. Naruto sighs and summons a wall of fire to block Renji's attack. Renji jumps back shielding his eyes. Naruto then performs some quick one handed signs while putting his Zanbatou away.

'**Raiton: Lightning Claws' whispered Naruto** he channels lightning elemental chakra to his fingers. His nails before eight centimetres long as they surges with electricity. Naruto runs forward dodging Renji's attack Naruto then claws at him. Renji moved back a step to dodge Naruto smirks.

"Shock" whispered Naruto. Lightning then shoots out from the end of his right claw and hits Renji. The red haired Shinigami yells in pain as he takes a step back.

"My claws are able to shock any one with in a two metre radius" said Naruto as he jumps back. Naruto gets into a stance his front claw forward with his claws facing down. The back of his hand facing Renji. His left down to the ground so the nails touch. He then leans back and crouches down. Renji sends Zabimaru at Naruto. And with one quick movement grabs the top of Zabimaru.

"Surge and Shock" whispered Naruto. Lightning surges threw Zabimaru. It then hits Renji electrocuting him.

"You said that the enemy had to be in a two metre radius"

"You were though. The surge ability will send the lightning threw any object I want and attack by the shock function" replied Naruto as he runs forward swinging his claws. Renji jumps two point ten metres back every time or more to dodge. Before sending Zabimaru forward when he found an opening. But Naruto would always grab Zabimaru and electrocute him.

"I'm gone" said Renji before opening up a protal and jumping threw it. Naruto sighs before he walks over to Ichigo and finds Urahara already there with Tessai.

"So you were able to fend of a Lieutenant impressive" said Tessai.

"He was weak" said Naruto

Naruto then follows Tessai and Urahara back to the shop. Where they put Ichigo's soul back into his body and treat both his and Uryu's wounds.

"So what now" asked Naruto?

"Ichigo has lost his powers of a Shinigami but were going to help him regain them with training. That's if he accepts the chance to save Rukia" answered Urahara. Naruto nods.

"I might as well help train Chad, Uryu and Orihime. But with only five off us going it doesn't seem like we have much of a chance to win" said Naruto.

"Five" asked Tessai.

"Yeah im going. But we should at least have two or more. I know Tatsuki is able to see a bit but I doubt she'll be able to go. Why don't you send Tessai, Jinata and Ururu with us or yourself Urahara" said Naruto

"Im not the fighting type. Besides we need to be here to defeat the hollows that attack"

"Yeah I guess your right. Besides if im going to help train them I might train Orihime to be the medic and GenJutsu expert of the team. Chad could be trained in defence. I mean Ichigo already has a few attack based Jutsu's that could help. But I fear that if I continue to train him in the shinobi arts he will become lazy off using his Shinigami powers".

"Your right there" said Urahara.

"And tomorrow is the last day of school to. That's when we can start training them" said Naruto. Urahara nods his head in agreement.

"But question how long till her execution"

"We'll have about thirty days. So that's ten days to train, seven days to open the gate and thirteen days to find and rescue her" said Urahara.

"You train Ichigo for those ten days and I'll train Orihime, Uryu and Chad" said Naruto when a black cat walks in with yellow eyes.

"Yes but you'll only have three days to train them" said the cat. "What are you a summon"

"My name is Yoruichi Shinouin. And im not a summon what ever that is" said the black cat.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And why will I only get three days"

"Because for the other seven I'll be training them to control there powers. After that you can take over. If they finish up early I'll tell you so you can train them"

"Alright deal"

* * *

Later that night

Ichigo awakes and finds himself face to face with Tessai who is lying on top of him. Ichigo yells at the top of his lungs.

"Oh what a good reaction. Quiet excellent" said Tessai. Ichigo grabs his face and starts trying to throw him off.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked/yelled Ichigo.

"Boss you wanted me to let you know the moment Ichigo woke up. Well he's awake" shouted Tessai.

"Wait a minute you work for MR. Hat and Clogs don't you? Why are you under the covers with me?"

Ichigo throws Tessai off him and jumps up wearing red track pants. His chest and shoulders wrapped in bandages. Ichigo grunts in pain as he grabs his left shoulder.

'_Hey im not dead why not. Once more this isn't my house. Where am I?'_

Suddenly a sliding door opens to reveal Naruto and Urahara.

"Ichigo you need to just relax. We were barely able to patch you up. If you move around to much you'll die"

"You really think my medical skills are that bad. He won't die at all" said Naruto as he points at Urahara. Naruto looks at Naruto's arms which are wrapped in bandages. Naruto then leaves and hears Ichigo and Urahara speaking in the back ground.

"Oh and Ichigo don't forget tomorrows the last day of school" said Naruto before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

The end

Jutsu's

**Suiton: Giant Grand Water Dragon -** upper A - This Jutsu uses a substantial

amount of chakra to control and contain. This Jutsu is a secret technique of the village hidden in the mist. By using this Jutsu the user summons a giant water dragon the size of a sky scraper. The giant water dragon is able to wipe out the most largest of armies. But can be blocked by strong Demonic Jutsu's

**Doton: Triple Barrier Mud Dome -** Upper B defensive - This Jutsu summons a three layer dome to protect the user by most upper A to lower Ds. The outer wall is the weakest able to withstand against upper B's. While the middle is the second stronger is able to survived Jutsu's of lower A rank. While the inner wall is the strongest of all and can survived Upper A's. This Jutsu was designed by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

**Ninja Secret Art Doton: Stone Golem** - Middle A - This Jutsu summons a golem type creature of out stone for battle. This golem is resistant against Justus of middle A or lower. This Jutsu can also be used for pratical training - Jutsu of the village hidden in the stones/rocks

**Suiton: Water Dragon** - lower A - A Jutsu of the hidden mist village to be able to summon a water dragon that can be bigger depending on the more chakra you add. But can be upgraded to form a bigger water dragon - Technique of the Village hidden in the mist also Village Hidden in the Waterfall

**Shadow Clone **- Upper C (I think. Don't take this personal but i think its a wimpy Technique the only reason i use to is because it's Naruto's favourite Jutsu well one) - This Jutsu forms a solid clone. But after taking one hitit poofs out of existance. By putting more chakra into the clone the more hits it can take.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning)** - lower B - A summoning contract between Ninja and animal. The summoner or person that has signed the contract is able to summon any animal of that summon. Example Toads - Boss gamabunta - Subordanites Gamakichi ect - Example 2 Foxes - Boss Kyuubi no Kitsune - subordanites - Onwa (Gentle - Seven tailed fox)

**Doton: Kitsune Mud wall** - Upper A - lower S - This Jutsu is a Jutsu utilised by the Kyuubi no Kitsune or any other demon. This Jutsu summons a wall made of mud held together by demonic. This walk is able to withstand anything below Upper A.

**Suiton: Grim Water Phoenix **- Above S - This Jutsu is a forbidden Jutsu. By utilising the water element is able to summon a giant water phoenix able to freeze anything with in its view. This is a dangerous Jutsu capably of killing an entire army. Able to reform more Phoenixes at comand - created by Naruto uzumaki Namikaze

**Katon: Grim Fire Fox** - Above S - This is a forbidden Jutsu of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This Jutsu summons Kyuubi no Kitsune to form into a giant flaming fox capable of turning anything to asha nd melting even the coldess off objects. - Created by Kyuubi no Kitsune

**Fire clones - **Middle B - This Jutsu formsd a clone made of fire. Fire clones are much more stable then regular clones. They are able to use Jutsus and can take more hits then others. But once defeated they will burst into flames burning anything around them. They will burst into flames by being defeated or run out of chakra.

**Mud Clone -** lower B - This Jutsu summons a clone made of mud capable of using Jutsu's untilm it rus out of chakra or is destoyed.

**Suiton: Mass Water Dragon -** Middle A - This Jutsu summons many Water dragons that are all four metres tall. Those that use this Jutsu are able to summon as many as they want until they run out of chakra - Created By Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Mizu Bunshin (water Clone)**- middle C - This Jutsu forms a clone amde of water with more chakra then normal clones. they are able to go a certian length before exploding. THat is just one way for them to be defeated the others are to be destroyed in battle or to run out of chakra

**Raiton: LIghtning Claws - **Middle A - This Jutsu causes the users claws to grow to be five centemetres long. They will be able to channel lightning. This Jutsu has a shock and Surge function. The shock function causes any one ina two metre radious of the claws to be hit be lightning and electrocuted. The Surge function will send Lightnining threw and object and surge threw them until the lightning is in range of the enemy. It will then use the shock function to electrocute them - created by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Author: That's all i'll explain for now. Next chapter i'll try and but more explainations down. Please R & R read and review - Peace


	11. Training Begins And Ends

* * *

Chapter 11: Training Begins And Ends

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto sighs as he walks threw the school grounds. Naruto wears a black t-shirt with a skull surrounded in purple flames. He has black cargo pants with two kunai and shuriken holsters under each leg. He wears a snow white cape with a picture of a blood red nine tailed fox demon surrounded in black flames. He wears black gloves that don't cover his fingers. He wears a black ring on each finger. He has his Zanbatou on his back under a GenJutsu wrapped in bandages.

Naruto sighs as he walks over to Ichigo. Ichigo waves Naruto with a smile. But Naruto smirks.

'_He's sad that Rukia left and he couldn't do a thing'_

"Ichigo you don't need to mask your feelings. It's never good I know from experience. _Even though I still mask mine_" said/thought Naruto.

"What do you mean" asked Ichigo with a smile?

"You can fool me Ichigo. I was a Ninja and still am. And I was a very good one at that might I remind you" said Naruto from behind Ichigo. Ichigo turns around and stares into Naruto's cold dead lifeless eyes. Naruto slips his mask back on. His eyes become happy and full of lie. He gives of a fake smile before putting his hands in his pockets and walks off. Naruto looks around and notices know one remembers Rukia.

'_So know one remembers except me and Rukia. I don't even see Uryu and I thought he would remember her'_

"**They used the same thing Rukia used on Orihime and the others to erase there memories of her"**

Naruto curses out loud. Naruto grabs his Zanbatou and swings it into a wall destroying the wall partially. Naruto sighs walks off to release some stress. Naruto flame Shushin's to the abandoned hospital. Naruto draws his Zanbatou and starts destroying anything he comes across. Naruto forms ten shadow clones and rips them apart. More clones appear as Naruto shreds threw them. His Zanbatou destroys glass objects. Sending glass every where. He stabs a wall and pulls out his Zanbatou. Causing the wall to crumble. Naruto destroys wall after wall before forming a Rasengan to blow up a broken elevator. Naruto falls into a fit of rage as his eyes become blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. Naruto bursts threw another wall. The blond sheaths his Zanbatou and starts doing hand signs.

'**Katon: Unforgiving Phoenix Jutsu' shouted Naruto** he is then surrounded in flames as a phoenix takes flight and flies threw the hospital. The phoenix is 4m long with a wing span of 8m. The hospital bursts into flames as Naruto leaps out and performs more hand signs.

'**Suiton: Rasengan Tidal Wave Jutsu' shouted Naruto** forming a Rasengan in hand. Water starts to form in the Rasengan increasing its size to 10m wide and 10m tall. Naruto slams the Rasengan into the ground. The Rasengan collects water molecules from the ground. The Rasengan then explodes causing a giant tidal wave to appear. The tidal wave collides with the hospital causing it to flood. The flood puts out the flames. Naruto sighs as he flames shushin's away. Naruto appears in an abandoned warehouse.

"This looks like a better place to release my stress. Like Ero-sannin said I should release my stress by destroying something. And besides more room in here" said Naruto before filling the entire room with shadow clones. Equal to fifteen thousand five hundred and sixty one clones. Naruto draws his Zanbatou. The Zanbatou chops eight shadow clones in half just by being drawn. Naruto leaps into the air as the clones try to escape. Naruto lands and starts chopping. Naruto summons a Rasengan and destroys fifteen clones at once. Naruto cuts down ten more. Naruto continues to chop away as his clones run out of the building. Naruto's clones run around town as Naruto chases them under a GenJutsu so that only he can see his clones and they can see him. Naruto destroys every single clone he sees. Naruto continues this for three hours until he finally kills the last one. Naruto sweats and pants before eating a soldier pill and forming over one hundred clones to chase again. Naruto eats another soldier pill as he runs after his clones again. Naruto releases all his chakra and gravity weights along with seals. Naruto runs past his clones cutting them in the process. Naruto turns to the right and tackles a clone making it poof out of existence. Naruto jumps over a lamp post and runs up the side of a building chasing his clones. Naruto smiles as he destroys his clones.

'_This is the only fun I can have now that im here. Clone hunting. I remember I did this back in Konoha when I couldn't train with the others. So I just spent the day killing off my clones'_

Naruto forms five hundred thousand more clones to make the hunt even longer. Naruto gives of an evil smile as he runs after his clones chopping away. Naruto forms a set of hand signs for one of his favourite Jutsu's but upgraded. The hand signs being Ram, Rat, Tiger, Horse, Ox and Snake. Naruto eats a soldier pill quickly before calling out the name of the Jutsu and using it.

'**Suiton: Great Giant Grand Water Dragon Jutsu' shouted Naruto** using up to half of his chakra to form the giant water dragon. But he adds more chakra making it the size of one in half sky scrapers. The giant water dragon flies around Karakura eliminating all clones in its sight. After wiping out over three hundred thousand clones the dragon explodes causing it to rain all over Karakura for ten minutes before stopping.

"Usually it rains blood when I use that Jutsu" said Naruto as he east a soldier pill before continuing. _'Im glad I bought fifteen years supply of soldier pills'_

Naruto runs around again slicing his clones in half. Naruto throws four shuriken destroying four more. Naruto grabs his shuriken and throws them again. (Hey a Ninja needs to keep his skills up and not get rusty. Especially the Hokage). Naruto spots fifteen of his clones running in a straight line. Naruto runs past them swinging his Zanbatou destroying them completely. Naruto jumps over a hot dog stand and spins around before using the Gatsuuga of the Inuzuka clan. To rip threw another clone. Naruto smirks as he lands. A group of fifty clones jump at Naruto.

'**Kaiten' yelled Naruto** releasing chakra from all tenketsu forming a giant dome of chakra to blow the clones away destroying them. Naruto smiles as he spends the rest of the day destroying his clones. Naruto sighs as enters his mind. Naruto comes face to face with the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi do you know off a place where I can train in peace" asked Naruto. Kyuubi walks out of her cage in her humanoid form. She wears a pink Kimono with flower prints. On her back is her Halberd and Zanbatou.

"Off course kit. You can always train in my realm. The demon world. Time passes slowly there. You can get one year worth of training there and only a day passes here. And you do not age either"

"Tell me how to open this portal"

"First you must summon me in my humanoid form so I may rip open a portal"

"Fine" replied Naruto before he leaves his mind. In the real world Naruto draws blood and performs some hand signs.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu come forth Kyuubi no Kitsune Humanoid form' whispered Naruto** before slamming his palm on the ground. Smoke rises as the form of the Kyuubi in her humanoid form appears. Kyuubi grins before un-sheathing her Zanbatou before channelling demonic chakra into it. Next thing she stabs the air. The blade disappears as she turns the hilt opening a black hole.

"Come on kit just step in" said Kyuubi before she steps in. Naruto sighs and follows her lead. Naruto appears in a tropical forest. Naruto raises and eye brow.

"I thought there would be nothing but destruction"

"Kit there are many worlds in here. This is where all the fox demons reside including the fox summons. This is my domain. Im the ruler of this world. But out of all the demons hear only ten have become the strongest. Starting from the Ichibi to the Juubi no Ryuu. The ten tailed dragon demon. You human beings think there are only nine tailed demons. The reason why is because Juubi no Ryuu never leaves his throne. He dislikes humans you might say" said Kyuubi.

"I see"

"Anyway enough chits chat. You better get training. When you want to leave just summon me" said Kyuubi before she goes up in smoke. Naruto sighs as he starts doing hand signs. This causes pillars of wood to shoot out of the ground and form into a house. Naruto sighs as he forms shadow clones to guard the house before he walks off to train. The next seven years in the demon realm are spent training his body. Increasing his chakra reserves by at least ten fold. Increasing his weights and seals as well. Training with his Zanbatou and increasing its weight. Increasing his Jutsu's library as well. Increasing his chakra control. Naruto has also been training to have full control over the ninth tail. Naruto as also gone to the other worlds even meeting the boss of the dragon summons Juubi no Ryuu during his fifth year of training.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Naruto stands in a temple and in front of him stand a tall man about 3.2m tall with long black hair. He wears a black battle Kimono with armour like the thirds. He ha a Zanbatou even bigger than Kyuubi's at 3m longs and 80cm wide. His eyes are green with yellow pupils. His eyes are slanted. He has human ears but his hands are claws. He has ten scaly spiked tails from his spine. He has two long whiskers one on each side of his face. He has a strong green aurora around him._

"_**Who**__** are you? Why are you in my throne room? Why are you in the demon realm mortal" shouted the man **__known as the Juubi no Ryuu the ten tailed dragon demon._

"_I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Rokudaime Hokage and vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am also the summoner of the toads, Foxes and Dragons. And I am here training for seven years" replied Naruto._

"_**So you're her vessel and our new summoner**__** and training hmm" said the Juubi no Ryuu**__._

"_Correct Juubi no Ryuu-sama" said Naruto bowing to the demon._

"_**At least you're more polite than I our last summoner. Insolent bug he was. I almost killed him for trying to control us. A fool he was his name was Madara Uchiha. I broke the contract with him many years ago. I'd say your polite as our other summon before Madara killed him and took the scroll from"**_

"_Sir Madara Uchiha is dead"_

"_**Is he now? Please tell me who killed him"**_

"_I did. I killed him with ease" replied Naruto. The dragon laughs._

"_**You ha I don't fool me mortal. Only a demon could kill him"**_

"_It's true I did I'll even prove it to you by fighting against you in a battle"_

"_**You dare challenge me to a fight then fine we shall but after you finish your training" said Juubi no Ryuu.**_

_End Flash back_

* * *

'_That's just like me to challenge an all powerful demon' thought Naruto. _The blond Hokage appears in the dragon realm and walks into an arena. The stands are full of demons and summons ranging from lizards to Foxes to Dragons. Demons and summons of all kinds are here. Even the boss summons off each realm. Gamabunta and Katsuyu the toad and slug boss are even there. Juubi no Ryuu appears in front of Naruto in his humanoid form wearing the same clothing as there first meeting.

"**Okay boy the rules are no summons**** and your are allowed to use the Kyuubi's chakra to only as many tails as you can maintain before she takes control" said Juubi no Ryuu **the dragon then draws his giant Zanbatou slamming it into the ground making the entire stadium shake. Naruto smirks and draws his Zanbatou before running forward without his weights or seals. Naruto swings his Zanbatou. Juubi smirks and blocks before using his tails to attack Naruto. The blond Hokage jumps back forming a Rasengan in each hand. Inside is a flaming tornado. Naruto runs forward dodging the tails. He plunges the attacks into Juubi's stomach smirking.

'**Katon: Rasengan Tornado' **yelled Naruto the Rasengan's explode turning into giant flaming tornados. The tornados combine to together become as big as a sky scrapper. The tornado burns everything around it. Many shield there eyes. Suddenly a strong wind blows the tornado away.

"**Is that all you've got" asked the Juubi no Ryuu** in a mocking tone. Naruto smirks and performs some hand signs being Ram, Rat, Tiger, Horse, Ox and Snake..

'**Suiton: Great Giant Grand Water Dragon Jutsu' shouted Naruto** he summons one tenth of his chakra. Water molecules start to form into a giant water dragon. Naruto adds more chakra using up two tenths. The giant dragon becomes the size of two sky scrappers. The Juubi lets a smile appear on his face as the dragon collides with him. The water dragon flies into the sky bending, turning and twisting before colliding with the ground exploding every where. Water falls from the sky with bits of blood.

"**Not bad mortal" said Juubi** as he appears behind Naruto **"But not good enough"**

Juubi kicks Naruto but is propelled by a barrier made of chakra.

"You feel into my trap" said Naruto performing some quick hand signs.

'**Secret earth Jutsu: Deep forest Creation' yelled Naruto** this shocks the entire crowd. Trees burst out of the ground and form into a thick forest in the stadium floor.

"**Im impressed there hasn't been a wood summoner boy for the dragons since the first Hokage" said Juubi** this shocks Naruto quiet a bit.

'_I've signed the same summoning scroll as the first. But I never saw his name'_

"Madara probably erased the name" said Kyuubi. Naruto nods before running forward forming ten shadow clones re-enforced with chakra. The eleven Naruto's attack but Naruto's clones are destroyed. Naruto forms a Rasengan and thrusts the attack into the demons chest sending him skidding backwards.

"**Boy you're boring me. Bring out her chakra already. You can't hope to defeat a demon by yourself" **

Naruto grins and runs forward forming another Rasengan. He holds it above his head adding wind chakra to it. The Rasengan forms into a windmill shuriken. Naruto appears in front of Juubi and plunges it into his chest. The windmill shuriken explodes. The chakra channels threw Juubi's body destroying all his cells. Juubi is sent flying into a wall covered in his blood with an arm missing. Naruto gasps in pain holding his right arm. Juubi stands with a grin as his arm re-grows.

"**That wasn't that bad of an attack boy. But still not good enough to beat me****" said Juubi** Naruto runs forward and swings his Zanbatou. Juubi goes roll out of the way but vines are holding him in place. As wood wraps around him. Juubi curses as he uses his free arm to block with his Zanbatou. He then uses his tails to free himself. He sends a tail that impales Naruto threw the left shoulder. Naruto grits his teeth in pain.

"Im going to bring out my strongest TaiJutsu move. It's strong but deadly to me and you" said Naruto before he starts channelling chakra threw out his body. He then opens up the first ten Demonic gates. (Explanation at end of chapter). Naruto then disappears. Juubi is sent into the air as Naruto uses the Lightning surge threw out his body. But the lightning is ten times stronger then normal. Kyuubi's chakra forms around him amplifying the effects. Naruto starts kicking and pounding away with incredible speed. Juubi groans in pain. Naruto grits his teeth from the pain as he keeps attacking. After non stop attacking for over half an hour Naruto finishes it. Lightning forms around his body sending shock waves threw the ground. Lightning flies off his body. Lightning falls from the sky as Naruto runs at Juubi who's lying in a pool of his own blood. Naruto kicks Juubi into the air and grabs him. The lightning in his body explodes outwards shocking both with enough volts of electricity to kill over five hundred thousand African elephants as Naruto increases his chakra out put increasing the amount. Both yell in pain as both collide with the ground. Naruto slowly stands both arms paralysed and his left leg. His arms are burnt as hell. They look like Orochimaru's after his fight with the third but a hundred times worse. When Juubi stands he's the same but his entire body won't respond completely.

"**Impressive what do you call that technique"**

"I call it Grand Grim Deadly Lightning Barrage. It's deadly as hell. Most would die. The only exceptions are high level demons or those with the demons Hachibi and up sealed in them. It sends Lightning surging threw the opponents body with every hit. The voltage incredibly high. High enough to kill a human right after contact. But this TaiJutsu move also causes damage to the user's body but not as badly. Only about five percent off" said Naruto as he falls onto one knee. Naruto screams in pain as the electricity stored in his body takes effect. "Now for the finishing move of this TaiJutsu"

Naruto grabs Juubi and the built of lightning explodes everywhere. Lightning bolts hit the stadium. Many demons run away along with the summons. Juubi laughs in pain. One last explosion happens causing smoke to rise once it clears Naruto is lying on the ground. Juubi smirks as still stands before he goes to walk away. Suddenly red chakra starts to engulf Naruto.

"**It's not over" said Naruto** his nails grow longer. His jaw laws back. His eyes become blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. Four tails sprout from his back as the chakra turns black. There stands Naruto in his miniature Kyuubi form. Four more tails sprout giving him eight. He grows in size as the ninth one grows. And there stands a blood red nine tailed fox made of chakra. The Kyuubified Naruto roars as Juubi smirks.

"**Come on Juubi no Ryuu" said Naruto.**

"**Interesting you has full control of all nine tails. Prepare yourself human you shall be the first human and second life form to ever to see my true form" said Juubi no Ryuu** he suddenly expands, his skin becomes scales. His body lengthens and after a minutes of transformations. There stands a giant black dragon with ten long tails about the same length of one Kyuubi, tails and all. His body length is that of two Kyuubi's tails and all. He has a set of horns facing to his tails. Juubi no Ryuu gives a terrifying roar his tails slam into the ground making it shake. Kyuubified Naruto roars and runs forward attacking Juubi no Ryuu. The Dragon roars and takes flight with a wing span of three Kyuubi's tails and all. Naruto growls.

"Kit your no match for him" said Kyuubi.

"**Shut up" said Naruto. **The Kyuubified Naruto uses the Great Giant Grand Water dragon without hand signs. The dragon is three times its normal size as it collides with Juubi no Ryuu. Juubi no Ryuu blocks with his wings before sending the Water dragon backwards. Juubi no Ryuu then fires a giant fire ball from the skies. The fire ball hits the water dragon and explodes destroying it completely. Naruto growls and jumps into the skies but Juubi dodges. Juubi hits Naruto with his tails.

"_**This brats good. But he won't ever beat me he's just a human. Sure he can use her powers but she could never beat me either."**_

Suddenly the Kyuubi's chakra retreats. Juubi wonders why.

"**I'll prove that** I can beat you without her chakra"

"**Boy you're an idiot. Im a demon and the king of the demons as well. You can never win by yourself"**

Naruto smirks and starts performing hand signs for a Jutsu he calls Katon: Grim Fire Phoenix.

'**Katon: Grim Fire Phoenix Jutsu' shouted Naruto** flames surrounded the blond Hokage. A giant black dome appears around the arena and under Naruto. A giant flaming phoenix appears around Naruto before it slams into the barrier before facing Juubi no Ryuu. Naruto pushes every single bit of his chakra into it. The phoenix collides with Juubi no Ryuu sending flames everywhere. The heat radiation from the phoenix is felt outside the dome. Flames fill the dome as they try to escape. Juubi no Ryuu yells in pain as the flames burn him. The flames turn black as trees burst into flames from outside. Juubi no Ryuu screams/laughs in pain. The flames implode on Juubi no Ryuu. When they disappear. Juubi no Ryuu is lying on the ground in his demon form scales burnt away. Tail's burnt away as well. Blood covers him. His wounds start to heal as he slower stands. His wings completely gone but new ones sprout from his back. His whiskers re-grow so do his horns, tails and scales. Juubi no Ryuu laughs as Naruto's wounds also heal from bad burns that completely show bones. His cloths burnt to rags thanks to chakra protecting them from the flames so they wouldn't burn completely. Juubi no Ryuu laughs as he picks up Naruto and takes him to his throne room after turning into his humanoid form.

* * *

Later that night

Naruto awakes and finds his cloths aren't rags and his wounds are healed he stands as Juubi no Ryuu walks in his humanoid form.

"**Brat I don't know what you used by it was damn good. I respect you. You may not have beaten me but you did survive in our match. So I now believe you. And I give you permission to summon me in battle when ever you need my help. But it better not be against weaklings either"**

"Yes Juubi no Ryuu. But I must leave for my world now" said Naruto. Juubi no Ryuu nods and draws his Zanbatou and does the same thing as Kyuubi. The portal opens to his world.

"**Just think of where you want to go and the portal will send you there"**

"Even to other worlds" asks Naruto Juubi no Ryuu nods.

'_I could return to my world. But Ichigo and the others will need me when the time comes' thought Naruto_. The blond jumps in with Karakura on his mind. A bright light surrounded Naruto as he appears in front of Urahara's shop Naruto smirks. Naruto walks into the shop and finds an opening in the floor. Naruto jumps down and finds Ichigo wearing his Shinigami uniform. Holding a giant butch knife in his hands for a Zanpukto with bandages wrapped around the end. Naruto grins as he walks over top Tessai, Ururu and Jinata.

"Yo" said Naruto standing next to Tessai.

"Ah Namikaze how have you been"

"Fine I've just been in the demon realm training for seven years"

"Seven days you mean" corrected Jinata.

"Know seven years. In the demon realm one year will pass in that but only a day will pass in the human world. But they don't age. It's different really" said Naruto. The three no understanding his explanation. Naruto catches as Ichigo and Urahara do battle. Naruto sighs.

"So do you guys know where Chad, Orihime and Uryu are" asked Naruto.

"Well Uryu is training by himself while Orihime and Chad are with Yoruichi. In a construction west of here about an hours walks" said Jinata. Naruto then disappears in a swirl of leaves. Naruto reappears at the construction sight. Just as a hole is blown in a wall. Naruto sighs as he sees Orihime, Chad and Yoruichi run out of the building. Naruto walks over to them.

"Naruto-sensei" shouted Orihime with a smile.

"Yoruichi have they control over there powers" asked Naruto.

"Yes they have. They are both able to access them at will now. So you may take over now" answered Yoruichi. Naruto sighs as he looks at the two.

"Good. Chad, Orihime your training with Yoruichi ends now and your training with me begins" said Naruto he then grabs both and flames Shushin's away. The three appear in an abandoned ware house. Naruto then places the time distortion Jutsu on the ware house.

"Okay I've placed a time distortion jutsu on his ware house. So one day in the real world is equal to a month in here. You'll have three month's were I'll train you. Chad im going to teach you defensive Jutsu's mostly barriers along with few NinJutsu. Orihime Med Jutsu and GenJutsu. You two need more skills if you are to fight against the Shinigami. For the first week I'll teach you everything about me and everything about chakra. I'll even convert half your Reiatsu to chakra. That way you'll be able to learn my techniques. Even though technically I shouldn't even be doing this but at the levels you are now like I said before you wouldn't stand a chance against the Shinigami" said Naruto the two nods.

Three days/Three months later

Orihime and Chad are panting and sweating inside the abandoned warehouse. Naruto smiles at them

"Your training ends now. From now on you are no longer my students. But when the time calls I shall train you once again. For now we must head to Urahara's shop" said Naruto the two nods. Naruto grabs the two and flame shushin's away. The three arrive in the under ground basement in front of a giant gate. Uryu, Yoruichi and Ichigo standing together.

"Only six hmm" said Naruto a bit disappointed with the numbers. Naruto starts doing hand signs.

'**Dark Summoning: Death Knights' whispered Naruto** before slamming his palm on the ground. From the ground rise five black coffins with the numbers thirteen to eleven while the fourth and fifth coffin have the numbers three and six. The coffins open to reveal three men and two women. Both women are tall and slender. They wear black armour with a black Zanbatou on there backs with a black shield. The men wear the same black armour and shield with a black claymore on there backs.

"My death Knights pleasure" said Naruto. The four black soldiers bow to there master.

"Naruto-sama why have you summoned us" asked the death Knight from coffin three who is the first woman.

"Hikaru I have summoned you along with Akito (Number 13), Emori (Number 12), Yoshihiro (Number 11) and Erena (Number 6). To be the extra forces in this small army. You are to help us rescue Rukia Kuchiki. She is to be executed at the end of the month so we have twenty days remaining" said Naruto. The five death knights nod. Everyone just stares.

"I came across a Jutsu that allowed me to summon thirteen black knights from there slumber. I became there master. There strength ranges from first to thirteen. The lowest number is the weakest but Akito is quiet strong I'll tell you that. Hikaru is the third strongest. I came across another scroll to. From learning the Jutsu I was able to summon thirteen white Paladins called Heavens Paladins. They are the same in rank" said Naruto. Everyone nods as Urahara and Tessai open the gate. Once it opens everyone walks in ready to save Rukia. The death Knights surround the group with there weapons drawn. A bright light appears as they appear in a town. The town is run down and everyone is wearing rags. In the centre is a more beautiful area.

"Now everyone we must journey to the centre that is the Seireitei where all the Shinigami live. Right now we are in Rukongai where the normal souls live" said Yoruichi everyone nods and run off to save Rukia Kuchiki from execution.

* * *

The end - Please R & R - Read and Review

Jutsu's

**Demonc Healing Jutsu: Middle S -** forbidden - This Jutsu is a forbidden Healing Technique. The user heals the wounds of there patient. But during the healing damage is dealt to there arms. Burnign and blackening them. Making them feel pain - created by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Demonic Healing Resurection - Upper S -** forbidden - similar to Demonic Healing but twice as bad. The damage dealt to the user is worse then the other Jutsu - created by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Suiton: Great Giant Grand Water Dragon - Lower S -** This Jutsu is two times stronger than the Suiton: Giant Grand Water dragona nd more deadly. Created by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Dark Summoning: Death Knights - Upper A **- This Jutsu will summon 13 death knights. But the summone can choose which ones to summon. They are ranked from 1 to 13. 1 being the strongest and 13 being the weakest.

**Katon: Grim Fire Phoenix - Above S - Foribidden - **similar to Grim Water Phoenix and Grim Lightning Phoenix. But instead and water and lightning this Jutsu uses fire. The fames of this Jutsu are incredable hot about almost that of the suns even higher if the user wanted.

**Grand Grim Deadly Lightning Barrage - Above S - Forbidden** - This TaiJutsu move require speed. The user of this Jutsu will have there body completely covered in lightning or will channel it. Every time the user hits there opponent they are hit with high voltaged electricty enough to kill five hundred thousand african elephants and more. - Created by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation - Rank ?? - **What the name suggests summons a deep forest.

**Katon: Rasengan Tornado - Middle A - **summons a Rasenga with the fire element. A minature flaming tornado forms in the rasengan. When the Rasengan explodes it creates a giant flaming tornado.

**Suiton: Rasengan Tidal Wave - Middle A -** summons a rasengan filled with water. Once it hits the ground it will collect water molecules in the air or earth. And once the Rasengan expldoes it will create a giant tidal wave.

**Katon: Unforgiving Phoenix - Middle A - **Summons a giant Phoenix not as big as the Grim Phoenix range and not as deadly. This Jutsu will burn everything in it's path possible turning it to ash or melting.

Like i side Please R & R - Read and Review


	12. Soul Society Part 1

Chapter 12: Soul Society Part 1

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto sighs as the group of eleven prepare to walk into the place called Seireitei. When a giant wall appears and surrounds the area. Naruto groans in annoyance. Just as a giant of a man appears wielding an axe.

"Halt. Only Shinigami or high nobles may enter Seireitei all others must have a pass" said the giant man.

"And who would you be my man. For I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure" asked the former Rokudaime Hokage bowing to the man.

"I am Jidanbou Ikkanzaka. West gate guardian" said the giant man named Jidanbou.

"Pleasure. Now if you don't mind could you please open the gate" said Naruto. Everyone stares at him.

"Sorry no one but Shinigami or the high nobles are the only ones aloud in Seireitei" said Jidanbou.

"You know you already said that. But that's sad isn't it that were not aloud in? Because now im going to have to force you my good man" said Naruto drawing his Zanbatou. The bandages unwrap. Ichigo and the others prepare to help Naruto. But Jidanbou throws his axe into the ground and brings it across. The axe brings up giant walls of earth to block them.

"We have rules here in Rukongai country bumkins. Rule one always wash your hand before sitting down to eat. Rule two don't eat things that fall on the floor. And rule three battles are fought one on one" said Jidanbou.

"That's fine with me big boy" said Naruto "Now lets get this fight over and done with"

"Fine as you wishes little man" s replied Jidanbou raising his axe. Naruto puts his Zanbatou on his back and draws a kunai. Jidanbou brings his axe down. Naruto blocks with his kunai channelling chakra threw out it. Smoke rises from the force of the attack. Once the smoke clears Naruto stands. The kunai blocking the axe not even broken. Jidanbou stares in shock as he removes the axe. Naruto puts the Kunai away and re draws his Zanbatou.

"You survived my first attack well done. You are the second but neither you nor he was able to survive my second" said Jidanbou raising his axe and bringing it down. Naruto blocks it. Jidanbou stares in shock.

"Grrr. You won't survive my next attack. Ten strike of Jidanbou" shouted Jidanbou and he brings his axe down and starts attacking at rapid speed.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, seven, eight, twelve, fifteen, eighteen, eleven, eight" shouted Jidanbou not knowing how to even count to ten "I've never had to count this high before. I must be at ten already"

"TEN" yelled Jidanbou sending his axe down once more. Naruto yawns in boredom as he blocks each attack. With his Zanbatou using one arm.

"W-W-What but how no one can withstand my axe" said Jidanbou. Naruto leaps back cracking his neck in the process. Naruto sighs and releases a henge on himself. His shirt changes from a t-shirt to a long sleeved tight black and blood red one with a skull on the front. His cargo pants become tight and there white with flames around the legs. His capes becomes a full on cloak. The cloak is snow white with black and red clouds. On the back a nine tailed red furred fox and a black ten tailed dragon. The two images look just like Kyuubi and Juubi in there true forms. The cloak sways with the wind. Naruto pulls up his left sleeve revealing hundreds of tattoos with numbers. Letters and words. And he wears a straw hat. Naruto draws blood and swipes it across the tattoos with the kanji for 'one H' and 'two H'. In a puff of smoke to puppets appear. Both puppets look exactly like the first and second Hokage. The first Hokage puppet is wearing black shinobi pants, short sleeved black shirt, Marron battle armour covering his upper body and thighs. The second wore the same but his armour blue and a white fur neck piece and the Raijin blade in hand.

"Meet the human puppets of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. Thanks to Orochimaru removing there organs already I was able to turn both into human puppets. I did this to honour there memory and so they could have there revenge against Orihime for disturbing there grave" said Naruto. Four chakra strings fly from his fingers and two attach to each puppet.

'_Im glad Kankuro taught me how to use puppets before he died'_

Both puppets fly at Jidanbou. From the Shodaime Hokage's back a Zanbatou appears. The Shodaime Hokage grabs it. While Naruto uses the Nidaime to channelling chakra into the Raijin activating it. Naruto has the two brothers circle Jidanbou before attacking. Jidanbou pulls out a second axe and starts attacking. Naruto smirks as he draws blood across another tattoo with the Kanji 'Akihide'. In a puff of smoke appears a 3m tall wooden puppet. The puppet has a normal sized body. It has ten angels like wings on its back. The puppet has six arms. Instead of legs it has three scorpions like metal giant tails tipped with poison. In the first two arms at the top are armed with high power Flame throwers as strong as a high level Katon. In the next two are Kunai launchers and the last two shuriken launchers. Its angel like wings are armed with hundreds of special poisoned senbon that shoots from the feathers. The poison in the senbon's is a special poison that paralyses the opponent in the joint that it hits. The paralysing poison will stay in effect for over twenty four hours. In its chest is a high power grenade launcher. Armed with hundreds of ten way fire bombs. Its mouth is armed with a deadly cell eating poison. Naruto summons two chakra strings to attach to his third puppet.

"This is the very first puppet I made Akihide" said Naruto sending all three puppets at Jidanbou. All three puppets surround him. The Shodaime puppet summons vines to shoot off the ground and grab Jidanbou axes. Akihide stretches its arms to wrap around Jidanbou's body stopping his movements. The Nidaime Hokage forms whips made of water to wrap around Jidanbou's arms and then wrap around the vines. Naruto smirks and runs forward and swings his Zanbatou with enough force to break the axes, vines and water whips to send Jidanbou flying. Akihide releases its hold and flies over next to Naruto as Jidanbou hits the gate head first. He flips himself up and laughs.

"You're the first ever to knock me on my behind. But don't think it'll work again. Because another swing of my mighty axes and I'll beat you" said Jidanbou he then looks at his axes and all that remains it the handles.

"M-my axes. You broke thenm" shouted Jidanbou breaking down crying he pounds the ground "My beautiful babies"

"Sorry dude. I didn't mean to. I could have broken one and let you keep the other one" said Naruto trying to apologise.

"No don't apologise even though you're my enemy you care about me" said Jidanbou getting rid of his tears. Naruto smiles and draws blood before wiping it across two tattoos. Causing two giant double bladed battle axes.

"For breaking your axes you can have them. The person I killed and took them from was quiet the foe" said Naruto. Jidanbou breaks down crying.

"You broke my axes and gave me new ones even though were enemies it shows you care" said Jidanbou holding the new axes and places them on his back. That axes are held up by a titanium chain. Naruto smiles.

"I have guarded this gate for over three hundred years and yet know one has ever beaten me till now. So I shall allow you passage into the Seireitei" said Jidanbou putting his hands under the gate. He grunts as he trues to push it up over lifting it over his head "So I allow you and your comrades to enter the Seireitei.

"Wait why are you letting us in" asked Uryu.

"Well he's your leader so you all are aloud to enter"

"Wait who made him leader" asked Uryu. Suddenly Hikaru appears behind the Quincy with her Zanbatou at his neck.

"Boy he is more of a leader then any of you. He has been the Hokage for more then a year. He is a great leader willing to sacrifice himself to protect his people. He even fought against over three hundred thousand men and woman by himself to protect his village" said Hikaru. Uryu nods as she releases her hold and walks over to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama we should be going now" said Hikaru, Naruto nods as Jidanbou finishes lifting but freezes up. There in front of him is a man with silver hair with a mix of purple. His eyes and closed and slanted with a stupid grin on his face. Wearing the same clothing as Byakuya Kuchiki except for the scarf. He draws his Zanpukto that looks like a long dagger.

"Jidanbou whose he" asked Naruto.

"He is the captain of squad three Gin Ichimaru" answered Jidanbou.

"Jidanbou being the gate guardian doesn't mean you're supposed to open the gate"

"He beat me so he earns passage to the Seireitei" said Jidanbou.

"Oh if you loose a fight still doesn't mean you open the gate it just means your suppose to die" said Gin as Jidanbou is struck across the left arm making it drop. The gate falls onto Jidanbou's back but he holds it.

"Jidanbou" shouted Orihime. Gin turns and walks away before he holds his Zanpukto to the right.

"Shoot to kill Shinsou (Scared Spear)" shouted Gin his Reiatsu climbs as his Zanpukto lengthens and flies at Naruto. Hikaru gets in the way and blocks with her Zanbatou.

"Thank you Hikaru but that wasn't necessary"

"I know master but I reacted just in case" replied Hikaru. Naruto nods as Akihide flies past Jidanbou at Gin. The captain smirks as he retracts his Zanpukto and blocks before jumping back.

"Captain Level my ass he's weak" said Naruto as he sends Akihide at Gin who jumps back again. Akihide activates his kunai launchers and fires poisoned Kunai. The poison on the kunai is enough to kill an African elephants in ten minutes. Gin just stands.

"If I was you I'd dodge there poison. And it's enough to kill an African elephant in ten minutes" shouted Naruto. Gin gives of a shocked face as he starts to dodge. Naruto smirks as he uses his remaining four fingers to send chakra string to attach to all the kunai before he flicks his finger. The kunai rise into the air before flying at Gin again. Gin starts dodging the kunai again. Naruto smirks as he sends the Hokage brothers in. The two Hokage's start to battle against Gin with there swords. Gin blocks with his Zanpukto while dodging Knives. Naruto sighs as he releases the chakra strings for the kunai. He draws blood and wipes it across the Kanji for 'three H' and 'four H'. Smoke appears as two puppets stand. The first puppet looks exactly like the Sandaime Hokage. Wearing grey battle armour. Black shinobi pants and short sleeved shirt. And the other a puppet of the fourth Hokage. His spiky golden blond hair, he wears a white t-shirt with black Anbu pants with a white cape with a flame design and green Jounin vest.

"What the…" said a startled Ichigo.

"These are the human puppet forms of the Sandaime Sarutobi and Yondaime Hokage Minto Namikaze my father. I do this to honour there memories. Sure I made there corpses into puppets but this way there memory can live on forever as they help protect there village. But right now that's not the case. Right now they will be used to help stop the execution of Rukia Kuchiki" said Naruto before sending the other two Hokage's at Gin Ichimaru. (I might explain the reasoning behind Naruto using human puppets at the end of the chapter. Just don't be angry). The four Hokage's and one puppet 'fly' around Gin confusing him. Gin swings his Zanpukto trying to hit on. A senbon needle hits him in the shoulder paralysing it. Gin's left arm stops moving. Gin stares with a smile as his eyes start to open up a bit. The five puppets fly backwards before attacking Gin. Akihide launches a barrage of senbon needles. Gin jumps back as ten senbon hit is right leg paralysing his leg. Gin rolls to the side to avoid more senbon needles. When more Shinigami appear behind him. Five of which wear the same uniform and one happens to be Byakuya Kuchiki. One of the Shinigami is Renji Abarai. Naruto curses as his puppets retreat. Naruto runs threw the gate. He goes to grab Jidanbou but Gin grins.

"Shoot to kill Shinsou" shouted Gin his zanpukto extends and gets Jidanbou in the other arm. Naruto curses as Jidanbou is sent flying backwards. The gate comes crashing down.

'**Doton: Mud Wall' shouted Naruto** after performing the necessary hand signs he then spits mud from his mouth. A wall of mud stops the gate allowing him and Hikaru to get out. Naruto then uses his Zanbatou to break the mud wall. The mud wall collapses causing the gate to come crashing down destroying the mud completely. Naruto waves to them as the gate hits the ground. Naruto then sighs.

"Orihime get working on Jidanbou he needs medical attention" commanded Naruto. Orihime nods.

"Shun'ou, Ayame Souten Kisshun I reject" said Orihime. A glowing yellow oval appears around Jidanbou's wound and starts to repel all negative energy. This heals the wound after three minutes she starts on the other one. Naruto sighs and summons a bottle of sake. He then notices a crowd around them then a voice.

"Hey let me threw" said the voice of a young boy.

'_I recognise that voice. But from where'_

Suddenly a little boy appears with black hair.

"Hey Chad over here" said the boy. Chad looks at him along with the others.

"It's me Yuuichi the cockatiel"

"Yuuichi Shibata"

"Yep" replied Yuuichi.

* * *

Later that night

The group reside in an old mans house. All but Chad and Ichigo.

"Yoruichi what do you know about the captains" asked Naruto. The black cat sighs.

"The captain of the first squad is also the captain commander he is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai his zanpukto goes by the name of Ryuujin Jakka (Flowering flame blade). His zanpukto is always in the form of a walking stick. Yamamoto is the one of the oldest and strongest Shinigami and his Zanpukto is one of the oldest and strongest fire based. His Zanpukto's initial release or Shikai is all things in this universe turn to ashes. When he activates his Shikai his blade melts and he is surrounded by flames. That is all I know. The next captain is Soifon captain of squad two her Zanpukto is called Suzumebachi (Hornet). Her Shikai is sting all enemies to death. Her Zanpukto shrinks into a stinger on her middle finger on her right hand. If she stabs someone with her Zanpukto's initial release a butterfly crest appears on them. If she stabs that place a second time that person dies. Next is Gin Ichimaru captain of squad three previous lieutenant of squad five. His Zanpukto is Shinsou (scared spear). Its Shikai is shoot to kill this allows his Zanpukto to lengthen to be able to attack from great distances. Next is Retsu Unohana of squad four. Squad four is also the medical and supply division. Retsu has also been a captain longer then most she is the second longest after the general commander. She is a soft spoken polite and caring woman. She rarely shows panic or distress even when being intimidated she is unfailingly polite. Her Zanpukto is called Minazuki (Purify the flesh). Know one no's the command of her initial release but her Zanpukto turns into a giant flying one eye manta-ray. Next is Aizen Sousuke captain of squad five. He is a soft spoken intellectual Shinigami. He is caring of his subordinates including his lieutenant even more sometimes. Kyouka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower Water Moon) its command is shatter. It is a water based Zanpukto that is all I know. Next is Byakuya Kuchiki captain of squad six. His Zanpukto is Senbonzakura (thousand Cherry blossoms). Its command is scatter where the blade will turn into thousands of tiny blade that look like cherry blossoms. His Ban-kai the last state of the Zanpukto is Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Thousand cherry blossoms grim scenery). He is of the noble Kuchiki family. He is also one of the strongest captain's and brother of Rukia Kuchiki. Next is Sajin Komamura he is a big man with his face and hands covered. But without them he looks like a fox. His Zanpukto is Tenken (Heavens Punishment). Its command is roar. Tenken creates various body parts of a giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and does the same thing. Its Bankai is Kokujou Tenken Myou'ou (Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination). His Bankai summons the entire giant and copies Sajin's movements. Next is Shunsui Kyouraku is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude. He wears a straw hat and a pink flowered haori over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pinwheel hairpin is very expensive. He likes to chase after woman. His Zanpukto is unique is it seen as a Daisho sword pair. Its name is Katen Kyoukotsu (Flower Heaven Crazy Bone). Its command is flowers are disturbed, god of flowers weeps, winds of Heaven are disturbed, demon of Heaven laughs. The Daisho sword pair transforms into two large scimitars or falchions. Next is Kaname Tousen he is blind yet strong and is captain of squad nine. His Zanpukto is Suzumushi (Bell Bug). Its command is Cry this allows it to generate a high pitch sound around the area. Its next command is smash his limbs which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikou form (Crimson flying lotus). Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tousen moves the blade around him in a circle, a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents. Its Bankai is Enma Kourogi (Field Lotus). Creates a large, black dome centred at Tousen's location and anchored to the ground with ten rings. Anyone within the dome loses the ability to sense anything around them. Next is Toushirou Hitsugaya captain of squad ten. His Zanpukto is Hyourinmaru and it's an ice based Zanpukto. Its command is sit upon the frozen heavens. Hyourinmaru itself remains the same, but gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. Hyourinmaru allows Hitsugaya to control water and ice. The slashes created by Hyourinmaru gives off an immense amount of spirit power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice vaguely shaped like Hyourinmaru's dragon spirit. The dragon flies at opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. Its Bankai is Daiguren Hyourinmaru (Great Crimson Lotus Ice Ring). Causes ice to flow from Hyourinmaru onto Hitsugaya, forming into two large wings and a tail. Ice also forms into a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt; which is in the shape of an eight-pointed star. His left arm is covered fully until the wrist where it then spans into claws, leaving his hand and fingers free. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his right hand. Additionally, his wings are capable of folding around him to serve as ice shields. The wings can be used by Hitsugaya to fly. Three "flowers" of ice, shaped similarly to the lotus shaped guard of his zanpukto, are also created behind Hitsugaya with four petals each, which melt away as Hitsugaya attacks. Hyourinmaru also has two special techniques but I won't go into detail. Next is Kenpachi Zaraki captain of squad eleven. There's not much known about his Zanpukto because he doesn't know its name and only thinks of it as a tool. Next is Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of squad twelve. He's a scientist and is a freak of a man. His Zanpukto is Ashisogi Jizou (Ksitigarbha's Killer Head). I don't know much about the man you see. Urahara would know more then me. I never liked the guy you see. Next is Juushirou Ukitake captain of squad thirteen. He s sickly looking man with long white hair. Sougyo no Kotowari (law of the twin fish). Its command is Wave become my shield, Thunder become my blade. This causes his Zanpukto to split into two thin blades resembling fishing javelins with a reversed prong-blade on the dull end. The two swords are connected by a cord, which is lined with several small charms. His Lieutenant died ages back. That's all I can give you. I'd give you more but yeah" said Yoruichi Naruto nods.

"Question how come you said with captain of squad twelve you never liked the guy. When you don't know him but then again you never did say that" asked Naruto.

"I and Urahara use to be Shinigami. He was the previous captain of squad twelve and I was the previous captain of squad two" said Yoruichi. Naruto nods as Chad and Ichigo walk in.

"So may I ask where Kuukaku Shiba lives" asked Yoruichi.

"You want to get into Seireitei that way" asked the old man Yoruichi nods "You're mad"

Suddenly the sound of a stampede is heard. Suddenly a man is sent flying threw the door. He wears a white t-shirt and white pants with a black vest and a bandana with goggles on his head.

"Any one know who this guy is" said Ichigo as a boar appears "Huh what's a boar doing here"

"Ganju what are you doing here I think you should go home"

"That's how you greet an old friend. Besides what are your guests going to think" asked Ganju when he looks at Ichigo "So any one mind telling me why there's a stinking Shinigami here"

"Huh"

"Didn't you here me I said why is there a stinking Shinigami here" said Ganju face to face with Ichigo slapping him softly on the face "Huh" "Huh"

Ganju grabs his chin and stares at him only to be punched and sent flying.

"Hey what are you trying to do. You trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Technically you were picking a fight with him" said Naruto.

"Who are you any way" asked Naruto

"You really don't know who I am"

"No not really" said Uryu.

"I don't either" said Orihime.

"Same" said Chad and Naruto

"I don't care" said Ichigo

"Feh then that settles it let me introduce myself. My given name is Ganju self proclaimed deepen bull of west Rukon and self proclaimed but universally acknowledge Boss man of west Rukon. And finally self proclaimed number one Shinigami hater"

"Self Proclaimed" said Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

"More like self proclaimed idiot of west Rukon" said Naruto. Ganju glares at him.

"What you picking a fight with me" asked Ganju. Naruto lifts up his straw hat. His eyes are blood red with black cat like slit for pupils. His eyes are full of bloodlust and anger. Ganju looks him in the eyes and is trapped in a GenJutsu. Leaves swirl around Ganju as the old man has kunai and shuriken along with Katana stuck in his body.

"Ganju it's your fault im dead" said the old man as Naruto stands behind him with his Zanbatou in hand. He slices the man in half as a giant black ten tailed dragon and blood red nine tailed fox appear behind him. Ganju screams like a girl in the real world before he collapses. Naruto sighs and releases the GenJutsu. Ganju awakes a minute later panting and sweating Naruto smiles.

"Like my little illusion" asked the Rokudaime Hokage? Ganju glares daggers at him when a clock goes off.

"Boss its nine o clock" said a man in boxer shorts out of know were riding a boar.

"WHAT" shouted Ganju before he whistles and a boar appears. Ganju gets on the boar and rides off with his gang everyone sweat drops.

"Any way Yoruichi tell me the weakness of each captain" said Naruto.

"Fine. Well you know Shunsui Kyouraku weakness is woman but especially his lieutenant Nanao Ise. Captain Hitsugaya's weakness is Momo Hinamori lieutenant of squad five they were friends before they became Shinigami and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Aizen is Momo. Retsu Unohana would be her Lieutenant, Hanatarou Yamada the seventh seat of the fourth division and any other Shinigami. Byakuya would be his dead wife so that's gone. Sajin would be his lieutenant and Tousen. Tousen is the same probably. Kenpachi Zaraki would be his Lieutenant she's like a daughter to him but he doesn't show it. Im not sure about squad twelve captain. I know Juushirou Ukitake's weakness would be his squad members and Rukia. I know the lieutenants as well. Renji's is Rukia, Momo and Kira of squad three. Momo Hinamori her weakness is Aizen, Renji, Rukia, Kira and Toushirou. Nemu Kurotsuchi would be her father Mayuri Kurotsuchi after all he did make her. Yachiru Kusajishi lieutenant of squad eleven would be Kenpachi Zaraki. Rangiku Matsumoto her captain and friends which would be Momo, Kira, Rukia, Renji, Shuuhei of squad nine. Shuuhei lieutenant of squad nine im not sure. Nanao Ise would be her captain. Tetsuzaemon Iba lieutenant of squad 7 his is Sake and his captain probably. Isane Kotetsu lieutenant of squad four her weakness is her captain and her little sister Kiyone Kotetsu of squad thirteen. Kira Izuru his weakness is his captain and Momo. That's all I know"

"Thank you. Now I'll be able to hit them where it hurts. Though the others I could perform high level GenJutsu's on" said Naruto before he starts to think of ways to torture the Shinigami. His death knights stand out around him as he thinks.

'_This Mayuri Kurotsuchi I could probably send him threw the first five or more levels of hell'_

Naruto gives of a sadistic grin scaring everyone but his death knights.

* * *

The end

Please R & R

Now the reason i put the human puppets in is to honour the memory of the dead Hokage's so that the village will never forget them. He also wants to keep the memories of the dead that he has fought that showed him the great amount of time so he wants to honour there memory (He even has a human puppet of Zabuza and Haku). Plus he kind of got the idea from Sasori of the Red sand. Not that hes evil and all. If you think the reasons shitty then yeah send me flames if you want. But i like the idea of him having Human puppets.

Here is the list of Death Kngihts. THere names gender and weapons

Death Knights

Number 1 – Reiko – girl – Zanbatou x2 and Flame-bladed sword

Number 2 – Takayoshi – Red Daito (Japanese long sword) and Zanbatou – boy

Number 3 – Hikaru – girl – Zanbatou

Number 4 – Mai – girl – Chisa Katana x2

Number 5 – Shigeto – Chokutou – boy

Number 6 – Erena – girl – Zanbatou

Number 7 – Kizashi – Laito x2 – boy

Number 8 – Saita – Doutanuki x2 – boy

Number 9 – Kazuyuki – Flyssa x2 – boy

Number 10 – Haruyo – girl – Zanbatou

Number 11 – Yoshihiro – claymore – boy

Number 12 – Emori – claymore – boy

Number 13 – Akito – claymore – boy


	13. Soul Society Part 2

Chapter 13: Soul Society Part 2

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'_Thought'_

"_Flash back"_

"**Boss summons/Demons talking"**

"_**Boss summons/ Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto sighs as he talks to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi if you please could you tell me what each Lieutenant and captain wear and what they look like. Along with the names of all the lieutenants and there Zanpukto's" asked Naruto while taking a sip of sake.

"Alright. Fist I'll start with Juushirou Ukitake he has long white hair and a sickly face he wears the normal uniform of a captain. Next Mayuri Kurotsuchi he wears a bloated purple cravat and various strange head pieces. His zanpukto is at the middle of his waist. Next Kenpachi Zaraki a giant well built man with a jagged Zanpukto. He has shredded edge Haori. Toushirou Hitsugaya looks like a kid in his teens. He has white hair. He wears a green sash pinned with a star around his shoulder to hold his sword. Kaname Tousen wears an orange scarf with his outfit, a sleeveless keikogi as well as white boots. Shunsui Kyouraku like I said before he wears a straw hat and a pink flowered haori over his captain's uniform with hair pins in his hair. Sajin Komamura is a giant man he wears a helmet to cover his head. He has shoulder guards over his haori and large gloves which go up to his arms. You've already seen Byakuya Kuchiki. Next is Aizen Sousuke he wears the normal captain uniform but he wears glasses. Next Retsu Unohana her obi sash is different from the normal one. She has black hair. You've seen Gin Ichimaru so next is Soifon. She wears a sleeveless and backless Shinigami uniform under his Haori She also wears a yellow sash a layer above, but slightly lower than her white one. Her Zanpukto is across her back. Next Yamamoto he is an old man and wears the normal uniform. Yamamoto's lieutenant is Choujirou Sasakibe his Zanpukto is Gonryoumaru (Stern Spirit). It's initial release it bite making his Zanpukto turn into a rapier. He wears a jinbaori over his normal uniform. Next is Marechiyou Oumaeda lieutenant of squad 2. He is a big man with an equally big mouth and is always eating rice crackers. His Zanpukto is Gegetsuburi (Five heads). Its command is raise your head making it transforming in a giant spiked ball and chain. Gegetsuburi Shikai is extremely weak if you punch it then it will break. Next is Kira Izuru lieutenant of squad 3. His Zanpukto is Wabisuke (Miserable men). Its command is raise your head making it bend into a square hook. I don't know much about its ability though. Lieutenant of squad four Isane Kotetsu her Zanpukto is Itegumo (Frozen Snow) its command is run. The guard is shaped like a snowflake. When its Shikai is activated, two smaller blades protrude from Itegumo's hilt at 45° angles. I don't know much more I never paid much attention to the fourth squad. But Isane has light bluish hair .Any way next is Momo Hinamori squad five her Zanpukto is Tobiume (Flying Plum Tree) and its command is snap. (Naruto sweat drops at the name). When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces several jitte-like prongs along its length. In this form, Tobiume acts as a focus for Hinamori's spiritual power, concentrating it into energy bursts capable of cratering floors and breaching walls. Hinamori can also compress her power into massive energy balls and toss them from the blade's tip. She has purple hair in the form of a bun with a cloth wrapped around it. Next is Renji Abarai and his Zanpukto is Zabimaru (Snake tail). Its command is roar and it becomes a segmented blade connected by a stretchable thread. His Zanpukto has three initial attacks before it has to return. Tetsuzaemon Iba I don't have any information on him except he is the lieutenant of squad 7 and has a moustache. Next is Nanao Ise lieutenant of squad 8 she wears glasses and always has a book with her. Her Zanpukto is very rarely seen so know one but her captain knows much about it. Next is Shuuhei Hisagi he wears a sleeveless keikogi and black choker with tattoos on his body. He has a tattoo with the Kanji '69' on the left side of his face. Next is Lieutenant of squad ten Rangiku Matsumoto she has long orange hair. He Zanpukto is called Haineko (Ash Cat) its command is growl. Haineko then turns to ash and will cut its opponents. She wears a top that is deliberately loose and hangs open to reveal her ample bosom. She also wears a pink scarf, and wears her lieutenant's badge around her waist with her sash, tied in a bow. Next is Yachiru Kusajishi she has pink hair and is small. She is always on Kenpachi's left shoulder. She may be small but is incredible fast and strong I know nothing off her Zanpukto. Next is Nemu Kurotsuchi. I know nothing of her Zanpukto though she is the lieutenant of squad twelve and is a creation of Mayuri. She has a much abbreviated outfit of the Shinigami uniform: the hakama is absent, leaving her with a mini-skirt version of the kimono that is belted at the waist. That is all since the lieutenant of squad thirteen died years ago. But there are more rankings. You have the captain then the Lieutenant. After that is the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth seat" answered Yoruichi. Naruto nods the blond Hokage then walks out of the house.

"Alright Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Yoruichi you find this Kuukaku Shibi person and get in side Seireitei he way. I'll find my own way in. Hikaru, Erena, Yoshihiro, Emori and Akito lets go" commanded Naruto before running off to the wall with his death knights following behind him. The others just sit and stare as a dust cloud kicks up from behind. Naruto sighs as he continues to run drawing blood and performing some hand signs. Once he reaches the gate he calls out his Jutsu.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu Ryuu' whispered Naruto** before slamming his palm on the ground. Smoke rises as the long form of a black Dragon with yellow eyes is in the smoke. Once it clears there stands Mangetsu. His height makes him taller then the gate.

"Naruto-sama why have you summoned me" asked Mangetsu.

"Mangetsu I need you to open the gate. I would Shushin in but I need to save my chakra for later" answered Naruto pointing to the Hakuto west gate. Mangetsu nods and shoves his claws under. Mangetsu then pulls up the gate with full force. Naruto thanks him before him and his death knights step in. Mangetsu goes up in smoke and the gate closes.

"Okay Erena you take Akito and Emori and head out to take care of any Shinigami you see but don't kill them. Yoshihiro and Hikaru you two will find Rukia's cell and break her out. While I force the captains to surrender" declared Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-sama" said the five death Knights before they disappear. Naruto smirks and runs off at full speed he jumps onto a roof but stops when he sees two female Shinigami. That looks exactly like Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori.

'_Well if it isn't my lucky day. I can take out these two lieutenants first' thought Naruto_ before he jumps down into the shadows. Naruto then walks over to the two lieutenants and walks out.

"Hello ladies" said Naruto the two look at Naruto with there Zanpukto's drawn.

"Who are you" demands Rangiku.

"Ha-ha you are in no position to demand any thing Matsumoto-chan" said Naruto in a cold emotionless voice. He then goes to his kunai holster. The two prepare themselves. Naruto then pulls out a stick of … Pocky Miso Ramen flavoured… The two face vault. Naruto then starts chewing. Once he's done and the two are standing he appears in front of Rangiku. He pulls up his straw hat. She stares in his eyes which become blood red with black cat like slits for pupils.

"Look into me eyes" whispered Naruto. She continues to until she notices she is tied to a cross. Naruto stands in front of her.

"You shall be stuck in my world for seventy-two hours. Which of the first twenty four I shall torture you by stabbing and cutting you repeatedly" declared Naruto before he summons a Katana out of thin air and starts stabbing and cutting her. This goes on for two hours before Naruto speaks.

"Seventy-one hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds remaining" said Naruto. He continues to torture her first she doesn't make a sound but after five more hours which is only five seconds she starts whimpering before she starts yelling then screaming while crying.

"Forty-eight Hours remaining. For the next Twenty four hours I shall poison you with a special poison that destroys your cells and organs" said Naruto before pulling out five senbon needles before he throws them into her arms. Naruto then throws more and more. The poison burns her cells and organs making her scream in pain as tears roll down her face.

"Forty-seven hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds" said Naruto he continues to do this for twenty four hours.

"For the last twenty four hours you will watch as I kill Hinamori-chan over and over again" said Naruto. An image of Momo appears in front of Rangiku tied to a cross. Naruto draws his Zanbatou and starts cutting her making Momo scream. Rangiku yells at Naruto to stop. She looks away but a clone appears behind her and makes her watch with a hand covering her mouth.

"Twenty-three hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds remaining" said Naruto Rangiku starts breaking down even more. The tears coming in streams now. She stares and stares with fear. After the time is finished they appear in the real world were only three seconds have passed. Rangiku collapses onto the ground and gets into a fetal position crying her eyes out. She shivers with fear as Naruto places a Jutsu on her making her relive all the memories over and over. A small fox appears on Rangiku's forehead. Momo quickly runs next to her friend.

"What did you do" shouted Momo with tears. Naruto appears in front of her.

"You really want to know. How about I show you" said Naruto suddenly he transports Momo to the same world. She is tied to a cross as Naruto appears in front of her.

"For seventy two hours I shall be torturing you. For the first twenty four I shall burn you alive over and over" said Naruto before he starts using Katon Jutsu's on Momo after five fours she breaks.

"Seventy-one hours Fifty-nine minutes and fifty-five seconds remaining" said Naruto as he continues to burn her. Momo breaks into a fool on crying session. _'I really don't want to do this but it's the only way. If I do this to the lieutenants and the captains then the Shinigami will be forced to release Rukia and not attack the others. If I make a deal saying I'll heal them which I will but I'll set it up as a trap just in case'_

Naruto continues this till the first twenty four are up.

"Forty eight hours left. For the next twenty four I shall be breaking every bone in your body over and over again" said Naruto as he starts using Tsunade's strength to break ribs, arms and legs and many other bones. Momo screams in pain as her bones are broken. Naruto sighs as he continues this for the next twenty four hours.

"For the last Twenty four hours you shall watch as I kill Matsumoto-chan over and over" said Naruto as a frightened Rangiku appears on a cross tied to it. Nails in her hands as well as in her feet. Naruto smirks as he turns to Momo and he then hammers nails into her hands and feet. Momo screams in pain Naruto sighs before he turns to Rangiku. He draws his Zanbatou and starts cutting her over and over. Rangiku screams in pain with tears flowing down her face. Momo goes to turn away but a clone grabs her head and forces her to watch as another place a hand over her mouth. After those twenty four hours the two appear in the real world. Momo collapses and gets into a fetal position. Naruto sighs and takes there Zanpukto's stopping them from committing suicide. Naruto then uses the same Jutsu he used on Rangiku to make Momo relive the memories as a small fox appears on her forehead as well. (Please don't flame me for making Naruto do this. But you can if you strongly reject this). Naruto sighs and lets of a flash bomb. The bomb goes off creating a bright flash of light this alerts every Shinigami in Seireitei. Everyone captain and Lieutenant even the regular Shinigami. Everyone that's sees the flash goes running to the area. Naruto sits and waits in the shadows. Naruto waits for five minutes when a giant man wearing a helmet with the captain's uniform appears. He fits the exact profile of Sajin Komamura.

"Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori what happened" asked the Giant man kneeling down to look at the two women? Naruto steps out of the shadows "ME"

Sajin looks at Naruto and glares daggers revealing yellow eyes with black cat like slits for pupils. "Your one of the Ryoka"

"Correct Fox man" said Naruto Sajin stares at Naruto.

"If I was you I'd take them to see a doctor. And you might as well take me to your leader so I can form an arrangement between us" asked/said Naruto Sajin stares at Naruto as more Shinigami who are not a captain or Lieutenant.

"Either do what I asked Captain Komamura or else all these Shinigami behind you will be dead. And it'll be on your conscious" said Naruto with a smirk "You know what I did to Gin Ichimaru right?"

"Yes I do I saw you fighting him"

"Yes and I could have killed him if I wanted to. Now this is your second warning do as I asked or I'll kill every single Shinigami hear. I won't ask you a third time"

"Fine" said Sajin just as Renji arrives. "Captain Komamura what's going on?"

Renji then looks at Momo and Rangiku his eyes widen with shock. "Well if its isn't Abarai-san"

Renji stares at Naruto "You"

"My names Naruto not you"

"What did you do to them" demanded Renji as he draws Zabimaru releasing its Shikai.

"I placed them under a very strong illusion that causes mental trauma very bad mental trauma" replied Naruto "Now captain Komamura let go"

Sajin nods and walks off Naruto follows after him before he calls to Renji "Abarai-san you better get them to a medic for now"

Renji stares as the captain and Ryoka leave. The two arrive at squad one's base the two walk inside where the captain commander is.

"Sajin why is there a Ryoka here" demanded Yamamoto.

"Forgive me sir but he forced me saying if I did not he would kill every Shinigami near me at the time which was over a hundred. He wants to make a deal" replied Sajin everyone stares.

"Yes but I can't make this deal in front of just two. I want all the captains along with there Lieutenants and there seated officers being the third, fourth, fifth and sixth seats" demanded Naruto.

"What how dare you demand from me" shouted Yamamoto. Naruto grins "Guess what im not the real Naruto either. During the walk here I replaced myself with a shadow clone"

"Don't bluff boy" said Yamamoto. Naruto sighs and stabs himself with a kunai he then goes up in smoke. Once the smoke clears there's know on there. The two captains stare in when from the shadows another Naruto appears.

"I to be a shadow clone. So unless you bring all the captains, Lieutenants along with the third, fourth and fifth seats of each squad. Then I will torture a lot more of your Shinigami" said Naruto. "Sajin go gather the others" commanded Yamamoto.

Sajin nods and leaves. Naruto sighs and walks up a wall and sits on the top shocking the captain commander. Ten minutes later very captain, third, fourth, fifth and every lieutenant except Rangiku and Momo arrive. Naruto jumps down from the roof.

"Good now I can contact my master" said the clone before he goes up in smoke. Suddenly a giant water dragon bursts threw a wall creating a giant hole in one wall and on another at the other side of the room. Naruto walks in with his straw hat covering his face.

"Let's get this deal over with or I'll kill or torture every Shinigami in this room. Everyone has a weakness and I exploit that weakness" said Naruto as he shushin's behind Retsu Unohana who is unfazed.

"Even you Retsu Unohana captain of squad four Zanpukto Minazuki turns into a giant flying one eyed Manta Ray. You are also one of the few Shinigami who has been a captain for the longest amount of time. Even you have a weakness" said Naruto taking of his hat and stares her in the eyes. His cerulean blue eyes become blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. His eyes are full of anger and blood lust before they change back to his cerulean blue ones. "Even the great Kenpachi Zaraki has a weakness"

Everyone stares at the blond Hokage as he disappears and appears behind the lieutenant of squad 8. His Zanbatou at her throat. She stares at the blade. Everyone stares when Renji takes action.

"Roar Zabimaru" shouted Renji sending his Zanpukto flying at Naruto. Naruto laughs and turns into flower petals that spin around Renji before flying next to Byakuya Kuchiki and reform into Naruto.

"Byakuya Kuchiki brother of Rukia Kuchiki. Zanpukto Senbonzakura command Scatter. Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Naruto before he appears next to Toushirou Hitsugaya who glares daggers at Naruto.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya captain of squad ten and captain of Rangiku Matsumoto. Zanpukto Hyourinmaru command Sit upon the frozen heavens. Bankai Daiguren Hyourinmaru. A water and ice based Zanpukto. Spirit is a dragon. Long time friend of Momo Hinamori of squad five" said Naruto. Toushirou releases his spiritual pressure which doesn't affect Naruto. "Are you angry about what I did to Matsumoto-chan and Hinamori-chan? I can heal them if you want or maybe you want me to torture them more"

Toushirou glares at Naruto and attacks releasing his Shikai sending a giant ice dragon at the blond. Naruto grins and appears behind Toushirou with his back turned and Zanbatou in hand. Suddenly blood sprays form Toushirou's shoulders. Everyone stares in shock.

'_I didn't even see his movements' thought Byakuya Kuchiki._

"He injured a captain without us even seeing him move" said lieutenant Izuru of squad three.

"Now old man Yamamoto lets make this deal" said Naruto with a hidden smirk. _'While im distracting the captains and lieutenants my death knights are freeing Rukia and knocking out there forces. Plus this deal will allow us to freely leave Seireitei and soul society'_

"We'll make this deal as long as you attack no more Shinigami"

"Fine but if they attack me I can use self defence" said Naruto. Yamamoto nods.

"Now I ask that you allow me and my comrades to leave with Rukia unharmed. And you must give us a way to go back to the world of the living. And no Shinigami are allowed to follow. If a Shinigami attacks me or my comrades we will kill them. Another is if Rukia is hurt then I will kill one captain or lieutenant as I see fit. If you allow these demands I'll heal Hinamori-chan and Matsumoto-chan from the mental trauma I gave them. And I'll stop the Jutsu that makes them relive the memory and I'll destroy the memory of there torture. Also if any of your Shinigami no matter what the rank says the word Ryoka or suggests you are not comply with my demands. Let just say something bad will happen." said Naruto. Everyone stares at Naruto who smirks under his mask.

"That's outrageous we will not comply with this Ryoka. Besides he doesn't even have the power to back up his threat" said the captain of squad 2 Soifon.

"Moron" whispered Naruto before he appears behind Isane Kotetsu he stares into her eyes and transports her to his world. The lieutenant of squad four is tied to a cross by ninja wire.

"For the next seventy-two hours I shall be torturing you. For the first twenty four I shall repeatedly throw shuriken, kunai and senbon needles into your body" said Naruto as he draws eight senbon and throws them at her. One hit each shoulder and leg. While the other four get her in the chest. "Those senbon's will paralyse your body. Though unlike most paralysing poisons you will continue to feel pain as I throw my ninja tools into your body. Also the poison increases the pain by ten fold"

Naruto grins as he pulls out a shuriken and throws it. The shuriken multiplies thanks to Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The one becomes one hundred. The shuriken rip threw her uniform. Shuriken rip threw tendons cutting flesh. Her blood sprays every where. Isane screams in pain. Naruto smirks and walks up to her he pulls out a kunai and stabs her in the shoulder and twists it. She screams in pain as tears flow down her face.

'_These Shinigami women are easy to break. Unlike Kunoichi' thought Naruto._

This goes on for the next twenty four hours as Naruto throws his tools and stabs her.

"Forty-eight hours remaining for the next twenty four hours I shall torture you with rusty hooks" said Naruto as hundreds of rusty hooks appear. He grabs one and puts it threw her hand making her scream. Naruto puts on in her back and one in her thigh. Naruto sighs as he continues this for the next twenty four hours even at one stage he pulled out a scalpel and cut her up with it.

"Were done with the physical torture now the mental. You shall watch as I kill your sister over and over" said Naruto. Behind him appears a young girl with gloves on her hands nailed to a cross.

"Kiyone" shouted Isane. A clone appears behind her making her watch and covers her mouth. Naruto starts putting rusty hooks, shuriken, senbon's and kunai in her sister then he starts cutting her, burning her alive and poison's her along with punching and kicking her which break her bones for twenty four hours. This last process makes Isane completely break as Naruto places the same Jutsu on her making her relive these memories. Naruto exits the mind. A small fox appears on Isane forehead. Isane then collapses and gets into the fetal position. Shivering with fear and crying. She screams over and over. Kiyone runs over to her sister and stares with shock.

"What did you do to her" shouted Kiyone.

"You really want to know. I tortured her in the mind for seventy-two hours. For the first twenty four I stabbed her with kunai, shuriken and senbon needles. I even threw them. I used a special paralysing poison that increased the pain by ten fold. Then the next twenty four hours I put rusty hooks in her and cut her up with a scalpel. Then the last twenty four I made her witness as I tortured her own sister with rusty hooks, kunai, senbon, shuriken, burnt you alive, cutting you and poison you as well along with punching and kicking breaking your bones. Then I killed the fake image. But to her it was real. Then I used a Jutsu that made her relive every moment. And only I can break the Jutsu and heal her of the mental trauma. If I was you I'd take her Zanpukto away before she commits suicide" replied Naruto. Isane goes to grab her Zanpukto but Kiyone takes it from her sister and throws it away. "Soifon captain of squad 2. I do have the power to back up my threats. So if I was you I'd shut up because my next target is you. Then Kiyone and then Nanao Ise"

Nanao freezes up at his words same as Soifon. Kiyone stares in fear at him.

"Why are you attacking the women" asked Tousen.

"Because there minds are the easiest to break" replied Naruto before he appears behind Kiyone. Kiyone backs up a bit. Naruto laughs.

"So do we have a deal Yamamoto" asked Naruto. Yamamoto sighs.

"Fine" said Yamamoto. Naruto smirks and pulls out a scroll.

"Then all you have to do is sign this along with every other captain and everyone else in this room as witness except Isane. Because this contract only needs twenty six signatures to be legally binding. And since there's more then four times that amount im good" Naruto smirks as he pulls out a scroll and summons a small desk with a pen. Everyone walks over and signs it. This process takes ten minutes. Naruto smiles and takes the contract and reads it over before smiling again. He walks over to Isane and starts doing hand signs.

'**Five Stars – Memory Seal' whispered Naruto** before his hand glows blue he slams his palm into Isane's forehead making a five star seal appear but it disappears a second later. Naruto then starts more hand signs **'Mystical Healing Palm – Mind'**

Naruto's palms glow green as he holds them above her forehead. Naruto stops and starts doing more hand signs **'Repeating Mental Disturbance Kitsune Seal Release' **suddenly the small fox starts to disappear. Isane gasps and slowly while shaking she stands panting and sweating.

"Sister" said Kiyone hugging her sister with tears.

"Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving to heal the others then im going to grab Rukia and leave Seireitei. And I expect the portal open in three days" said Naruto before going up in flames. He appears in squad fours base next to Rangiku and Momo. Naruto then performs the same Jutsu's on the two. It makes the fox disappear and places a five star seal on there forehead. Naruto places there Zanpukto's next to a wall. Naruto sighs and goes up in flames again. Naruto appears at the west gate and finds his death knights there. Naruto smirks as he sees Rukia. She stares at Naruto when Byakuya appears along with the other captains and there lieutenants appear.

"What the hell are you doing here" asked Naruto. Suddenly Byakuya holds up the contract and rips it in two.

"We don't make deals with Ryoka hand over Rukia and we won't kill you or your comrades. Which I believe more are in Rukongai" said Byakuya. Naruto sighs.

"I thought something like this might happen. That's why I place an inferior seal on those three lieutenants" said Naruto before performing the hand signs snake, tiger and Ram.

'**Five Stars Memory Seal - Break. Repeating Mental Disturbance Kitsune Seal – Activate, Mystical healing Palm –Mind – Break' shouted Naruto** suddenly Isane suddenly falls to the ground as the small fox appears on her forehead. The five star seal also breaks as the memories of being tortured flood threw her head. She collapses onto the ground shaking with fear.

"Oh and I left Momo and Rangiku's Zanpukto's next to a wall in there room. So if I was you I'd go stop them from killing themselves" said Naruto. Toushirou then disappears along with Aizen Sousuke to stop there lieutenants. Retsu takes her Lieutenants Zanpukto away.

"Now who should I torture next" asked Naruto as Kiyone appears. Naruto smirks as Juushirou Ukitake goes to take her away. Naruto appears in front of her preparing hand signs.

'**Kokuangyou no Jutsu**(Journey into Black Darkness)**' shouted Naruto** darkness consumes the captains and lieutenants. Naruto turns to Kiyone and grins he then starts performing more hand signs.

'**Kitsune: ****Magen no Jutsu **(Fox style: Demonic Illusion)**' whispered Naruto **suddenly Kiyone is consumed by darkness. Isane appears in front of her nailed to a cross. A Zanbatou appears in front of Kiyone who grabs it. Kiyone's body suddenly walks forward and starts cutting and stabbing Isane making her scream in pain. Kiyone starts crying as she tries to stop herself. Soon the image disappears and the Kyuubi in her true form appears in front of Kiyone and starts ripping her apart slowly. Kiyone screams in pain. The image starts to fade and she appears in the real world. Kiyone collapses panting and sweating gasping for air. Kiyone stares at Naruto who stares at her before he dissolves into flower petals and appears behind her. Naruto then uses the chakra scalpels and cuts her tendons along with cutting her nervous system. Naruto then knocks her out. He releases his GenJutsu on the captains and lieutenants.

"Kiyone" shouted Ukitake. Naruto smirks and appears next to his death knights he prepares to leave only to be surrounded by flames. Byakuya appears and grabs Rukia before appearing outside the flames. Naruto sighs and starts doing the hand signs for Great Giant Grand Water Dragon.

'**Suiton: Great Giant Grand Water Dragon Jutsu' shouted Naruto** summoning a giant water dragon the size of three sky scrappers. The water dragon flies threw the flames at the captains and lieutenants. They all jump to the side to avoid the giant water dragon. The giant dragon collides with building after building before flying back at them.

"Scatter Senbonzakura" said Byakuya before his blade disappears and turns into thousands of Sakura blossoms. The blossoms wrap around the dragon and tries to cut it to pieces but the dragon consumes the petals which disperse and form back into Byakuya's Zanpukto. The giant dragon is then consumed in flames causing steam to rise. The dragon disappears. Naruto sighs and appears next to Retsu Unohana and knocks her out then appears next to Nemu Kurotsuchi and does the same.

"If you won't meet my demands then I'll just do a kidnapping" said Naruto before he grabs Retsu and Nemu. Erena grabs Kiyone and Isane the two walk to the Hakuto gate. Naruto hands Retsu to Akito and Nemu to Emori. Suddenly Yoshihiro appears next to Nanao he knocks her out and grabs her and appears next to Naruto.

"Hikaru go grab Hinamori-chan and Matsumoto-chan" said Naruto Hikaru nods and Shushins away seconds later she re-appears with Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto both out cold and on her back are there Zanpukto's.

"If you want these seven back then you will meet my demands. Or else I'll torture them to the brink of death" said Naruto before he flame Shushins away laughing while his death knights leaf shushin away. The captains and lieutenants curse at the loss of five lieutenants a third seat and a captain. Meanwhile Naruto's laughter is heard threw out soul society.

* * *

The end

Jutsu list

**Kokuangyou no Jutsu **(Journey into Black Darkness) - consumes the enemy in darkness that is an illusion the user than can disapepar and reappear and random to attack - GenJutsu - Middle B - created by the first and second Hokage

**Kitsune: Magen no Jutsu **(Fox style: Demonic Illusion) - GenJutsu - Upper B - THis cuases the opponent to be sent to a world of torture. Where they are forced to kil there friends and loved ones. Then they will be ripped apart by the Kyuubi no Kitsune herself - created by Kyuubi no Kitsune

**Kitsune: Magen: Tsukiyomi no Jutsu **(Kitsune Style: Demonic Illusion: God of the Moon) - Upper A - This is a more advanced version of the Tsukiyomi used by the Uchiha clan. This GenJutsu is able to go past the seventy-two hour mark up to one hundred and forty-four hours of torture and is much more affective. - created by Kyuubi no Kitsune

**Five Stars Memory Seal - **Lower B - FuuinJutsu - This Fuuinjutsu is able to seal awya any bad memory expeirenced by the enemy and is able to go to ten stars - created by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Five Stars Memory Seal - Break** - lower B - FuuinJutsu - This FuuinJutsu is able to break any Five star memory seals used in the last half hour. This causes the bad memory to flood threw the enemies system - created by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Mystical Healing Palm – Mind - **Middle B - Med Jutsu - THis med Jutsu is able to heal any mental damage dealt to the user or enemy - created by Tsunade.

**Mystical Healing Palm - Mind - Break -** Middle B - Med Jutsu - This breaks the Mystical Healing Palm -Mind Jutsu causing the bad memory to flood threw again - created by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Repeating Mental Disturbance Kitsune Seal - Place - **FuuinJutsu - Upper A - This FuuinJutsu causes a bad memory to repeat in thge enemies mind over and over so they relive it. A small fox will appear on the enemies forehead showing the seal is in place - created by Kyuubi No Kitsune

**Repeating Mental Disturbance Kitsune Seal Release - **FuuinJutsu - Upper A - This releases the Repeating Mental Disturbance Kitsune Seal - Place. This destroys the small fox but it takes half an hour to be fully destroyed - created by Kyuubi no Kitsune

**Break. Repeating Mental Disturbance Kitsune Seal – Activate - **FuuinJutsu - Upper A - This reactivates the Repeating Mental Disturbance Kitsune Seal - Activate. Causing the fox to appear on the forehead but this can only be used with in half an hour of the release. - created by Kyuubi no Kitsune

Author - Pleasr R & R - Read and Review - Peace Out


End file.
